In Love and War
by missjacklynsparrow
Summary: The last surviving member of an ancient race has lived since the beginning of time and will continue to live forever. But she has never seen eyes quite as blue as his, nor has she ever felt like this before. Kirk/OC and Bones/OC R&R!
1. Changelings

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**A/N: Terribly sorry if dates are wrong or any other bit of history I decided to throw in. This is my first Star Trek story so any constructive criticism would be absolutely lovely! **

**Prologue: The Beginning of Fate **

Life as I once knew it would never be the same; I knew this as soon as I first saw those soul piercing ice blue eyes. In all of my immortal years I never saw eyes that color nor had I ever met a human being that had affected me the way James Kirk had. He had changed me body and soul forever.

I was of an almost extinct ancient race that had been in existence since the beginning of time. I watched the world change and watched the people evolve. My race referred to ourselves as the Changelings, we would never die but we had the talent to change our appearances. It was this very talent that kept us in hiding and helped to not arouse the suspicions of man-kind.

In the early years of civilizations we couldn't hide our pure beauty nor our advanced minds from them; we were thought to be gods and we were made into gods and goddesses that later formed the Greek, Roman, and Egyptian cultures. I myself was named Aphrodite by the Greeks, Venus by the Romans and Hathor by the Egyptians. My name changed over the years and my appearance changed as I saw fit.

I was more daring than the other Changelings. While they tried to remain obscure after the primitive humans became monotheistic, I dared to make myself some of the most important women of history.

I was Alexander the Great's mother, Olympias, I was King Arthur's darling Guinevere, and I was King Henry the VIII's enchanting Anne Boleyn.

It wasn't until after I almost exposed myself as a Changeling with the risky stunt I pulled as Anne Boleyn that I chose to join the last of my people in a life of obscurity. And quickly the humans around us never expected us to be anything but human.

Death obviously became something we excelled at faking. It was a task we had to repeat countless times then we would create a new face and a new name and start afresh.

Education was a sore subject for women. We were condemned as witches if we knew anything more than the ideals of a perfect wife and I was far too educated for any women of the sixteenth century time period was extremely wary to not be pegged as a witch again.

I was at an even higher risk for I never took a husband besides Alexander and Elizabeth's fathers. To protect myself I often disguised myself as a man and it somehow managed to keep me safe. My race was slowly dying off. There were only three of us left by the eighteen century; all of the others had lost the will to live. Yet I had a sense of a greater purpose, of a change that was bound to come.

My two companions ceased to be no more and I was utterly alone in this wide world. I was the last of an extinct race. My children had already lived and died. All I had left was the knowledge that would forever mark history. I had kept scrolls from the very libraries of Alexandria and I had knowledge that no man could ever match. Being the last of all of the Changelings I assigned myself the title of Keeper of the Ages. I was the only protector to all of history.

I had witnessed many horrors in my life; the horrors that humans created. Their civilization was always very primitive and impulsive. Impulsiveness was a quality I lacked. I always had to have a plan; a new death trick, a new name, and a new face.

Wars raged, lives were lost, and humanity was slowly progressing. I had left the old world for the new. I watched the American Revolution take place and witnessed the birth of a new independent country.

Then in the year of 2067 Star Fleet was established. Technology was finally advanced and space was the new world, but along with the new world came new perils to avoid and new life-forms to study. I joined almost immediately and began collecting the histories of the new species and studying all of the new life forms.

It was in the year of 2230 that I met George and Winona Kirk serving aboard the U.S.S. Kelvin. My life was forever changed the day I met them. Winona and I instantly became friends and I found a part of myself seen in her. An over-whelming sense to protect her and George had engulfed me.

I found that I had finally experienced the human emotion called love. I loved them for the next three years until disaster struck… The Romulans appeared out of no-where and had attacked us. I was with Winona as she was experiencing the pains of childbirth and George was on the bridge as acting Captain.

Under his orders I rushed her to a shuttle and to safety. I could sense that George would not escape death, and he did not but he saved his wife, his child and eight-hundred other people that day.

It was that day March 22, 2233 that I first stared into those piercing ice blue eyes and murmured for the first time the name "James Tiberius Kirk."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Once again please comment and let me know what you think! Any form of criticism is gladly taken and ideas are always welcomed! **


	2. Picking up the Pieces

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**Picking up the Pieces**

Winona's hysterical screams echoed throughout the shuttle. I watched her shake violently and clutch at little James, holding him close to her.

I sat down next to her and began rubbing her back trying to soothe her before James began to cry as well. My attempts were futile for nothing seemed to calm her.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into myself and I held her for hours, at least until her hysterical sobs faded away to just a silent stream of tears.

Her bloodshot eyes found my own and the pain she held within herself was evident. She offered James to me and I took him into my arms. "Jolene take care of him," she croaked, her voice was raspy from the continuous crying.

I stood up as she rolled to her side and the sobs wracked her delicate form. I held James close to my heart and rocked him back and forth. Holding his small warm body reminded me of my two children, Alexander and Elizabeth. Both of my children were destined for greatness and I sensed it the moment I held them, this same foreboding sense engulfed me now as I stared into those perfect eyes.

Little James had the air of a great destiny surrounding him.

Our shuttle was picked up by the U.S.S. Interceptor and we immediately warped back to Earth. George was knighted a hero, a hero that Star Fleet would never forget.

That was the logic behind one man dying. He died to save eight-hundred others, so he died a hero.

Winona stood at the ceremony shaking slightly as they awarded her the medals. I held James a few steps behind her. I could sense her depression and her sadness so I joined her and stood by her side; instantly she stood straighter as my presence helped give her strength.

This what her life had become, it was a constant struggle for emotional control and a fight for her sanity. We had so many different ceremonies for her lost love. The admirals even had the gall to ask her to speak to new cadets to encourage them to die for Star Fleet's cause.

After she made her fifth, heart-wrenching speech to the new cadets she was mentally exhausted. "Jo," she begged "take me and James away from here." The next day I told the Star Fleet council that we were leaving for a few years, and a few hours later we had left San Francisco.

Winona refused any monetary help they tried to give us and we used the little cash we had left to travel to the middle of nowhere Iowa. James was a year old when we first made it to Iowa and rented us a little shack a mile away from the bar I got a job at.

Depression was not becoming on Winona, yet she seemed to cling to it as though it was the only thing keeping her alive. She spent almost all of her time lying in the one bed our house had. Sometimes she had to have James with her or she would break down and others she couldn't even bear to see him.

She didn't leave the house for a year and I worked almost constantly to keep us on our feet. By the time James was two she had managed to get a little bit of her fire and passion back. Her eyes were no longer hollow and empty but they had the slightest traces of life hidden within the deep blue.

One night has been imprinted in mind forever. It was June 6, 2235, and the night air was crisp compared to the heat that smothered me all day. I felt the wind whip my long red hair behind me as I road the classic motorcycle home from a twelve hour shift at the bar.

The house looked as though it had been abandoned, not a single light was on and it seemed that Winona had left. I ran inside terrified of what I would find. The sound of James crying graced my ears as soon as I crossed over the threshold. "Nona!" I shouted my heart pounding in my ears.

Silence. She was gone. I rushed to our bedroom, James was sitting on the bed bawling and a hasty note was scrawled next to him.

_Jo_

_Take care of James. I don't know when I'll be back. _

_All my love,_

_Nona_

And with that she was gone. I was now a single mother with a son that wasn't even my own.

James crawled to me and I held him tight, attempting to stem the tears that I had for this poor child. His father was dead and his mother disappeared.

**~Two years later~**

"Another shot down here lass." I poured a shot and left it at the side of a Star Fleet Lieutenant. Only one more hour of work then I could go home to James. My mind buzzed with the thought. I missed my little boy so much, but that wasn't my only worry.

Everyone around me had finally begun to age and I still looked the age of twenty, even if you tried I hardly looked the age of twenty-five. Winona had also not returned. A few weeks after she left she sent me a message saying she was on a Star Ship and to raise James as though I was his aunt.

I held true to my word and Jimmy was growing up with his "aunt" as his parent. I was anxiously awaiting Winona's return for her ship had just docked at Earth a few hours ago.

So far there was no news from her yet.

"Jo," I was jolted out of my thoughts by my boss "go ahead and head home to the kid. I've got your shift covered." I smiled at John and mouthed the words thank you as I rushed out of the partially filled bar.

I sped home an uneasy feeling was eating away at my normally peaceful mind.

Unlike that dreadful night two years ago lights illuminated our little shack but a strange car was parked in the drive. I hopped off of the bike as soon as I had parked and I rushed inside.

I saw a blur of blonde then a body was clutching me. "Jo oh Jo!" Winona's musical voice cried. "Nona!" I cried as tear coursed down my cheeks. She pulled away and gently wiped the tears from my cheeks as I had done for her countless times before. "Jo you've barely aged a day since I last saw you." She said stroking my cheek.

I looked at her and saw little lines where none were before and realized my time was nearing for me to have to disappear and "die". "Oh Nona, we missed you dearly." I said as I hugged her again.

A polite cough interrupted us. I whirled around to see a man standing a few feet from us. "Jo," Winona whispered "I'd like you to meet Chris…my husband." I tried to rid my face of shock and I forced a smile. "Nice to meet you, Chris." I said as I extended my hand to him.

Within those first seconds of meeting him I knew Chris was nothing like George, but I also knew Winona was trying to do the best thing for us and James. She married to protect us and to have someone help provide for us.

But there would be no us for much longer. I had to disappear but first I would try to change my skin to have those natural age lines that Winona now had.

The next day while they had Jimmy at the park, I stood in front of a mirror and concentrated on how Winona's face looked. Small lines began to appear at the corners of my eyes. I concentrated harder and little worry lines appeared between my brow. I was now able to look around twenty-eight to thirty. I wouldn't have to leave my precious Jimmy yet.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that added me as either favorite story or story alert! Also thank you to caspiansprincess and thebloodrose who both reviewed! Once again I hope you enjoyed the story. Any inut would be appreciated and greatly enjoyed! **


	3. These Golden Years

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story! Thanks especially to those who favorited it or story alerted it lol. **

**These Golden Years**

"Aunt Jo! Aunt Jo!" Jimmy yelled as he ran into the bar and straight into my open arms.

I picked up the six year old boy and swung him around, finally realizing how big my little boy was getting. Before long he would no longer be my little boy but a young man, then he would become a man and get older and older as I never changed.

Hot tears pricked at my eyes as I sat down Jim and ruffled his blonde hair. "What's up Jimmy?" I questioned when I saw his tear streaked cheeks.

"Mommy is leaving and I have to stay with Chris." He said pouting. I had to give the boy this he already knew how to use his stunningly charming good looks to get whatever he wanted.

"Well Jimmy, how about I talk to mommy and try to let you stay with your Auntie Jo?" I asked smiling at how his eyes brightened at my suggestion and how his cute pouting face turned to one of triumph.

"I love you Aunt Jo." He mumbled as he buried his head into my shoulder. "I love you too Jimmy." I picked him up and sat him on the bar counter getting him a soda to pass the time until I got off of work.

Luckily it was only a Wednesday so the bar wasn't as full as it usually was most other nights. "Jo you really need to keep the kid out of the bar." My boss, Dan said gruffly.

"Dan you know as well as I that Jimmy doesn't cause and trouble and is always a good boy for me," I responded to him sounding a bit short.

He just shrugged his shoulders then called over his shoulder "Go ahead and take the kid home. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and Jimmy jumped down off of the bar ready to go.

I put a too big helmet on his head and made him pull on an old leather jacket as we stood next to my old motorcycle. He loved riding it with me. He was definitely an adrenaline junkie and would grow up doing some stupid things.

I got on and lifted him up behind me and made sure he had his arms wrapped around me good and tight before I took off down the road to Winona and Chris's house. They had moved there a few weeks after they had decided to show up in Jimmy and mines life again.

A part of me was still disgusted by Winona and how she abandoned her son and went off and married a complete stranger when I knew she still loved George. She had thanked me countless times for being Jimmy's "mother" for two whole years and I wished she would just leave him with me but that would never work out. Even though I had mastered the ability to change my face to have a few age lines I knew my time was limited with Jimmy. By the time he would turn eight I would have to disappear or fake yet another death.

As for now I would cherish every second I had with him. My once long auburn hair was now shorter and the wind seemed hotter than it was once before. Jimmy was the only constant as I felt his little arms gripping my thin waist. I could hear his delighted squeals as I accelerated the bike.

Field after field went by in a blur of red mixed with the blue sky. I slowed down and I could practically feel Jimmy's disappointment as I turned into the driveway. Yelling and a crashing noise was heard from a hundred yards away from the house.

Winona ran out of the house screaming at Chris then she slammed the door and sat down on the porch her face in her hands. I tried to shield Jimmy but he saw her crying and anger radiated off of his innocent frame.

"James, you stay here for me, ok?" I got one small nod and I walked cautiously to Winona's crying form.

"Hey Nona, shhh don't cry babe." I murmured sitting next to her as I put my arm around her shaking form.

"He's drunk again." She mumbled.

Anger blazed through my body and I calmed myself before responding. "It's ok. You come with Jimmy and me and stay at my place tonight."

"Jo, it's my last night on Earth for the next two years."

I gasped. "What?!" I couldn't process her leaving again and for so long without telling me.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I only told Jim last night and he was unhappy about it. And now I don't think I can even leave him with Chris." She said sounded defeated.

Compassion and love for her engulfed me. I knew she was still mourning George's death and was practically a slave to a love that was no longer there. I also knew the only reason she wanted to return to space as much as she did was because space reminded her of George and when she was in it, it was as though he was still with her.

"Don't worry about that. I'll keep Jimmy while you're gone." I said persuasively hoping she would agree and I could have my darling with me before I had to leave forever.

"Oh Jo, I couldn't possibly ask that of you. Especially after all you have done for us.." I interrupted quickly. "Nona, leave him with me, he is practically half my son."

She was silent for a few minutes. "Ok. And Jo please don't think poorly of me…" she faltered before she finished her sentence.

"I know why you have to go up there Nona. I understand."

She looked at me with bloodshot eyes. "You always knew exactly what I was thinking all of these years." I nodded. "I love you Jo. Take care of Jimmy for me."

"I will Nona. I hope you find what you are searching for." I stood up realizing that Jimmy was still waiting for me.

"Do you still have most of his clothes at your place?" She asked. I nodded in reply. "Bye Nona." I said as I hugged her. She kissed me on the cheek and murmured bye as I walked back to Jimmy.

"How does living with your Auntie Jo sound?" I asked him. His face lit up at my suggestion and he wrapped his arms around my neck then quickly raced down to his mom to say goodbye and thank her.

I sat on the bike and watched them. Winona pushed her blonde hair out of her face as she kneeled down to hug her son. I saw the ghosts behind her eyes as she looked at her constant reminder of her dead husband. She kissed the top of Jimmy's head and I waved to me as he raced back to where I was waiting.

I lifted him up again and revved the bike once he was on safe and sound. We headed out as the air began to cool and the sun began to sink down the horizon.

--

"Jo," Jimmy began as I turned around to face him taking a short break from making him pancakes. "I think you should grow your hair out again." I laughed at the simple statement he had and how serious he had stated it. He laughed in return and his precious laugh filled the small kitchen with so much life.

I served him his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes; it was his first day of second grade. Our summer of perfect bliss had passed. We had so many days at the bar and so many others at the park or out swimming or fishing at the lake. I missed that those days were over with but time would never pause for us, all it would ever do is continue.

I sat next to him at the table and watched him eat his food and he managed to get half of it all over his face. I chuckled at his adorable expressions.

"Can we go to the park after you get off of work today?" He asked excitedly.

"As long as you don't have homework we will go to the park everyday."

He smiled then his smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "Now let's turn that frown upside down." I chastised gently.

"Homework?" He moaned in absolute disgust. "Ce'st la vie" I said laughing at the puzzle expression he was making. "It means 'that's life' in French."

He mouthed the perfect Oh and went back to shoveling down his breakfast. "Will I like second grade?" He asked nervously. "That was my favorite grade when I was little." I said trying to assure him. I never actually was in second grade but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He smiled and seemed comforted by my answer. "Were you being serious about there being homework?" He asked as a frown once again marred his perfect face.

"You'll just have to wait and see if you have any homework or not." He made a face of disgust at the idea of having homework and finished his pancakes.

"Let's clean you up messy!" I said as I stood up to go get a wash cloth to clean off all of the chocolate and syrup that covered his face. I gently clean off his face and walked him down to the bus stop. We sat in silence as we watched the yellow bus come up the dirt road.

It stopped in front of us and he anxiously looked up to me and around at the other kids and parents that were waiting with us. I ruffled his hair as he looked to me for assurance. I got a smile in reply. "Come to my work once school is out." He nodded then bounded up the steps getting cockier and more self-confident the closer he got to the other kids.

James was definitely his father's son.

--

I only had ten minutes left on my shift and I was waiting to James to walk in the doors. He actually should've walked into the doors twenty minutes ago but I was trying to stay calm and not panic.

"A beer please." A gruff man asked, he would be my last customer for the day. I gave him the beer and turned to take off my apron and name tag.

My heart skipped a beat as a scream resonated throughout the entire bar and I whipped around to see Jimmy covered in blood.


	4. Blood Stains and Tear Stains

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**Blood Stains and Tear Stains**

My heart stopped at the site of my Jimmy covered in blood. I dropped my apron and name tag and quickly vaulted over the bar counter rushing to his side. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him but I knew I had to be logical and see where all of the blood was coming from.

There were no obviously dangerous cuts on his body, and the blood seemed to be coming from his nose and countless cuts on his angelic face. As I studied the face I loved I noticed he had a blackened eye and his lip was split open.

I lifted my boy into my arms barely cognizant of my surroundings or of how much weight he had put on. I cradled him to my chest and carried him to the back room where I could clean him up and further examine his injuries.

"Jo…" he croaked out. "Shh Jimmy. Hush now everything will be alright." I rocked him gently like I did when he was a baby and a toddler.

I sat him down gently on the back counter. "Stay here Jimmy I'll be right back baby." I didn't want to leave his side but I needed wash cloths and water.

I brought Jimmy back a glass of water along with two wash cloths. "Drink this baby." I murmured as I handed him the water. I was hoping the metallic taste of blood would disappear as he drank. He drank the water down slowly as I got the wash cloth damp with warm water.

He sat the cup down and looked into my emerald eyes and I looked into one of his icy blue eyes as I started to mop away the caked blood. His nose had thankful stopped bleeding but lines of blood went from his nose down to his chest.

"Jimmy…what happened?" I asked softly. He hesitated before replying "Nothing Aunt Jo."

"Liar. Tell me what happened. I'll protect you sweetie. That's my job, remember?" I caressed his cheek as the majority of the blood was gone.

His eyes had a haunted look in them and I wished with all of my heart that, that look would disappear and the pure innocence of a child would return to those icy blue eyes.

He mumbled his story, "Some of the boys at the school said some not very nice things about you, mommy and my dad."

"And..?" I pressed.

"Can I tell you once we get home?" He asked as he went to bury his head in my chest. "Sure baby sure." I lifted his heavy form into my arms and carried him outside to my motorcycle. I gently put on his helmet, carefully trying to not hit his black eye or his busted lip.

Instead of sitting him behind me like I usually did I let him sit in front of me so I could hold him with one and arm and navigate with the other. I had never seen Jimmy so defeated, so hurt… It literally tore me up to see him in pain.

I got us back to our house safely and I carried him inside to the bathroom. I sat him down and he sat on top of the closed toilet seat. I helped him discard his bloody t-shirt and I started a warm bath.

"Some boys at school called you a whore and said my mother didn't love me…" He mumbled quietly. I froze. I turned and look into those loving eyes seeing the man I knew he would become. "Well that is just ridiculous and you know that Jimmy. You are the only man in my life and your mother loves you dearly."

My calm words seemed to put his mind at ease. "You said they said something about your father?" I asked hoping I wasn't putting him in his own personal hell.

Conflict and devastation spread across his face. "They said my dad chose to die that day because he couldn't stand to be my father…" I hissed I couldn't believe that children had the gall to say something so hurtful, so devastating to another child.

I lifted him up and sat him onto my lap; I began to rock him back and forth as he finally let the tears he wouldn't let the other kids see fall.

"Jimmy. Your father was the greatest friend and captain I could ever ask for. He loved your mother so much. And he loved you so much. He never got to meet you but I know if fate had allowed it he would be here with you now. Your father died a hero's death. He died so you and your mother and I could escape and so we could live. Do you understand that sweetheart?'

He nodded and slowly began to stop sobbing. As he regained control so did I; the anger and hatred I felt towards those children disappeared as concern for Jimmy masked it.

"I know what they said wasn't true but...but I just couldn't control myself. I hit the one that was nearest to me. And he wasn't the only one that hit me back another one did; then another and another. Before I knew it I had five of them hitting me." He said sounding young and helpless.

"I understand sweetie. I really do just promise me one thing, ok? Promise me that you will never do that again. I don't know if my heart could take having to see you so beat up again."

"Promise. I love you." He whispered. "I know you do and I love you too sweetheart."

More than he would ever know.

I bandaged up the rest of his face and doctored it to the best of my capabilities. I left him so he could bathe the remainder of his body and I went to make him some soup.

I made his favorite, potato soup that night. He walked into the kitchen I carefully bandaged his few cut up knuckles and poured him some soup. His eyes had finally lost that haunted look and regained the pure innocence all children had.

He slurped down his soup slowly and I ate with him. Food was finally beginning to have taste again to me. My senses were alive again with Jimmy I was alive. Every single fiber of my ancient body loved and needed this boy. He had awoken me from a slumber of a thousand years.

"Tell me a story." He asked just like he used to when he was little and his mother had just returned to us.

"Aren't you getting a little old for my stories?" I asked teasing him so I could see his perfect smile.

He smirked in return. "Aren't I getting a little old for you to carry me around?" He sassed back.

"Completely different and you know it. I'll tell you a story as soon as you are in bed." He smirked knowing that he once again managed to get me to do everything that he asked for.

We finished dinner in silence and I cleaned up the kitchen as he got ready for bed. By the time I had wandered back there he was already asleep underneath the covers. I gingerly sat down on the edge and stroked his brown-blonde hair out of his bruised face.

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess that had lived for as long as the Earth. She had possessed the hearts of many men; knights and kings, captains and admirals, but no one held her heart until she first held this precious baby. The princess you see would never die, she was immortal and cursed to live forever. She watched the baby grow up into her soul mate yet the princess worried she would never have his heart… _


	5. Fight Club

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**Fight Club**

That first fight was definitely not Jimmy's last. He was too much of his father's son to ever back down or to not defend someone's honor.

By the time he had turned eight I was called to the principal's office at least fifty times for him fighting during school hours and that didn't even cover the fights he had gotten into after school.

I very well could have gotten a medical degree by the time his mother was supposed to return and I was already planning my newest "death." I filled a data PADD for Jimmy with voice recorded messages from me and video messages also along with some of the data I had been protecting for thousands of years.

The last day I thought I would spend with him, I pulled him out of school and we did a rare thing; we went out for breakfast and went fishing just like we did when he was younger.

It was hard for me to think of life without James Tiberius Kirk. I was hoping my leaving wouldn't traumatize him anymore than he was already scarred. I could play the age game and attempt to add a few more wrinkles to my otherwise flawless face, but then he would just keep getting older and older.

I also didn't want to be his "Aunt Jo" forever. The first time I saw those icy blue eyes I had a foreboding feeling that there was something more set in store for us; something more than me being his mother figure and friend.

"Jo, why did you pull me out of school today?" Jimmy asked as he leaned back in his seat. I had forgotten that he dropped the Aunt part of my name a few months prior.

"Today's my birthday, didn't you know?" I teased.

"I don't believe you." He said frankly.

"Oh really now, and why don't you believe me?" I said playing his little game.

"My mother's ship is supposed to be back today." He said slowly. I was astounded the boy new exactly what was happening. I just hoped he didn't have the sense to worry that today would be our last day together.

"Well we have cause for double celebration then!" I said cheerfully attempting to put his mind at ease.

"Jo…can I say something without you thinking too horribly of me?" He asked quietly his voice barely above a whisper.

"You can say absolutely anything to me Jimmy and I will never think bad of you or love you any less."

"I miss my mother but at the same time…I don't want her to come back." The first half he said clearly but after he paused his voice dropped to a whisper again.

"Why do you not want her to come back?" I asked trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"I'm afraid that once she comes back I won't get to see you anymore and I'll have to live with her and Chris again. I hate Chris." This boy had the gift to tug at my heart strings. "Plus there is this feeling that I can't shake…it's the feeling that this is the last time we will ever be like this again."

I made my face void of emotion. He couldn't possibly know me that well to know what plans I had in store for after today. No one could ever cease to amaze me as much as Jimmy did. In all of my years living, or hiding as a human, never did one single person know me as well as I knew me.

"I'll never willingly leave you Jimmy that I promise you, but there is a force greater than us working. It's called fate and if it is deemed necessary that we must part I want you to know I'll always love you and you'll always have me with you." My promise made him visibly relax.

"I promise the same to you Jo."

--

Absolutely no news was heard from the U.S.S Caraway, it was supposed to dock today and I was supposed to "die". Jimmy needed a normal life with his own biological mother. I needed to disappear.

Finally hours after Jimmy had fallen asleep waiting for his mother did I get a message from Winona.

_Jo- the trip got extended for two more years. If you need to, you can leave Jimmy with Chris if not please stay with him. I know he loves you. Send my love to him and all my love for you too. _

_Nona _

I exhaled worries melting from my mind then they were closely replaced with fresh ones. My appearance. I needed to look older. I walked briskly to a mirror and concentrated carefully to slightly deepen the lines I already made to make them a little more defined.

That would have to suffice until Winona got back. I couldn't bear to leave James with Chris, especially not after I heard the venom in Jimmy's voice as he mentioned Chris earlier.

This had to be the problem with the Changelings. Once we got attached we refused to leave until we were found out and killed. I always had played it safe. I never had gotten attached. I never cared previously but James Tiberius Kirk held my heart within his palm and I was nothing but a pawn on his chessboard.

--

Shockingly enough the Jimmy that came home the next day to me was not a bloody mess but looked just as decent as he did when he left the house that morning. My luck didn't hold out for long and the rest of the week he had blood dripping from his nose and his knuckles were a bloody pulp.

I never asked him why he fought. I knew he had his reasons and I knew he had his father in him. The little part of him that was George would never let him back down or listen to trash being said about those he loved. I did my best to take care of his injuries, I honestly didn't trust hospitals even though I knew medicene had advanced I knew that I probably knew more than most doctors.

I bandaged bloody knuckles, taped small cuts back together, iced black eyes and reset his nose once or twice when he managed to get it broken.

I knew he fought more than one boy at a time and I knew he held his own. He may have been banged up but I considered myself lucky since I didn't have to care for his opponents; something told me that they looked a hell of a lot worse than Jimmy did.

This continued for months until one day he came home to find me on the floor crying.

"Jo don't cry…please don't cry." He pleaded with me. I stemmed my tears and looked into his loving non-bloody face. He had dark bruises everywhere but no blood.

He hugged me and wiped away my tears just like I had done for him for years. "I won't fight anymore since I can tell it's tearing you apart." He murmured into my auburn hair. He knew exactly what I was thinking without me uttering a single syllable.

--

It was nearing Jimmy's tenth birthday and Winona would be back at the end of May. This would be my last birthday with him for awhile; at least until I could create a disguise when we would be around the same age.

It took me months to find the perfect present for him, but the day I saw it I bought it without a moments hesitation for him. I bought him his own dirt bike so he could learn how to balance and drive one successfully before he turned sixteen and got his own motorcycle that he reminded me he was getting everyday.

The morning he turned ten I made him his favorite chocolate chip pancakes and I walked him down to the bus stop promising him his gift and a fun night once school was out.

He looked at me skeptically; he could already sense my uneasiness and my dreading of having to leave.

The day passed without a hitch and Jimmy came home without a scratch on him just like he promised he would. I hugged him at the door and lead him into the decorated house. He had a huge chocolate cake waiting for him along with some little presents from me and one from his mother. Winona sent him some Star Fleet paraphernalia and I had gotten him his very own leather jacket and data PADD he would need for school.

His face lit up at the presents and the cake. We ate two huge pieces and bantered back and forth for half an hour before I took him outside to his surprise. He saw the dirt bike and practically tackled me. He then ran to the bike and was on it in the blink of an eye.

"Jo teach me how to ride!" He called to me.

We spent the rest of the sticky afternoon outside in the fields as I taught him how to ride the bike. He wiped out countless times but got back up and kept trying. Obviously he wouldn't give up until he had it mastered. That determination I saw in him mirrored both of his parents.

Red dirt caked his white t-shirt and his jeans had whole everywhere in them. His face was smudged with the red dirt as well but tha couldn't mask his look of determination.

This would be my thirteenth year to spend with one of the members of the Kirk family, and in a few months time I would be a different person living a different life until the opportune moment came for me to be with my Jimmy again.

**A/N: This is my last chapter with Jo. The next one and possibly few afterwards will just be Jimmy, until Jo can come back into the picture with a different name and different face.**


	6. The Worst Part of Life

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**A/N: Just a reminder that this chapter and probably the next two will be in Jimmy's point of view so we can see the rebellious car meets ravine episode and some of his younger teenage girl drama.**

**The Worst Part of Life**

It had been two weeks since I last saw Jo. My mother arrived and whisked me home to her and Chris. I was glad to have her back but I felt nothing but hate for Chris. I guess the thing that was irritating me the most was the fact that she was trying to act like we were the picture perfect family.

We weren't. I knew it and so did every kid at school. The way they looked at me and whispered behind my back made me want to whip the smug looks off of all of their faces. That was the reason I fought, the smug little bastards thought they were better than me and thought that they could say anything that they wanted and get away with it, but I never let them get away with it. Well that was until I promised Jo I wouldn't fight but no that Jo was gone the fights started again and I no longer had the incentive to stop.

Jo…I missed her so much. She was practically my mother she had raised me for six years and she was the only reason my mother had some of her life back together.

Today I wasn't going to fight, today I was going to go to the bar after school and see Jo.

School didn't end soon enough. I wanted to see Jo so much and I had to see her before mom got upset over it. I dashed into the bar and she wasn't there. The only person that was behind the bar was the owner Dan.

"Sorry kid, Jo hasn't come in for a week now. I don't know where she is at." Dan called to me once he recognized my face.

"Ok…thanks." I called back to him as I shuffled out. My mind was churning with unpleasant thought. The most devastating was the idea that Jo had left me.

I walked home trying to ease my mind with thoughts that she just went on a vacation or that she was sick. The thought of her ill scared me almost as much as her being gone did. I tried to not even think that she might be dead…that couldn't be possible. My Jo would never die, nor would she ever change or leave me.

I pushed open the tattered screen door and walked into my house. "Mom!"

There was no answer so I walked out to the back porch to find her sitting in her favorite rocking chair napping. I gently shook her and she stirred.

"Mom." I said shaking her again until her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey Jim," she murmured.

"Mom, I miss Jo." I said quickly trying to ignore the brief flash of hurt that went across her face. "And when I went to see here at work today she wasn't there, and Dan said he hadn't seen her for a few weeks."

"Oh..." She said seeing the worry painted on my face. "I'll go check on her; you stay here with your step-father and get your work done." She tenderly caressed my face and I nodded.

--

My mother had been gone for entirely too long. Try two hours too long. If Jo was ok she would've brought her home for dinner, she wouldn't have stayed there talking and letting me continue to worry.

Every scenario I was running through my head kept getting more disastrous than the first I initially had.

I was sitting on the front porch tracing designs in the red dirt trying to shake the foreboding sense I had. I could always sense when Jo was pulling away from me, and I knew right before my mom got back she had pulled away.

That feeling never managed to escape me but I was swept up in my mom being home and Chris being drunk to not really have time to think twice about it, until now. Now all I could think of was seeing her emerald eyes filled with pain, a pain I didn't recognize.

The sun was settling down behind the horizon when I finally saw the trail of dust I had been waiting for. As soon as the car door opened I knew my worst fears were about to be made real. My mothers cheeks were tear stained and she held a box full of items.

I ran to her and she dropped the box as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry Jimmy." She choked out in between sobs. Tears were coursing down my cheeks as I realized that the pain that filled her emerald eyes had to be pain at knowing that she was going to have to let fate intervene and take her away from me.

Pain was a numbing sensation. I didn't feel much in the next few moments. I felt my mother's warm touch as she led me inside and I could smell the alcohol. She sat me down on my bed and left the box next to me. She returned five minutes later after sharing a whispered conversation with Chris.

I just sat there unmoving, completely unable to think of anything except for trying to remember her face.

"We need to talk." Mom said softly as she sat down on the edge of my bed. I felt the bed shift underneath her weight and I lifted my head to look into her sea blue eyes, tears pricked at the back of my eyes, all I wanted was to see those emerald eyes one last time.

"Jo is dead. She had an incurable disease and there was nothing we could do to help her." Mom started slowly. I knew she was thinking of how to break this to me, and the only comfort I got from this thought was knowing that Jo would've known what to say.

"She left you everything…her house, all of the money, and she left you a few special possessions." She acknowledged the box sitting in between us.

"Honey I'm really sorry and I know how much Jo meant to you. She meant a lot to me too. I'm here if you need someone to talk to…" She trailed off.

"Can I miss school tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded. "You can have tomorrow off then I want you to go back. Is there anything else you need?" She asked looking at me intently. I knew she was trying to help but all I wanted was Jo.

"Can I have some time to myself?" I heard myself asking as I eyed the box. She kissed my forehead as she left the room.

I could feel Jo's presence around me and I could almost smell her sweet vanilla and coffee smell. The other scent that she smelled of I could never place, it almost smelled like rain but it was her signature scent. I pulled out a sweatshirt from the box and inhaled this delightful aroma that I would miss.

I pulled my own shirt off and pulled the sweat shirt on hoping it would make me feel closer to her. I started to dig through the box that held all that was left of my Jo. There were books with notes scrawled into them, saying how she wanted me to read them and think of her.

At the bottom of the box there was a data PADD and a picture frame. I turned on the picture frame and watched the images go by slowly. The first one on it was one of a young Jo with my parents, then there was one of her holding a baby, the baby I assumed was me. The next hundred pictures were countless photos taken of her and I throughout the years and the last one was of me and her on my tenth birthday.

I froze the picture and zoomed in on her face. There were the emerald eyes I missed and needed to see. I panned out slowly taking in her flawlessly perfect face, her loving smile and her long auburn hair.

The picture sparked so many different memories, the first being the time I asked her to grow her hair out again after she cut it short and the last being the conversation we had the day my mom was supposed to come back when I was eight.

"_I'll never willingly leave you Jimmy that I promise you, but there is a force greater than us working. It's called fate and if it is deemed necessary that we must part I want you to know I'll always love you and you'll always have me with you."_

She didn't leave me willingly, just like she promised she wouldn't. My Jo was taken from me; taken from me by an unknown disease that fate had deemed necessary to give her.

I put down the picture and picked up the data PADD, excitement coursed through my veins. I couldn't wait to see if Jo had left me any surprises on it. I turned it on and searched the video file quickly. The first video read _My Death_ I clicked on it immediately and was greeted by long auburn hair and emerald eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I watched the video.

_Hey Jimmy. I hope you are doing ok and aren't too upset with me. I'm sorry that our time together has ended but I hope you will remember that I'll always be with you. I have known I was going to die for quite some time now and I had prepared myself with the fact that I'll never see you again…_She faltered as tears clouded her eyes. _I hope I had managed to prepare you for a life without me. You have a great future ahead of you and I don't want my death to cloud it for you. You are the strongest person I know and I know you are destined for greatness. Don't let it pass you by…promise me you won't. Anyways the you I'm with is about to get home from school so I have to go now. I love you and always will. You've had my heart since the first moment I held you as a baby. If you ever feel sad or lonely or lost please watch a video I've left you on this data PADD. Until then hugs and kiss Jimmy. _

A list of fifty videos replaced Jo's loving face. Tears were coursing down my cheeks as I held the data PADD. I gingerly sat it down and pulled my knees up to my chest. Jo knew exactly what to do to help me get through this even though she was no longer here.

--

In the dark Jimmy was illuminated by the light coming from his room. I could see tear stains on his cheeks but he had a faint smile upon his lips. I hoped the smile was for me. I took one last loving look at him then I revved the motorcycle as I drove away not knowing the next time I would see him.

--

A crash from the other room shook me from my thoughts and wiped the smile I had from thinking of Jo off of my face.

I heard my mother screaming at a drunken Chris. "Shut the hell up!" I heard her screech and I pulled the sweatshirt closer to me trying to calm me by smelling the aroma that was Jo.

I heard a body hit the floor and I shuddered hoping my mom wouldn't keep yelling at him. She didn't need to take any more hits from Chris. If it had been any other night I would go out there and attempt to stop him. The one thing I could thank the boys from school for was teaching me how to take a hit. But tonight I couldn't bring myself to leave the little bit of Jo I had left.

I heard the shattering of glass and hoped it was mom throwing something at him. Then Chris bellowed shaking the entire house. "I'M GLAD THE FUCKING BITCH IS DEAD!!"

I heard a wailing scream as my mother erupted into sobs. Anger and hatred was a poison in my veins. The son of a bitch was going to pay. As soon as mom was back in space he was going to fucking pay…


	7. Revenge is Sweet

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**A/N: So this chapter might seem a wee bit familiar but there is quite a bit of elaboration besides what yall already know. Enjoy ******

**Revenge is Sweet**

For two long years Chris's hateful outburst rang throughout my ears. He beat me countless times whenever I smarted off to him or would refuse to take his shit or let him beat my mom senseless; all of those grayed in comparison to how much I hated him for what he said about my Jo.

Mom left again; three days after my twelfth birthday this time and she was going to be gone for yet another two years, and now I had no Jo to protect me or take me away from Chris.

I crouched down beside my door listening for any noise that would let me know what Chris was doing. I could hear him snoring over the sound of the TV and knew that my time was limited until he woke up.

As soon as my bedroom door swung open the smell of alcohol assaulted my nostrils. I snuck out of the house; tip-toeing quietly only freezing once when a particularly loud snore erupted from Chris.

I sighed knowing half the danger was over with. The air was hot and sticky as I crept around the house to the car port. Red dust was kicked up behind me. I paused only once in my crazed task and that was to look lovingly at the dirt bike Jo had left me, I silently hoped that it would survive the wrath of Chris once my stunt was over with.

The gorgeous red vintage car sat in front of me; the car that he liked more than me, loved more than my mother, and he would actually care if it fucking died. I grinned loving the idea that I had. I mean honestly what could I say…karma was a bitch.

I climbed into the car and silently thanked Jo for teaching me how to drive when I was little. Even though I only had driven on her lap I could remember everything she had said perfectly.

_Start the engine Jimmy. _The ghost of her was reminding me of what to do. I entered the code Chris had for the car and pressed the ignition button, the engine roared to life. _Good now press the brake and put the car into drive. _Her smooth voice echoed in my mind and I did exactly what she told me to.

I eased the car out of the car port then excitement overtook me as I peeled out of the drive way. The car swerved but I quickly corrected it and hit the gas. I watched the speedometer crawl and adrenaline was pumping through my veins.

The car phone went off. I knew it had to be Chris and I relished the thought of him sitting at home helpless to save his precious car. I hit the answer button and him yelling at me filled the small vehicle. "Just because your mother isn't on the planet…" He grew muffled as I concentrated on driving.

"There better not be one damn scratch on that car!" He threatened before I disconnected him. Not one scratch? I smirked, fat chance of that happening.

I continued to hold the gas pedal to the floor. The speedometer continuously continued to move higher and I higher. Suddenly it hit me; I could take the roof down and this would make to be even more fun.

I flipped one latch and leaned over to flip the next. _Now Jimmy don't get distracted while you're driving. _I was crazy, absolutely and utterly insane. A dead woman was reminding me how to drive. I shook off the thoughts and pushed the roof up. It ripped off of the car and went flying off to land in the red Iowa dirt.

The hot wind was in my face and I yelled remembering my first motorcycle ride with Jo. Adrenaline continued to rise along with my speed. Billy James, my favorite punching bag came into site. I floored it once more passing him and gave him the bird as I shouted obscenities at him.

I was trying to remember how to get to the damn ravine where I wanted to deposit this fucking car when sirens where heard behind me. Shit. Police.

"Citizen, pull over!" The cop commanded. I had milliseconds to think out a plan. I looked ahead of me and saw a break in the corn field. I smiled to myself, perfect.

I slammed the brake and seemed to be ready to pull over when at the last second possible I turned the wheel skidding slightly before I hit the gas again. I was flying down the dirt road. Red dirt was a hazy cloud behind me that engulfed the cop. I knew the edge of the field ended in the ravine I was wanting.

The seconds ticked by as the ravine drew ominously closer and closer.

Life seemed to pause in those brief seconds then it was time to move. I slammed the brake, pulled the gear and turned the wheel all in a second. I opened the door and leapt from the car. I hit the red dirt and clung on to the edge of the cliff until I heard the satisfactory crunch of metal at the bottom.

I dug my nails in and pulled myself up the perilous edge and stood ready to face the cop. "Is there a problem officer?" I asked sarcasm dripped from my words.

"Citizen, what is your name?" It asked its voice disguised by the helmet it was wearing.

"James Tiberius Kirk." I proudly stated.

--

I looked into those icy blue eyes. He had grown up to be a handsome young man.

--

"Citizen, return home." And with that the cop was gone. No ticket, no don't do that again, and no correctional center.

I was shocked. I shrugged my shoulders well at least I would have a story to tell all of the girls. Then I began walking back to my ghosts, I was going to stay at the house Jo had left me tonight then brave going home tomorrow.

**A/N: Please excuse any inaccuracies from the movie and this. It has unfortunately been a few weeks since I last saw it ******** Also I know I said it was going to be the end of Jo but I love putting her in there here and there to make her seem as though she is his guardian angel. Thanks again to everyone who has read this! It really makes my day to see my inbox filled with reviews and story adds.**


	8. Womanizer

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**Womanizer**

One thing that James Tiberius Kirk knew about himself was that he was good with women. He always managed to get Jo to do his bidding and now that he finally recognized the opposite sex as a teenage boy of the age of fourteen; he knew he had a power over them. All it took was one look from his icy blue eyes and his devilish smirk and the girls would flock around him.

The only problem with this was that he was picky.

I knew I was picky. I tried to change it, but I couldn't help it. Green eyes were my undoing. Every girl that had green eyes was one of my targets. I gravitated towards green eyes and unfortunately they were very uncommon, most of the time I had to settle for hazel eyes or even if I was really desperate I'd go for a girl with blue eyes. As long as the girl was wearing green and it enhanced her eye color to deceive me into thinking they were green I was happy and charming.

Even in my green eye hunt none could ever compare to the emerald that I secretly wanted.

No one knew about my search for those emerald eyes; they haunting my waking thoughts and my dreams. Not a moment went by that I didn't think about emerald eyes or the smile that would come with them.

The car story was a great hit with the ladies. I doubt a single one of them believed me but it still managed to get them to want to make out with me. Another real pleaser for them was my scars. I was shocked at how much they seemed to find the scars sexy. I played off of it and all of the girls knew I was the flirt to go to.

--

High School was my favorite part of my education. I had older girls after me, and younger ones drooling in my footsteps.

As soon as I turned sixteen I started driving Jo's old motorcycle to and from school. Mom hated it and called it Jo's deathtrap and tried so hard to keep me off of it. Her attempts were futile and they only fueled me to want to drive it more.

Another thing my mom did was she begged and pleaded with me to join Star Fleet. I refused. I couldn't go up into space and live in the vast emptiness that had claimed my father. I think I only refused to upset her, since she did nothing but leave me in hell while she was up there in space.

By the time my junior year had rolled around I had successfully kissed, made out with, and felt up every green eyed girl in the school (and that's not even to mention the hazel and blue eyed girls that I had to settle for too.) I had yet to find one worth sleeping with, so I James Kirk, womanizer was still a virgin.

--

It was my seventeenth birthday and I woke up and watched a video Jo had left me for this day in particular.

_Happy Birthday Jimmy! You're seventeen today sweetie! Have some chocolate chip pancakes and think of me! I hope you are enjoying my old motorcycle but not too much. _She laughed her gorgeous musical laugh and shook her auburn hair out. _Anyways I want you to withdraw your birthday money from the account I left you and buy yourself a new motorcycle that won't break down on you. There should be plenty for the nicest bike out there. _

My jaw dropped a new motorcycle? The nicest one out there? I was shocked. Jo honestly had planned out my entire future for me.

_One more thing sweetheart. I know your mother must be begging you to join Star Fleet and I know you have to be refusing to even consider the thought, right? You know I was in Star Fleet with both of your parents and I can understand how it would be hard for you to want to undertake that career. Do me one favor though honey, take the aptitude test. If Star Fleet isn't your thing don't let Nona pressure you into joining, but I could never see you being pressured into anything. I love you forever and always and if you are ever in doubt look for a sign, I'll send you one. I'm forever yours Jimmy._

With that the emerald eyes disappeared and I was left to my thoughts. Jo knew my mother well enough to know what the woman was trying to force me to do. I laughed thinking at how confident she sounded during that part of the video.

I would take the aptitude test. Jo had never lead me in the wrong direction before and I knew she would always point me in the right one. As for the new motorcycle I was ecstatic, while I loved Jo's old motorcycle and its sentimental value it held, I really wanted the fastest bike out there. I was continuously searching for the biggest adrenaline thrill I could find and a faster bike would satisfy that for a little while.

I glanced at the clock to see if I had time to stop for my favorite chocolate chip pancakes at the best breakfast joint in town. I had an hour to kill until first class started. I pulled on clothes in a rush, a craving for the pancakes had settled in my stomach.

--

I wolfed down a plate of five chocolate chip pancakes at the local diner. God these tasted just like the pancakes Jo used to make me. All I wanted now was to see her smile and smell the sweet aroma of coffee, vanilla and I think rain that was Jo.

I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts. Jo had been dead for seven years; there was no point in still missing her, because she would never come back to me. No matter how much I wanted her too. You could never will the dead back into the alive.

I gulped down a glass of milk and left money on the table. I headed to school eagerly anticipating buying my new motorcycle after school was out.

--

Two more hours, two more hours, two more hours; I chanted continuously in my mind trying to make the day go by faster. Unfortunately I couldn't will time to speed up either. I sighed in exasperation at my inability to be patient. A sweet voice welcomed me back to reality.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" A gorgeous brunette asked. "Nah. You can sit her if you like." I said giving the new girl a quick once over. She was stunning. Long brown curls cascaded down the back of her petite frame. She had a perfect creamy skin and plump full lips that made me want to kiss them. She looked as though she would come up to my chin in height and she had a slender build with curves in all of the right place. Yes definitely perfect curves where they were needed.

I had missed her eyes though. I didn't know what color they were, if my luck held they would be green and I'd be in heaven.

Our teacher had just began his speech over astrophysics when I had decided I needed to see what color her eyes were. "Well hello beautiful and welcome to hell." I joked trying to get her attention as I shot her a dazzling smile. She titled her head back, letting her hair fall away from her long perfect neck, and shush-ed me.

I was shocked, not a single girl had every blown me off before. And this girl was not going to be the first. "Come on you aren't seriously going to listen to this old guy go on and on and on for the next hour now, are you?" I whispered smirking my awarding winning smirk.

She continued to ignore me. "Well you could at least give me your name, or I'll have to make one up for you." She turned around in her seat and put her finger to my lips. "Temperance." She said looking down at my lips then finally her eyes met my own and I was welcomed into a sea of emerald.

Before I even had time to react she turned back around and I was alone stunned into silence. The emerald eyes I wanted were finally right in front of my face, the only problem was that this girl was obviously not going to give the time of day.

--

The bell rang signally the end of class and I stood up casually and waited by her side. She looked up at me and rolled those emerald eyes, as she gathered her stuff. She stood up looking at me to move. I was right about her height the top of her head reached my chin.

"Sorry we got off to a bad start." I said giving her my best smile. "James Kirk, at your service."

"Temperance Black. Now will you please move." She said agitation clearly heard.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" I asked putting the charm into overdrive.

"Nope." She said shortly. How hard was this girl going to make me work for it?! "At least let me walk you to it so I can protect you from the arrogant pricks." I said trying to catch her eye.

"Good luck for protecting me from yourself." She scoffed and she dodged me quickly and began to walk off. I couldn't give up. I was James Kirk for Christ's sake; I got every girl I wanted and more.

I followed her swinging hips and finally caught up to her. "So Temperance, you like motorcycles?" I casually asked trying to get her to pay me a little bit of attention.

She nodded seeming determined to not speak with me. "Oh really?" I asked trying to keep it cool now that I finally had something to talk to her about. "Yes." She replied briskly.

"Well, I'm buying a new one today, if you would like to join me? I need someone to drive my old one for me." I said hoping she would take the hint and just say yes because I'm sure by now she had realized that I didn't give up.

"Maybe some other day, Farmboy." She said actually smiling at me. So this was just a game to her. A very well played and thought out game.

As she stopped in front of a classroom door. I moved into her personal space, leaving only a few inches in between us. "Let's make some other day today, and I won't take no for an answer." She started to speak so I pulled her own move on her and placed my finger on her luscious lips. "Shh. I'll be right here once school is out."

Her emerald eyes sparkled in amusement as I sauntered off down the hallway.

--

I left class five minutes early so Temperance wouldn't have the chance to escape from me. I waited patiently leaning against lockers as I watched the seconds tick away on the old fashioned clock.

As the bell rang my initial thought has right, Temperance was the first out of the classroom and seemed to be trying to hide from me. "Hope you aren't trying to run away from me." I drawled out. She froze and amusement stretched across my face in a smile.

"I wasn't running...I was simply looking for you." She said quickly smiling sweetly to try to further emphasis her words.

"Uh huh...sure." I said as I drew closer to her once again. She didn't back down but stood her ground and I could swear she even moved step closer to me. My body was on fire, this emerald eyed stranger was going to be the death of me; I wanted her, no I needed her more than I've ever needed anyone.

She just smiled at me and her eyes sparkled as she turned from me and sauntered off down the hallway. "You coming?" She called down the hall over her shoulder. Snap out of it Jim and follow her.

I, Jim Kirk, had never followed a girl they always followed me, well until now.

I was mesmerized by the gently swing of her hips as I quickly caught up to her. "So Temperance where are you from?" Temperance the name just rolled off of my tongue perfectly and I savored the way it sounded. She glanced sideways to look at me before answering. "No where."

"And before no where?" I teased. She smiled, "San Francisco and before there here."

Here? Wait she lived here. Why in the world had I never met her until now. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the feeling of her hand on my chest as she stopped me from walking. My skin burned underneath the t-shirt I was wearing and my heart was beating frantically. She smirked, she could feel my heart beating and I willed it to slow down to normal.

This cat and mouse game we were playing was driving me crazy. She removed her hand slowly and tantalizingly as she brushed her fingers down my chest. All I wanted to do was grab her and slam her into the locker as I kissed her senseless, yet she seemed to have me paralyzed.

She dumped all of her stuff into her locker and turned to me; her emerald eyes were laced with mischief. "Ready to go?" I said smoothly my voice only a little husky.

"Do I have any choice in the matter?" She asked, I looked like I was thinking really hard before I answered her. "No, you don't. Now let's go." I said laughing.

We bantered back and forth as we walked out to my motorcycle. "Do you not have anyone you need to tell where you are going?" I asked making sure I wasn't about to get her into trouble. "Nope both of my parents are serving on a Star Ship. I live by myself." My eyes darkened at the words Star Ship. She glanced away when she realized that she had said something wrong.

I smiled trying to get back to our upbeat and happy mood we were in. I straddled the bike and held it upright waiting for her to get on. She did one quick skeptical look over then mumbled "What the hell" as she got on behind me. Her arms snaked slowly around my waist and set her head on my back for a second before lifting it again.

I revved the bike and I could feel her smile through the fabric. I looked back into those emerald eyes one last time and we were off.

**A/N: Absolutely no offense to the brown, blue, and hazel eyed girls out there. Also the next chapter will have a little bit of backtracking so we can get Temperance's thoughts :) Thanks so much to everyone again! If you have any ideas or want to see something happen please reveiw or send me a message! Also this will be the only chapter I post today my OCD is kicking in driving me crazy that the chapters are odd at the moment lol.**


	9. Hello Jimmy

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**Hello Jimmy**

Even though I had watched over him as his guardian angel the past seven years nothing could prepare me for how much he had grown up and how stunning he was. His face looked as though it was carved out of marble as a likeness to a Greek god, but he had it all scrunched up as though he was lost in thought.

I appraised his masculine physique quickly; taking in the wide strong shoulder that tapered down to narrow hips. I could imagine what was underneath his white wife beater and leather jacket and the images had me on the verge of drooling.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I said sweetly as I watched him blink a few times before he seemed to be all there.

"Nah. You can sit here if you like." He said as he began to devour me with his eyes, before he could look into my own distinct emerald eyes I diverted them down so he would have to be stuck with just looking at my physique.

I felt his burning gaze and my skin felt as though it was on fire. I felt a burning desire coursing through my veins and I tried to quench it but it wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried.

The astrophysics teacher began a speech over something that I learned when the subject first became available, luckily for me there was nothing he could teach me that I wouldn't already know.

My thoughts wandered to Jimmy. No he was James now; he would never be my Jimmy again just as I would never be his Jo. I hoped he watched the video that Jo had made him for his seventeenth birthday; I couldn't tell if that was what he was thinking about earlier but a gut instinct made me think that it was.

Now the only problem I had to overcome was to learn how to not be Jo. I had to have enough differences in my personality to hide the fact that I still had emerald eyes, which could possibly give me away.

"Well hello beautiful and welcome to hell." James joked, I knew he was trying to get me to turn around and look at him but I chose to rebuff him instead knowing that he would much rather enjoy the chase. I tilted my head back slowly revealing the creamy column that was my neck to him and said a definite "Shush."

I could almost imagine the shocked expression he had plastered on that perfect face and it made me chuckle to myself. Denial, shock and irritation were practically radiating off of him as he made yet another attempt.

"Come on you aren't seriously going to listen to this old guy go on and on and on for the next hour now, are you?" James whispered into my ear and I knew he was smirking; using the delicious smirk he had perfected at the age of four.

Silence. I said nothing and irritation was slowly getting the best of him. "Well you could at least give me your name, or I'll have to make one up for you." Finally my opportune moment.

I turned around in my seat, trying to ignore the creaking noise it made. I put a finger on his perfect kissable mouth and diverted my eyes downwards wanting to do nothing but kiss him, then slowly I braced myself as I shifted my eyes upwards to be greeted with the intensity of his soul piercing icy blue eyes. "Temperance." I said breathily and turned back around without giving him a chance to react.

--

I sat for the entire class mentally preparing myself for the game of cat and mouse I was about to initiate. The bell rang and knocked me out of my silent revere. I could hear him move and I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

I glanced up and rolled my eyes. That was definitely my Jimmy; he was never one to back down. God he wasn't Jimmy. James, James, James; I chided to myself as I gathered all of my stuff.

I stood up giving him the 'get the hell out of my way' look. And of course it didn't work.

"Sorry we got off to a bad start." He said giving me what had to be his best smile. "James Kirk, at your service." I didn't want to be agitated with him but I couldn't help it he was so arrogant now.

"Temperance Black. Now will you please move." I enjoyed the way Temperance rolled off of my tongue, and I knew he would enjoy saying it just as much.

He refused to move and kept that ridiculous smile on his face. "Do you need help finding your next class?" He asked being impossibly charming.

"Nope." I was inwardly dying of laughter as I saw the look of agitation that marred his perfect looks for a millisecond.

"At least let me walk you to it so I can protect you from the arrogant pricks." I looked everywhere but directly at him in the eye.

"Good luck for protecting me from yourself." I scoffed and I quickly dodged him. I walked briskly away and headed for my next class, which hopefully he would not have.

It was so hard trying to be mean and act disinterested towards James. I knew the moment I first saw those icy blue eyes that I had finally found what I was looking for. I spent a million lifetimes and it brought me to the one single moment that I met him in.

"So Temperance, you like motorcycles?" James's sexy voice brought me back to my reality. So he still loved motorcycles, I was ridiculously happy that he didn't forget our old rides. I knew I couldn't answer him verbally without showing an excessive amount of emotion so I nodded in return.

"Oh really?" He asked prying further. "Yes." I replied briskly a little bit curious to where was planning on going with this.

"Well, I'm buying a new one today, if you would like to join me? I need someone to drive my old one for me." He said using all the persuasiveness he had. I smiled to myself; he was actually going to use the money I had set aside for him to get his own bike.

"Maybe some other day, Farmboy." I said flashing him a smile as I stopped in front of my classroom door.

He stepped dangerously close to me and my heart beat quickened and my breath was caught in my throat. Let's make some other day today, and I won't take no for an answer." I opened my mouth ready for retaliation when he put his finger on my lips just as I had done to him earlier. "Shh. I'll be right here once school is out."

My emerald eyes danced with amusement as he cockily walked off.

--

"Hope you aren't trying to run away from me." He drawled out as I was attempting to hurry away from class. I automatically froze and turned to see James waiting with that ridiculously cocky grin plastered on his face.

"I wasn't running...I was simply looking for you." I said quickly smiling sweetly.

"Uh huh...sure." He said as he entered my personal space once again. I refused to back down to him and took the smallest step closer to him. His eyes were burning dark with desire and it practically radiated off of his body. I was smothered with a wave of desire as I looked into his crystal eyes.

I smiled at him and sauntered away ready for him to pursue. "You coming?" I called down the hall over my shoulder.

It took him a minute to catch up to me and I could feel his gaze appraising my body. "So Temperance where are you from?" The way he said Temperance made me recognize how much he enjoyed saying it. I glanced sideways to look at him before I answer him. "No where."

"And before no where?" He teased. I smiled having to think quickly, "San Francisco and before there here."

I smirked glad the lies where rolling off my tongue perfectly. I stuck out my hand to stop him as we reached my locker. His heart was beating frantically underneath my palm and I enjoyed knowing he was affected by me as much as I was by him.

I removed her hand slowly and tantalizingly as I brushed my fingers down his chest taking the opportunity to gently feel his muscular chest. I knew he wanted to kiss me and I wanted him to, well I partially wanted him to.

I dumped everything in my locker and turned to him mischievously. "Ready to go?" He asked unable to hide the husky tone his voice had taken on.

"Do I have any choice in the matter?" I asked sarcastically and tried to refrain from the expression of intense thought that he was putting on. "No, you don't. Now let's go." He said his laughter echoing throughout the hall.

Conversation was simple as we walked out to the old motorcycle that held so many memories.

"Do you not have anyone you need to tell where you are going?" He asked carefully. I was shocked that he was thinking before acting but at the same time he was looking out for me and that didn't surprise me.

"Nope both of my parents are serving on a Star Ship. I live by myself." I lied easily and looked into his eyes as they darkened at the words Star Ship; so he still held resentment towards Star Fleet. I glanced away trying to not arouse his suspicions.

He smiled at me as he straddled the bike and held it upright waiting for me to get on. I looked the old bike over quickly and mumbled "What the hell" before I got on behind him. I snaked my arms around his waist and a tear threatened to fall. I laid my head down quickly hoping the fabric would soak it up before he realized I was about to cry.

As he revved the bike and I smiled into his muscular back and lifted my head as he turned to look into my eyes on last time before we drove off.

--

The years had changed Jimmy. He was no longer the quasi innocent little boy that I left, he still had a small amount of innocence but for the most part the innocence had melted away and a hardened rough exterior had replaced it.

I blamed Chris and partially Winona for this. While I was still Jo I had managed to protect him from the feelings of abandonment that Winona would give him whenever she left Earth for space. I had also protected him from the monstrosity that was Chris.

But those days were no longer here and even though I didn't want to admit it those things had helped Jimmy grow up and become James.

I stood next to him as he looked at motorcycles. "She's a real beauty." He mumbled looking at the classic old Harley. He then let his gaze wonder to the new modern bikes and like a kid in a candy shop he walked over to them.

I smiled as he straddled the newest model of a crotch-rocket. He was the constant adrenaline seeker; of course he would want the fastest bike out there.

"Tempe, come sit on her with me." I paused and he caught his error. "I meant Temperance, sorry." I straddled the bike sitting behind him.

I liked how he already had a cute nick-name for me. I leaned into his back and enjoyed the warmth of it. I put my mouth right next to his ear and huskily whispered, "I like Tempe."

He faced me and smiled. "Alright Tempe, I think this is the bike I'm going to get."

The sales manager sighed in relief. I realized that it was dark and that we had been there for four hours. I laughed and James just smiled at me.

"So are you going to trade in your old bike for this one?" The sale manager asked. James shook his head. "How much?" He asked.

I blocked out the business transaction and wanted to ask him why he wanted to keep my old bike. It was a hunk of junk but I was secretly hoping he wanted it for sentimental reasons.

My thoughts evaporated as I felt his hand cupping my chin gently, he brought my chin up to his face and leaned down to where his lips were practically brushing mine. He was giving me the opportunity to close the gap or move away. The only thing was I didn't know what I wanted; part of me knew that if I kissed him the chase could end or it could just be the beginning to something neither of us could even fathom.

We hung there trapped in the moment neither of us daring to close the miniscule gap. "Go to dinner with me." He stated. "I didn't hear a question in there." I said smiling at him.

"There wasn't one. It was a statement." He handed me the key to my old motorcycle. "Follow me."

**A/N: Please no one think Jo is a pedophile or something. When she was Jim's "aunt" she had nothing but motherly feelings for him, but at the same time knew that there was more for them in the future when he was older. Also as Tempe she's going to be really different than she was before. **


	10. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**In the Beginning **

I followed James down the old dirt country roads. I was surprised he was leading me away from town. He did say dinner, didn't he? I recognized the house before he even pulled into the drive. It was my house.

I pulled up along side James and attempted to suppress the memories that had hit me like a tidal wave. He was instantly at my side and offered his hand. I took his hand slowly; curious to see what plan he had brewing in his mind.

"I thought you said we were going to dinner." I said casually bumping into him. "We are." He said smiling. He led me into the deserted house. Nothing had changed since I left it. It was the same exact house with everything in its place; he had changed nothing except the picture frame I left him was sitting on the kitchen counter.

I glanced at the picture frame; he had it paused on the picture of George, Winona and I. Now was as good of a time as ever to ask him about his past; I hoped he would let Temperance in, but I didn't know if he would or not.

"Who are these people?" I asked quietly as I motioned to the photograph. He smiled as he glanced at the photo. "That's my father, my mother, and Jolene." His voice caressed the word Jolene.

"This is Jo's house and the old motorcycle was hers too." He briefly said as he moved around the kitchen. "Oh, does she still live here?" I asked casually trying to hide the emotion I was feeling at how he said my old name.

"No, she's dead." He was trying to hide the pain and I knew it. After all I was just a stranger to him; a stranger that had Jo's eyes. He wasn't going to let me in yet, that was going to take time for him to trust me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I sat my hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at me, and as his eyes met my own something sparked in between us. "Your eyes…" He started and I couldn't let him continue this train of thought, for I was in dangerous waters, so I did the most logical thing I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him.

Fireworks- they exploded in brilliant colors beneath my closed lids. It only took James a second to realize that I was kissing him before he was kissing me back. His soft lips were pressed hard into mine as he pulled my small frame into his chest. My hands went around his neck and one played with the hair at the nape of his neck and his fingers were trailing patterns along my lower back, we separated slowly.

"Are beautiful." He finished smiling at me. I sighed as my heart began to beat regularly. My skin tingled and shivers coursed up and down my spine as he brushed a curl out of my face.

His lips caressed my own again and as much as my body ached for more all I really needed was this innocent kiss.

"How does spaghetti sound?" He asked as we finished kissing again. "Mhmm, sounds perfect." I smiled as he pressed his lips to my forehead in a gentle kiss before he let me go from his arms.

"Do you live here?" I asked. He looked up from the boiling pot of water and responded. "No, Jo left me the house in her will, but I only come here when I can't stand being at home."

He was beginning to trust me, I could see it in his eyes but they also still contained a little bit of wariness. I couldn't blame him, his mother practically abandoned him, I died on him and his step-dad beat him. Trust wasn't something he could willingly give, it was something I was going to have to earn.

"What about you? Where do you live?" He asked as he strained the water out of the pot. "Oh, I live in the apartments over by the bar." He nodded his head as he realized where that was at.

He picked up two plates of spaghetti and carried them to the table. I followed him with my eyes, enjoying the perfect body that he had grown into. "Come eat, silly." He said laughing at me, his laughter filled the small kitchen and I couldn't help but to join in.

Once I sat down he took my plate away from me and said, "Hang on." I looked at him puzzled as he was winding up some noodles on his fork. "Close your eyes." He instructed and I complied. "Now open your mouth." I slowly opened my mouth and tasted the homemade spaghetti sauce that I had taught him to make when he was just a boy.

It was undeniably cute that he was feeding me food. "Delicious." I said as I slowly opened my eyes. "That was Jo's old recipe." He said smiling before he took a big bite of food. We ate most of the meal in silence.

--

As I looked into this strangers emerald eyes, I felt as though she couldn't be a stranger. I had to have known her from some place, sometime, or in some other life. I already felt close to her, it was like she knew the pains that I had lived through and wanted nothing more but to help me.

Oh and kissing her. It was indescribable. It was like I had never kissed another girl, or at least I have never kissed any girl and had this big of a reaction to it. I wanted to do more than just kiss her, I wanted to familiarize myself with every curve and contour of her body, but at the same time all I wanted was to hold her and tell her all of the pains and troubles I've suffered and have her comfort me.

I didn't have any clear thoughts when it came to Tempe, all I knew for sure was that I couldn't let her go.

--

"Stay the night with me." James whispered as he was watching me. "I'm not going to sleep with you." I said back evenly.

"I'm fine with that." He said smiling that ridiculous smile. "Are you really?" I asked just a bit skeptical, I knew about his womanizing yet I didn't know where they had ended.

"I don't want to sleep with you…tonight." He said evenly as he leaned over to kiss my forehead.

I raised my eyebrows. "Look I won't even touch you, unless if you want me to of course." He said as he leaned back keeping to his word.

"Why do you want me to stay then?" I asked hoping that he just wanted to get to know me better. "Promise to not laugh at me." He said quietly, all traces of cockiness gone.

"Promise." I reached across the table to take his hand. "I feel as though I already know you and can trust you, so I just wanted to get closer to you." He said his honesty was shocking, yet I couldn't let my guard down too much otherwise he would put two and two together, the eyes and this familiar feeling and everything would be blown.

"I understand what you are saying, I feel the same way." I said as I stroked my thumb across his hand. "Can I kiss you?" He asked staying a man to his word about the not touching me thing.

I stood up and went and sat in his lap. I nodded as his lips tenderly caressed my own. I stood up and he followed me, he held my hand and led me back to my old bedroom. He let go of my hand and sat down on the bed, the bed creaked under his weight.

I joined him and the bed creaked again as the weight shifted, "Tell me about yourself." He asked. I quickly began to weave my web of lies that would become Temperance Black's life. He listened intently and did nothing but trace is fingers up and down exposed flesh.

I was finally quiet and he was still was tracing designs on my skin. "Tell me about you, James."

"My father was a Star Fleet captain for twelve minutes, in those twelve minutes he saved me, my mother, Jo, and eight-hundred other people, but he died." I squeezed his hand and he continued.

"It was hard, growing up I mean, my mother was practically wasting away over a lost love and Jo was my mother. I know my mom disappeared when I was younger and came back married to Chris. I hate him, but Jo always protected me and was there for me until a little while after my tenth birthday, then she died and I was alone."

"I'm so sorry." I kissed the inside of his palms. He brought his palms to my face and stroked his thumbs across my cheek bones. "You know you're eyes look exactly like hers."

--

"Good afternoon, Tempe." James murmured into my hair. He pulled me tighter into his chest and kissed the exposed skin on my shoulder.

"Good afternoon, James." I twisted in around in his arms and was facing him. He kissed my forehead slowly and caressed my cheek.

"Let me get you home." He said as he let go of me and rolled on to his back. I stretched out on the bed and moved to stand up. I heard a few joints pop as I stood and he as he stood he popped his neck.

We walked outside, hand in hand, and got on his newest motorcycle. So much for school, I was already skipping the second day of my education. I gripped his waist as he sped off towards town.

I was still a little big groggy from the night before. We had stayed up all night long, just talking, I was surprised how fast he had let me in but at the same time happy about it. In some weird way he must've sensed I was a lot like his Jo.

The ride was too short, I was hoping the spell we were both under would never end, but I didn't know what the future held. All I knew was that I was going to have to fight to stay with him. He was damaged, even though I could tell he was trying, it was definitely going to be a tough road to cross.

He walked me up to apartment 4C. "Friends forever?" I asked, knowing that a relationship would have to wait. "Friends forever." He replied, as I stared longingly into those icy blue eyes.


	11. Falling Slowly

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**A/N: I'm going to take some artistic liberty, not too much but I'm having trouble recalling when Pike first met Kirk, like I remember Pike saying something about repeating a grade, so I'm going to run with it. Anyways thanks to everyone who has read this story! Enjoy!**

**Falling Slowly**

**~~One Year later~~**

"Can you believe it, it's our last week of high school." I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice. Even though being with James was all I wanted, I honestly couldn't stand being stuck in school. It was unbearable, especially when I listened to the teachers botch history.

Luckily James did take the aptitude test, just as Jo had instructed and I did too, his readings were off the charts and mine weren't that far behind. "Speak for yourself." James grumbled a few steps behind me, he was dragging his feet and looked rather angry.

"What wrong?" I asked as I took his hand in mine. "The sons of bitches are failing me, and I won't survive here without you Tempe."

"Oh James, don't be so melodramatic, you'll do better without me distracting you." I said as I pulled him closer to me.

"But who will keep me out of trouble? And who will keep my attention away from all of the girls?" He whined with the cutest puppy dog expression ever on his face.

"I don't know James, you can save you from yourself and you know that. As much as saving you from the girls, I honestly don't think you would mind if they kept you distracted." I said laughing at him and his whoring ways, I knew to not get jealous it was his way of coping with being damaged.

I knew when the time came to it, he would be mine and only mine.

"Tempe, you know you are the only one for me, I love you." He earnestly said as he stopped me from walking and made me face him. I felt myself becoming lost in his eyes as he bent to kiss my forehead.

"James! Don't do that!" I squealed. "Why shouldn't I kiss my favorite girl?" He teased as he went to kiss me again.

I grabbed his chin and stopped his already puckered lips from going any further. "Because, your little fan club will kill me before your lips touch mine." I hissed. "Anyways it may be me that you love, but I'm sure you'll be in some other girls' bed."

He grabbed his heart as though I had just stabbed it. "That really hurts Tempe." His voice was half mock hurt and half serious hurt. He put his lips to my ear and whispered. "I'll have you know that you are the only girl I've shared a bed with, and we didn't even have sex."

Guilt washed over me in waves. Did I really think that he had slept around as much as I made it out, or was he as he said he was a…virgin? I secretly hoped he was one, even though I was not one, not having sex in over seven hundred years would have to suffice as being one.

Instead of responded I quickly kissed him. "That was just a friendly peck to say I was sorry." I said smiling at him as he tried to mask the dark desire that was in his eyes.

I knew desire was in my eyes too, but it couldn't be, I had to wait until the opportune moment for James and I otherwise we wouldn't make it and I couldn't bear losing him again.

I had lived through all of the ages just to have his love and I could live a little while longer without it, just so I could have it eternally.

--

Graduation had come and passed and I started medical school at the base Star Fleet had in Iowa. James only had half a semester he had to make up to graduate, well that was as long as he tried. I hoped he would for his own sake, but he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life.

He was still refusing to even think about Star Fleet as an option even though captaincy was in his blood and he proved what a great captain he would be day after day.

I knew he wouldn't be able to stay in Iowa all of his life, it would drive him crazy and he would wind up just doing stupid things, and he would possibly wind up in jail. I was hoping someone would knock some sense into him and he would join Star Fleet and end all of this nonsense of him having to be a rebel.

Our friendship had grown quickly, he was practically my brother in how close we were, but at the same time we were the classic boy and girl best friend; we both had feelings for each other and on the most part refused to act on them. James would have his little advances that I would never take seriously or I would rebuff him gently so it would not ruin our chances.

I loved him and hoped that he would eventually realize this and give up his womanizing ways.

I was working at the same bar I had worked at as Jo, when I didn't have school. Luckily the bar was right next to my apartment building so I could work late without it being too much of a hassle.

I was already in my last year of medical school; I had showed exceptional skill and was close to having to be transferred to the main academy to finish up my education.

I only had three weeks to change James's mind or we would be separated, I would be in San Francisco and he would still be stuck her in Iowa.

--

Temperance. She confused me so much and she was the only girl I could never quite figure out. All the others only ever wanted me because I was James T. Kirk. It showed that they were worth something to the other guys if they had been with me, but Tempe wasn't like any of them. She never looked at any of the other guys, and it wasn't like she didn't have their attention, they were always drooling all over her and it really made me want to punch most of them.

She was constantly in my thoughts and I was almost ashamed of the dreams I had of her…almost. She was a goddess and I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anyone.

The dreams I had almost made it impossible to see her without having desire in my eyes and only made me want her more and more everyday. I knew that she was more important than any other woman I would ever meet, yet I was terrified to commit to her. What I really needed was Jo to talk to about her, but I didn't have Jo to talk to.

I pulled out the box that she had left me from under my bed and dug around searching for the data PADD. I needed to watch Jo, hopefully she would have a video that would help me.

I scrolled through the long list and near the end came across a video that was title, Love. I clicked on it, it was as though fate was speaking to me, I had asked for help and Jo was about to give it to me.

_Hey Jimmy! _Her sweet voice said as she smiled at me through the screen. _I hope life finds you well and you took your aptitude test for me and are on your way towards the greatest that I know you are destined for. As you know this video is titled love, which means you must be in a predicament with your heart. Is this love or lust Jimmy? _

_This special girl that I know you must be thinking of, does she always have your thoughts? Is she constantly making you smile or laugh? If all of these are true then it's love Jimmy. Don't let this girl slip through your fingers, girls like her only come around once in your lifetime. I wish I could meet her, but obviously that won't happen. Just love her as I did you my Jimmy, you have my love forever and always. _

Jo was right I did love Tempe, and I couldn't let her slip away. She was my oxygen, my reason for living. A clap of thunder shook me from my thoughts and I knew I had to see her…tonight. I had to tell her, today, now. This couldn't wait another moment.

I grabbed my leather jacket and rain out into the pouring rain to get on my motorcycle.

--

I smelled of alcohol and smoke, and more body ached all over. I had just worked a double shift, I may have been living since the dawn of time but I still had problems managing money.

A flash of lightening illuminated the sky, as I ran across the street to my apartment. I walked up the stairs wearily and let my thumb get scanned so I could enter my apartment. I dropped my jacket at the door and began discarding my clothes as I walked to the bathroom.

I turned the water on scalding hot as I let my long curls out of the messy bun that I had it up in. I walked into the scalding water and sighed. My hair was quickly sopping wet and I washed the smell of smoke out of it.

The door beeped signally a visitor and I groaned. I got out of the shower and pulled on a robe as I went to see who was at my door. I looked through the peep hole and my jaw dropped.

The door swung open as lightening illuminated the night. "James?"

--

She stood there in the doorway, dripping wet and that damn bathrobe was clinging to every luscious curve of her body. "James?" she asked attempting to mask her desire but it was impossible.

I couldn't resist her, I would never be able to resist her. I walked right through her door and my mouth crashed on hers. Her protest became mute after two seconds and she ran her fingers through my hair.

I slammed her into the wall and she moaned into my mouth. Her hands went to my leather jacket and she yanked it off and threw it to the floor. My wet shirt soon followed and I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist. We fell onto her bed and her bathrobe was gone, I looked into her emerald eyes and entered heaven.

--

What the hell did I do last night? James wasn't ready, hell I didn't even know if I was ready for this type of a relationship. He was damaged, I needed to help him get through that before I went and asked for commitment and love.

He needed to mature, and figure out his life before I went and messed it all up. Too late for that, I was soon to be just another person that had hurt him.

He had his arms wrapped around me, our skin was hot and sweaty, I still couldn't sleep. I loved him, but now wasn't the time, I couldn't deny the bliss that we both had just experienced, but I had to forget it. Now wasn't the time, we weren't ready for this.

Now I had to do what I swore I would never do again, I had to hurt him.

His lips caressed my shoulder, now was as good of a time as ever, the less I had dragged it out the better it would be for him.

"James we can't do this…"


	12. Tears and Rain

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**A/N: Ok so the last chapter was pretty intense. And it's just going to stay intense for awhile now, so please stick with me through all of this and I promise that there is a method to the madness. Enjoy!**

**Tears and Rain**

Alcohol, it was mans all too powerful medicine. I saw its effects on people who were not strong enough to bear their own problems, yet it could not stop me from drinking.

I drank to forget the pain and hurt I saw in James's eyes, I drank to forget the bliss we experienced, the perfect mind-blowing melding of two bodies, and most of all I drank to forget how much I loved him.

Night after night I worked and left with a bottle and drank my memories and pain away in solitude, and night after night James came to the bar and left with a random girl.

I still had the haunting image of his hurt eyes stuck in my minds eye and his words of hurt still echoed within my ears.

--

"_James we can't do this…" I whispered as his lips caressed my sweaty skin. He laughed and pulled me closer into his body. "Tempe, don't say things like that."_

_I twisted in his arms, so I could face him. "James, I'm serious." Disbelief crossed his face and stayed in the depths of his crystal blue eyes. "But Tempe, I love you." He pressed his lips to my own. "I love you, I love you, I love you.." He repeated kissing me with each proclamation._

_I had to decide whether to hurt him or to just give in… It wasn't our time to be together._

"_I love you too, James but it just isn't…" I started unsure of how to say this. "It isn't what?" He said as he let go of me. "It isn't what you thought it would be? What is it not?!" His voice began to rise as his temper was getting the best of him. _

"_It isn't any of those things! It just isn't our time to be together! I love you and what we just shared was everything I thought it would be and more." I shouted back unable to help myself. _

"_It isn't our time." He mocked, trying to be angry but the mask of hurt that was plastered on his face said otherwise. "When the hell will it be our time then Temperance?" _

_He hadn't called me Temperance since the first day we met, saying my full name was almost like a knife going through my heart. "When you have your life together, James." I replied coldly._

"_Who knows if that will ever happen, Temperance, we can only make do with the time that we have." He no longer caressed the word Temperance it now sounded as though it was an evil curse that he wished upon me._

"_You won't die today or tomorrow James, but you will waste into nothingness if you don't get your life together and I can't sit around and watch that happen!" _

"_And you won't have to, I'll leave your life completely if that's what you want." He said as he started pulling on his clothes._

"_James, don't leave like this." I whispered as the tears began to fall. _

_He pulled on his pants then sat back down. He put his hand to my cheek and wiped off the tears. "Don't cry Tempe, just tell me what you want of me." _

"_I want you to be the man I know you will be James, I want you to be the man I'll love forever." I took his hand and held it to my face._

"_I'm sorry I'm not that man." He stood up. "I don't know if I can ever be that man, Tempe." He started to leave. I ripped the sheet off of my bed and wrapped around me and followed him. "James, don't leave…You can't leave like this." Tears were coursing down my cheeks._

"_Jimmy, don't leave without us getting this worked out." He froze. "What did you call me?" I was shocked at how negatively reacted to being called Jimmy. "I called you Jimmy."_

"_Don't ever call me that again, Tempe." He was gone, he left me crying in a bed sheet._

_Thunder clapped overhead and I could hear the steady rhythm of rain falling, I was left all alone with just my tears and rain._

_--_

I couldn't bear to see him with another woman, yet I knew what I did was for the best in the long run.

He no longer went by James or Jimmy, he always introduced himself as Jim Kirk, and would never offer another name. The pain Jo and Tempe had caused him was too much for him to let anyone else call him by those names.

I drug myself to work after a long night of wallowing in my own self pity, my head was pounding from all of the alcohol consumption and the hangover. I clocked in at six and was supposed to clock out when the bar closed.

It was time to prepare myself for seeing James leave with yet another girl. The only comforting thing was that he would only leave with green-eyed girls, apparently he still cared.

A man with a haunting past that was hidden behind his eyes was sitting at the bar drinking beer like it was water. He was the quintessential human being for the saying 'tall, dark, and handsome' and his eyes were a dark brown that's depths were endless.

"Miss a scotch please." He asked as he raised his empty beer mug. I poured him a scotch and brought him the amber liquid.

His accent was a thick southern one and his voice seemed to be perpetually gruff. I sat the glass in front of him and he downed the fiery liquid quickly. "Another." I refilled the glass and his eyes met my own.

"What sorrows are you drinking away?" I asked as I topped off his glass. His dark eyes appraised me quickly before he replied. "Bitch of an ex-wife, took everything I had in the divorce."

"Now I think that deserves a shot." He smiled at me as I went to get the tequila and two shot glasses. I sat both of the glasses down in front of him and filled them to the brim, I picked up mine.

"To loves lost." I said raising it. "To lives ahead of us." He said smiling. I knocked back the tequila, it burning a path down my throat.

"Leonard McCoy." He said stretching out his hand. "Temperance Black." I replied putting my hand in his own. Instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips. "A pleasure to meet you."

The sound of glass shattering made me look up from this stranger's eyes. It was James, he had begun to ignore his newest conquest as he watched me talk to Leonard, and his glass was at his feet in shards.

Our eyes met and his displayed nothing but hurt and pain. "James." I whispered. He looked away and rushed out of the bar.

Leonard's gruff voice brought me back to the reality of the situation; my eyes were still stuck on the place where James had just stood. "And that was?"

"A lost love…" I slowly replied. His hand found mine. "I think we need another shot."

We downed another shot. "What brought you to Iowa?" I asked enjoying my brief moments off and the company of this stranger. "Star Fleet, I have nothing else except to sign up as a doctor, I leave in two days."

"It looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other for the next four years." I smiled as the words sunk in for him. "You…" He started.

"are a doctor, soon to be cadet. Looks like we will be working together." He smiled. "Well I'm glad I have you to work with."

The evening went on and the bar emptied as the hours drew later. Leonard still sat at the bar but he was only nursing his third scotch.

He still sat there as the time to close came. I was wiping down the counter and I looked at his pathetic form. "You need a place to stay until it is time for us to head to San Francisco?" He looked up from his scotch. "Yes, please."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." He nodded his head. I walked into the backroom and right into my boss.

"Time to shut up kid, lock the front door on you way out." He said quickly. I nodded my head and took off my apron and sat it in the storage room. I looked around for a drink for Leonard and I to have once we got back to my apartment.

"Ready to go, Leonard?" I smiled at him and lifted the bottle of scotch that I had gotten.

Little did I know that James had watched us leave together and head to my apartment.

--

We sat drinking at my small table. "So Leonard, what made you want to become a doctor?" He chuckled at me, unfortunately alcohol had made us laugh at everything. "First call me Leo, and I don't really know, I always wanted to save people I guess plus I like fixing things, since I apparently can't fix my own life. What about you, Temperance?"

"It's Tempe, and I like fixing people too, I always would fix James up whenever he got in a fight, so it kind of stuck with me."

It had been two hours since the bar closed and we were both completely plastered, and we would more than likely not remember a single thing tomorrow.

A loud banging heard on the door interrupted our drunken conversation. I could vaguely hear yelling. "Tempe, let me in your goddamn apartment!" I stood swaying slightly under the affects of scotch.

My head was spinning as I got to the front door; I pressed the button without checking who was there. James rushed through the door. "Where's the bastard that you're screwing?! Where the hell is he?!"

"What the hell are you talking about James?" He got in my face and the smell of tequila assaulted my nose, he was even further gone than I was. "Where is the man you left the bar with?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I, a normally not very religious person, prayed that Leo would not come to investigate what was happening.

"Like hell you don't." He said anger etched into his every feature. "James, go home, sleep off this alcohol."

And then right at the worst possible time Leo called out. "Tempe, is everything all right?" James's eyes blazed and he walked to the kitchen his hand already balled into a fist.

I tried to refrain him but he shook me off like I was a rag doll. He strolled right into my kitchen and nailed Leo in the face. "Bastard." He yelled then he turned around and left.

We were all drunk and I just hoped this would be a bad dream when I woke up in the morning; everything went black as my head hit the pillow.


	13. Carry You Home

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**A/N: Once again sorry if this isn't spot on with the movie, still haven't seen it in ages. ******** Any corrections are welcome!**

**Carry You Home **

I groaned as I work up the next morning, my hand hurt like hell and my head was pounding. I couldn't remember anything from last night, except for watching Tempe flirt with that guy.

I looked at the clock, it read five, shit it was five in the afternoon. I must've drunken more than I could remember last night, that would explain why my memories of last night were fuzzy and my head was pounding, but then again my head has being pounding ever since Tempe said we couldn't be together.

Alcohol was a medicine to every ailment imaginable, especially the ailment of the heart. I had been to the bar every day since we spent our first and apparently our last together. Every night I brought a new green-eyed girl home and every night I added another notch to my bedpost.

Last night had to have been the first one in weeks that I didn't bring home a girl and I couldn't remember why I hadn't. I sat up in bed and the room started spinning, it took a few minutes for me to regain my normal sight.

I held my throbbing head in my hands and tried to recall the events of last night, it was truly hopeless alcohol had wiped my mind of almost all memories. I shakily stood and walked to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and twisted the knob until the water was scalding. I stripped out of my briefs and stepped under the hot stream, my skin turned red underneath the burning liquid.

I needed another girl to distract me from the memory of Tempe, the shower wasn't helping all it did was help me recall how sweet she smelled that night. She smelled of vanilla, coffee, and rain.

I hated that even though she had hurt me that she still monopolized my thoughts. Even while I was with my 'distractions' I had her in my thoughts, I was constantly comparing them to her and I had to always be careful to not call them, Tempe.

I wanted to bang my head into the wall, Tempe absolutely drove me crazy! I wanted her, I needed her, and what did she do? She told me that now wasn't the time, I had to get my life together. Well that was easier said then done.

I hadn't a clue of where I wanted to go in life, didn't know what I wanted to do, well besides be a captain, but I couldn't do that, that would please my mother too much, and she didn't deserve that pleasure.

I needed more alcohol, anything to rid my mind of these thoughts. I would go to the bar again tonight and bring home another girl and all of these thoughts would be gone.

--

My head was pounding and I felt the unfamiliar weight of an arm draped across my shoulders, my memories of the night before were fuzzy and I really hoped that I didn't sleep with whoever's arm that was draped across me.

I gently eased myself out from underneath the arm and gladly noted that I was fully clothed, looks like we only passed out too drunk to care where the other slept. I looked at the sleeping form of the stranger and as I recognized him, all of my memories of the night before came flooding back.

The man that lay in my bed was the divorced doctor, soon-to-be cadet, Leonard McCoy. His bitch of an ex-wife had taken everything from him and that was why he was staying with me, at least until we left for the main academy.

He had a purple bruise on his cheek that was from James, shit I had almost forgotten that James punched him. I hoped that both of them would have been to drunk to remember. I went to my kitchen to get ice to put on the nasty bruise.

I gently sat next to the sleeping doctor and pressed the ice to his face. "Shit, that hurts like hell." He groaned. I put my finger to his lips, "Hush." I knew he was experiencing the same effects I was; it was the effects of a whole bottle of scotch on top of more alcohol.

"What the hell happened last night?" He asked his voice more gruff than usual. "I don't remember anything from last night, do you?" I lied quickly hoping that his answer would be no.

"No, I don't. My face hurts like hell and my head is pounding." He said as he leaned into the ice I had pressed to his bruise. "It looks like we are in the same boat." He chuckled and gently took the ice pack from my hand.

I looked at the clock, it read four, and I had to be at the bar at five for my final shift. "The shower is yours once I'm done; I've to be at work in an hour." He nodded and I took one last look at the handsome doctor and went to my bathroom.

I looked horrible; my eyes were bloodshot and my hair was tangled and matted. I turned on the shower and crawled in. The icy water woke me up and I quickly bathed. I dreamed of James again last night. I wished it was his arm that I woke up to around me, but it wasn't and who knew if I would ever get that luxury.

Even with the icy water, my body still felt it as though it was on fire, the imaginary trail of where James's lips and hands had been seemed to be permanently burning like it was a tattoo.

My breath hitched in my throat as the image of him meeting me thrust for thrust filled my mind. I couldn't think like this, it was I who hurt him, I pushed him away and I couldn't regret that decision otherwise the regret would surely drive me mad.

Now I had to decide between the regret or the desire driving me mad, desire would have to be the smaller of the two evils.

"Computer, what time is it?" I asked trying to see how much time I would have to collect myself before having to be under the scrutiny of those soul piercing blue eyes. "Four forty-five." The cool voice replied.

I jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel running to my closet. I temporarily forgot that I had a guest, a male guest at that and dropped the towel once I had dried off. I quickly remembered when I heard him wolf whistle.

"Damn Tempe, if I didn't know it I would think you were trying to sleep with me or at least drive me mad." McCoy's gruff voice greeted me. "Sorry Leo, I forgot you were here." I glanced up to see the shirtless doctor.

Desire was definitely not the lesser evil in this situation. My body needed James, and wanted only James, but it truly wasn't fair having another perfect specimen of man standing half naked in my room while I wasn't even remotely clothed.

I pulled on a black bra and a matching thong as I tried to ignore the carnal need that James had awoken. "Maybe another day, Leo." I laughed as his eyebrows shot up into his hair. I pulled on a white wife-beater and a pair of tight jeans.

I darted out of the house before Leo could reply and hoped he wouldn't take my last offer seriously; any sexual relation with anyone beside James would make me feel as though I had cheated on him, even if he didn't even want to look at me at the time being.

--

Cadets swarmed the bar that night, it was there last night stuck in Iowa, so no wonder they decided to spend it getting plastered. I recognized a few faces, but not many. One face I did recognize was the stunning face of Nyota Uhura.

The stunning woman waved to me as she walked through the doors, and headed to the bar. She began ordering her drinks from another of one of the bartenders. Then James walked in, he headed straight for her perfect legs.

I could only catch snatches of the conversation and I dared not watch too closely. It looked as though James had made a move and I heard Uhura's quick dismissal of it. "Thanks but no thanks." She declared turning away from him. Even though she rejected him the horrid monster of jealousy had taken control over me.

I heard James's reply over the loud noise and found myself gravitating closer to them. "Don't you at least wanna know my name before you completely reject me?" He asked using that too well known charm.

She looked at him and dismissed his advance again. I once again heard his easy cocky drawl. "You are fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk." Jim, not James or Jimmy, would he ever go by either name again?

He waited for two seconds after she didn't reply then keep pressing. "If you don't tell me your name I'm gonna have to make one up." It was almost the same exact line he used on me to get my name. The woman I once liked, I instantly hated. Anger began to consume me as jealousy began to drive me mad.

I ignored the rest of their exchanged and went on with the rest of my work as calmly as possible. I accidentally got too close to them again as I heard James. "Xenolinguistics that means you've got a talented tongue." Talented tongue my ass, I knew every damn language known to mankind and she had the talented tongue?!

I walked further away again until a burly cadet walked over to them and he was followed by three of his friends. What was James about to get himself into? I neared them again as I heard James insult the guy. "Oh relax, cupcake, it was a joke."

"Hey Farmboy. Maybe you can't count, but there are four of us and one of you." Apparently cupcake didn't sit with him all too well.

"So get some more guys and then it'll be an even fight." I was petrified as I watched the cadet punch him. Next thing I knew the very same cadet went flying across of the room. James was easily fighting all four of them. I guess all that fighting as a kid actually did come in handy.

I flinched as I heard the pound of a fist against his face. The bar had turned into absolute mayhem as the fight went on, they finally had James pinned to a table and were beating the shit out of him when a loud whistle interrupted them.

Everyone in the bar turned to see the legendary Captain Pike standing there. "Outside! All of you! Now!" He barked to all of the cadets before he turned his attention to James. "You all right son?"

Blood was in trails down from his nose and James did what only he would do and answered back sounding like smart ass hick. "You can whistle really loud, you know that?"

--

The bar had closed and James and Pike were still inside. I sat leaning on his motorcycle waiting for him to come out. He was too incapacitated to drive and he was injured, I wasn't about to let him leave by himself.

The normally hot air was cold during the night and I pulled on my leather jacket that I brought to work early that day. I hoped that Leo was fine staying at my place by himself because at this rate I didn't know if I was going to make it home before it was time to leave.

Finally Pike walked out of the bar and ten minute later a very drunk James followed. He walked straight to me a scowl marring his perfect features. "Looks like I won't be going home alone tonight after all." He said savagely and before I could even answer. "What the hell are you doing here, Temperance?"

So he wanted to play it off that away. "I work here, James." I said back shortly as I stood to stand face to face with him.

"No, what the hell are you doing with my bike?" He asked as his eyes raked over me. "Waiting for you. I'm not letting you drive home while you are like this." I said shortly as I got on waiting for him to yield and just accept my help.

He stood there like the stubborn fool that he was. "James," I pleaded. "Just get on the bike. Trust me." He very unwillingly complied and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his warm body.

His heat engulfed me as we drove back to my old house that I left him. I could feel his groin against my backside and it made hot with desire. We pulled into the drive and he got off. "Well I'm home safe, Tempe, you can go back home to your new guy now." His words were laced with hurt.

"What are you talking about? You are the only man in my life." I wearily replied I was tired of fighting, tired of wanting him. Right now all I wanted was some peace before I left for San Francisco.

"I saw you leave with him yesterday." He said sticking out his chin like he was two again and not getting his way. "That was just a friend. Now quit being silly and lets get you cleaned up." I ignored his half-ass complaints as I walked away from him and into the house.

I went to the bathroom and started the water on the tub as I went to find the old first aid kit and some clean wash cloths.

He followed me back to the bathroom and sat down sulking. I dipped a wash cloth into the hot water that was in the tub and began to wipe away the remaining dried blood gently. He may have seemed unhappy but his body was betraying his mind as he leaned into my touch.

I would've given anything to know what he was thinking beneath his crystal eyes. I could see love in them, but hurt and betrayal had almost masked all of the love. I wanted him to be the man I knew he was destined to be, I wanted to shield him from all of the pain and hurt that he had suffered and most of all I wanted to be able to love him completely.

I left to go get ice for his bruised knuckle and for his face, when I came back his shirt was on the floor. I tried not to admire the perfectly toned flesh that was now exposed. I bit my lip and handed him one ice pack to ice his knuckles as I held the other to his bruised cheek.

"I need to be leaving." I whispered as I felt myself beginning to get lost in his eyes. "Stay." All of the power and emotion he put into that one word changed my mind and I nodded. He needed me and how could I honestly bear to abandon him again? I couldn't.

He pulled me into his lap as I continued to ice his bruised cheek. "I want to be the man you deserve, Tempe." He buried his head into my chest as tears came to his eyes. I just held him to me and stroked his hair gently.

It felt as though we had been in that position for hours when he finally met my gaze again. We were past the point for words; we both knew that we weren't going to be able to make love again for a long time.

I gestured to the tub and he unbuttoned his pants. He stripped and crawled in, I finally looked at his chest and it was covered in bruises. I washed his chest, neck and arms as gently as possible.

He wanted me in there with him. I saw it in his eyes and honestly at this point I was sick of having to hold up all of the guards, we could do this, just as friends. I mean we had already slept together so we could refrain from doing that tonight. All he needed tonight was a friend and I just needed him to forgive me.

I pulled of my clothes and sat in between his legs. The water was now just lukewarm but James's chest was warm. He put his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Thank you, Tempe." He murmured.

We toweled off and headed to his bed an hour later when the water was too cold and both of us had started to shake from the cold. He laid down first and I snuggled in holding him, tonight was the weakest I'd ever seen him.

It wasn't the fight that had gotten to him, it was the talk with Pike. I was beginning to suspect that Pike had awoken some of him old demons and he was having a hard time coping with them.

My vision went black as sleep overcame me.

--

I awoke before dawn even came, I felt Tempe's warm arms around me and I was glad that I had her with me on my last night. She was there for me even though I tried to push her away after everything and I was eternally grateful for her. I hoped that I leaving would finally make me the man that my mother had seen in loved in my father.

I slipped easily out of her arms and got dressed in the clothes that I was wearing the night before. I snuck out of the house and drove towards the Star Fleet base as dawn just broke over the horizon.

--

I awoke to an empty bed and panic. I had to be on a shuttle in half an hour, and James had disappeared. It was better that he didn't know that I was leaving. I quickly threw on my clothes and raced outside. My old motorcycle was there so I borrowed it, I would leave it at my apartment for James to get later.

I sped home to find a very disgruntled doctor. "Tempe, we are leaving in ten minutes." He gruffly barked as I ran into the house. "I know, I know. Go ahead and get on the shuttle I'll be there." He left me and I rushed throwing a few things into a bag along with all the money I had.

I ran out of the apartment and towards the where the shuttle was waiting. I was the last passenger aboard and I didn't see Leo anywhere. I sat in between two other male cadets and tried to prepare myself for this new adventure.


	14. One of the Brightest Stars

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**One of the Brightest Stars**

I was sitting on the shuttle heading towards my future quietly meditating when I finally heard the gruff voice of McCoy. "I may throw up on you."

What surprised me was that it was James who answered him. My heart started drumming at an unnatural pace and my breath caught in my throat. James was here, he was heading to Star Fleet. He had finally decided to give in to his destiny.

I had to wait the entire flight before I could talk to him. The anticipation was killing me. I needed to talk to him so last night wouldn't just disappear and we could go on being friends while we were both in this unknown environment.

I needed him with me as much as I hated to admit to that, before I heard his voice I knew I was suffering from the slight depression of not having him with me. I had been with him for all of his life, either as; a motherly figure, a silent guardian, or as his friend or lover.

The truth of the matter was that my entire world evolved around him and without him it seemed a little less bright.

I had lived through civilizations that had flourished and diminished and I had held the love of kings, but I would have given up everything for James.

I could hear James and Leo talking, apparently neither of them remembered the punching incident and on the flight the seemed to have already become fast friends. Leo was now Bones for some crazy reason. .

The shuttle came to a halt and I near about jumped out of my seat to get to James. I was still in the clothes from the previous night and he was still wearing his blood covered t-shirt. I smiled he was a sight for sore eyes.

Leo saw me first. "Tempe!" He called. James whipped around and I walked right into his open arms. "Glad to see you made the flight!" Leo said as he looked at me and James quizzically.

"James and I knew have been friends since high school." I said explaining how we knew each other trying to clear up some of this mess. "And you know Bones how?" James asked me.

"Bones?" I laughed. "I met Leo at work one day, while he was drinking his ex-wife away."

"James?" Leo laughed at him. "Yeah shut it, Tempe is the only person that can call me James, everyone else has to call me Jim." James clapped Leo on the shoulder.

I was excited I had my darling James with me, and we both had a made a new friend. Things were finally looking up for the both of us. He had his life at the beginning of getting it on track and I was ready to help him through it all.

--

I was sitting in class, listening to an age old lecture I had heard over a thousand times when my mind began to wonder to my last night out with the boys.

"_Don't look now Jim but it looks like Gaila has her eye on you." Bones whispered to us two as we sat at the bar drinking. I was seated next to Leo and James sat across from us trying to act cool about how close Leo and I were. _

_I looked over James's shoulder and saw a beautiful green Orion slave girl that was a free woman checking out my James. _

_She was exactly what he would want; gorgeous, perfect curves, and she was green. She also had red hair like Jo had and her hair was curly like mine. She was almost a perfect mix of the two of us._

_Jealousy was a bitch, while I knew she would be nothing but an easy notch on his bedpost, how the hell was I supposed to compete with that?! _

_Bones picked up on my vibe while Jim was busy looking at her. "Chill, Tempe you know it's you he wishes was checking him out." He whispered in my ear just as James turned around. Jealousy flashed through his eyes as he saw how close Bones was to me and how his lips were inches away from my skin. _

"_Bones, Tempe, I think I'm going to go enjoy myself. You two love birds have fun." James walked straight to the newest whore of his and began flirting his ass off, only minutes later they left the bar and more than likely went straight to his bedroom._

_Leo put a comforting hand on mine and put his other arm around my shoulders as I tried to contain my anger. "You knew he was like this Tempe, he'll grow up eventually." He tried to give me a reassuring smile to calm my nerves._

"_I know Leo. It looks like you won't want to go back to your dorm for awhile now." He shrugged. "I doubt I'll go back at all tonight." I took his hand in my own. "Come home with me. My roommate is out tonight staying with her boyfriend so we won't be bothering her." His dark eyes met mine and I knew there was more than just friendship hidden in those dark depths._

"Cadet Black, please stay a few minutes once class is out." The emotionless voice of Commander Spock shocked me out of the recollection of the night before with James and Bones.

This was new, Spock never seemed to want to talk to anyone beside Uhura, and I knew that he had a thing for her. She always denied that they were in a relationship but it was obvious to me that they were indeed romantically linked.

The bell rang signally the end of class, everyone stood and left, Uhura flashed me a weird look as she walked by my desk. "Cadet Black, please come here." I rose and obeyed, something about the Vulcan was always unsettling for me, even though I studied the race and understood their customs perfectly he was different from the rest, I guess that had to be because he was only half-Vulcan.

"Yes Commander." I stood tall in front of his desk trying to not crack under the scrutiny he was putting me through. "Cadet Black, I must inquire as to why you are in the medical field while your linguistic skills are unparalleled, even Cadet Uhura is inferior to your skill." His voice and face was void of emotion, but his eyes partially betrayed him. They conveyed intrigue.

"Commander, while I do enjoy language I prefer to use my skill to save lives instead of wasting that skill by pursuing another field. Would that not be logical?"

"That is quite logical on your behalf, but Cadet Black I couldn't help to notice that you are unparalleled in not only linguistics but ever class. You demonstrate supreme intelligence in every course you have chosen to study and seem to be too intelligent to pursue a medical field, thus making it illogical." This pointy-eared bastard, as Bones likes to affectionately call him, was going to figure me out.

"Cadet Black, you speak every language fluently even dead languages and forgotten languages. I must inquire as to why you have learned them, and decided to consider them irrelevant as you chose another profession."

"I chose to become a doctor because I was passionate about saving lives and I wanted to try to do study to further the medical field. As far for knowing and speaking every language I am naturally gifted and ever language comes easily to me." I lied I couldn't have Spock figure out that I had been alive since the dawn of time and that was why I knew every language known to man-kind.

"Most would consider themselves lucky to be gifted with your natural talent. While I do not understand your reasoning, I do see your logic and I admire you're intelligence. You are a fascinating human being, Cadet Black. I see you more as a colleague than another pupil and I should like to further our conversations. It seems as though you have a lot that you can teach me and it would be illogical to pass up such an opportunity."

Was Spock seriously asking to see more of me? I knew he wasn't thinking of it as romantically but still… It was as he liked to say, fascinating. "I am honored by your statements Commander and if you would wish to further our conversations that can be arranged."

"Very well, we will meet here every Thursday after my last class. Will that be possible for you Cadet Black?" He stood and I was shocked at how much taller he was than I.

"Yes, Commander, that will be possible, but I must ask you to address me as Temperance during these meetings. Cadet Black sounds too formal."

"You may address me as Spock during our meetings. Until then, Temperance." As Spock watched my retreating form I could've sworn I heard him mutter 'fascinating'.

--

Uhura was waiting for me at the door. Was it jealousy that drove her to wait to see what Spock had wanted with me or was it just our friendship and she needed to talk to me? Either way I was glad I could talk to her.

"Will you keep a better leash on your man?" She said laughing at me. My eyebrows arched and I gave her the 'he's not my man look'. "You can deny it all you want but everyone knows how you feel about him." She said.

"Just like everyone knows how you feel about a particular Commander." I countered not liking how she knew exactly what I was feeling. She smacked my arm. "Ok so maybe not everyone knows about you and Kirk but I do, and you better not say another word about you-know-who."

I just smiled at her and mimed zipping my lips shut. "Don't be mad at Gaila, Tempe. You know it's just in her nature and you know how Kirk gets."

"I'm not mad at anyone but myself, Nyota. I threw his love away, and now I have his best friend who I wouldn't mind shacking up with if it wasn't for how much I love the dumb bastard." She put her arm around me and just laughed. "Kirk can't love anyone, Tempe."

The Kirk she knew wasn't the one I knew, she knew the womanizing play boy and she wasn't going to ever really see the other side of him. "Anyways, what did Commander Spock want with you?" We finally got to what she was dying to ask.

"He was interested in why I was preparing to become a doctor when according to him I could do anything perfectly besides doctoring." She seemed relieved that he wasn't that interested in me. "Oh and I forgot that we were going to start having meetings every Thursday after classes."

She slightly stiffened. Apparently everyone suffered from intense jealousy and everyone had their own personal doubts.

"Nyota, you know I don't go for pointy-eared men, I prefer my all Iowa boy."

She laughed and her shoulders relaxed. "I know, Tempe, but I still can't help to worry. Any man would be crazy to not want you."

We walked into the mess hall and went our separate ways, she headed off toward Gaila and I went to mine, Jim's, and Leo's table. Leo was already sitting there waiting for me. He gave me one of his few smiles and I sat down next to him.

James sauntered into the mess hall a few minutes later with two girls, one arm around a girl. He kissed both of them then walked over to us. I got a glare from both of his new whores and I repaid them with a not so friendly hand gesture.

"Now Tempe, love that wasn't very nice." James chided playfully. "Oh really? And what are you going to do about it? Punish me?" I spat out. I knew I had said the wrong thing as soon as his eyes brightened at the chance of an innuendo.

"Well Tempe, punishment can be arranged." He winked at me and Bones just rolled his eyes. "Jim keep it in your pants for at least ten minutes." Bones said exasperation in his voice.

**A/N: Ok so we are getting into the three years that I get to have some freedom with before the main plot of the movie takes over. Do we want Tempe to have a random fling with someone or stay ever faithful to James? Tell me what you would like to happen and I will try to deliver! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed!**


	15. Follow Through

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character.**

**A/N: So I'm still waiting to see if anyone else would like to see Tempe have a short lived fling. So far I have two votes for staying faithful to James, and one vote for a one night fling with Bones. Let me know what you want! Enjoy!**

**Follow Through **

I stood at Commander Spock's classroom door, my hand was suspended in midair as I hesitated to knock. My hand seemed to move in slow motion as it fell slowly to hit the door softly twice.

I could hear his voice perfectly through the wooden door. "Enter, Temperance." So he was expecting me and only me.

I entered. Thursdays were my long days, my last class had ended ten minutes ago, so I still donned the red cadet uniform and the short skirt was beginning to annoy me.

Apparently Thursdays were his shorter days, for he was out of his normal grey uniform and was wearing a dark blue sweater and blue jeans.

I could have sworn I saw his lips twitch into the briefest of smiles, but considering he was Vulcan I quickly dismissed the idea.

Weariness ached every bone in my body and if I wasn't so interested as to why Spock wanted to have these meetings I would've rescheduled. Today had been a long day, I had gone through an intense medical simulation, and while I loved saving people my thoughts couldn't help but dwell on what Spock had said to me the other day.

"Temperance, is tonight not a good night for you?" He asked in his normal emotionless voice.

"Tonight is perfectly fine, do you mind if we go somewhere to eat? I'm famished." I asked.

"That would be fine with me. Would you care to change first?" he asked as he surveyed what I was wearing. I glanced down remembering I was still in that damn cadet uniform.

"Yes, thank you for asking." I said smiling at him. "It seemed logical that you would wish to change into something more comfortable."

"Very true, Spock. Would you like me to meet you back here or somewhere else?" I asked quickly. I was ready to change into something besides this damn uniform.

"I'll wait outside your dorm building, if that is fine with you?" He queried.

"It is perfectly fine with me." We left his classroom in a comfortable silence. I really respected this man; he was only half-Vulcan which I assumed earned him a lot of ridicule from the Vulcans there. I had studied the Vulcan culture when mankind had first found the different species and they seemed to be very strict about there repressed emotions and about only breeding with other Vulcans.

He also was extremely intelligent and I could tell that he was fascinated by my intelligence that could possibly rival his own, I did have a few millennia on him though so I would consider that to be cheating as to who was smarter.

He also seemed to be extremely Vulcan and very good at suppressing his emotions, but I knew he had to feel them very intensely if everything that Nyota said about him was true.

We reached my dorm and he stopped a few feet from the entrance. "See you in a few minutes, Spock." He nodded and I hurried inside. I walked into my room and was greeted by my room mate trying to hide James underneath her bed.

"Hey Jamesy." I said trying to irritate him before I had to leave. "Shannon it's fine that you're fucking my best friend and cheating on your boyfriend just don't make poor Jamesy hide under the bed. James stood up with half a scowl and half a smile on his face.

Damn did he look good in those briefs, even better since I knew what lie underneath them. I felt the familiar sensation of desire overcome me as I looked at his practically naked body, well two could play this game couldn't they.

I pulled off my red uniform sweater to flash creamy white skin that was covered by black and white lace. My ample breasts spilled over the top of the bra and James' jaw dropped. I smiled as I turned away from him to lean over and unzip my boots.

I was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and I smiled to myself, revenge was sweet. If he had to go make me sexually frustrated I could do the same to him, I doubted that silly Shannon would satisfy that frustration.

I then slipped the skirt down my hips tantalizingly slow and sensuous. I glanced behind me and my eyes widened in shock at how much of a change had taken place in those briefs with just my little show happening. Shannon seemed to notice and her eyes were narrowed in dislike towards me.

I couldn't blame her, she was about to sleep with the infamous Jim Kirk when in stepped in his only love who blew her away with a little strip tease.

I dropped the skirt to the floor and heard a small groan escape from his open mouth. I wondered how far I could take it before he snapped and I honestly didn't care what Shannon saw me do, she could go to hell for all I cared.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a strapless sundress. I faced away from James and unhooked my bra exposing my bare back to him and I heard him move towards me before I felt his hands on my skin. "Need help?" He asked huskily.

His voice sounded like sex and I knew he wanted me, just as I did him but I did have an engagement to keep and a third wheel was with us. I pulled on the dress quickly trying to ignore the warmth between my legs.

"Zip up the dress." I whispered trying to hide the husky tone my voice had taken on. His fingers lingered on my skin, practically searing my flesh as he zipped the dress. I kissed him on the cheek and left him standing there as I walked out to join Spock.

"Evening, are you ready to go?" I asked. "Yes, is the club down the street suitable?" I nodded my head and we started walking, it was only a block away so we wouldn't have to walk far.

"Temperance, have you thought anymore on the topic we discussed the other day?" He asked as we walked down the oddly quiet sidewalk.

I glanced at him. "I haven't stopped thinking about it since I left your classroom that day." I replied truthfully. "The only problem is it would set me back for my graduation."

"That is a logical concern. Will you ever rethink your position on the matter again, after graduation?"

"After I'm stationed on a Star Fleet vessel for a while I'm sure I'll rethink the position and go from there. I must ask as to why you are so interested in my future?"

"I haven't seen this level of intelligence in a human being before. Your intelligence almost rivals that of most Vulcans, and I find this all very…fascinating."

So that's what living from the dawn of time gets you, intelligence that can almost rival the intelligence of Vulcans. I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself at that it was after all very…fascinating. "Thank you very much. It means a lot to me that you hold me in such high regards."

We reached the club and went inside. Most of the people there were still in there uniforms and everyone looked up at us. Shock registered on most of their faces, I'm sure they had never seen Spock out of his uniform or in a public setting before, especially not with a woman.

I walked to a secluded booth that would hopefully keep us out of the limelight, and order a drink and a meal.

--

I got home late that night, Spock and I had discussed almost everything there was to talk about in the span of six hours. Luckily when I walked through the door my room mate was sleeping soundly and alone.

What were the odds that her and James had actually done something? I cared but I was learning how to not let it bother me as much as it once did. He was James and he was always going to be a womanizer I pushed him towards it so I really couldn't get as jealous as I had been getting.

I pulled off the sundress and pulled on an old t-shirt that had belonged to James and fell asleep.

--

It had been several months since Spock and I had begun our weekly meetings and the meetings had continued quite nicely. He was a fascinating Vulcan and each meeting he opened up a little more to me and I had begun to think I could tell him the truth about me and my extinct race.

Yet, at the same time I was afraid of what the consequences would be if I told him so I played it safe and just made it seem as though I loved history and language, not that I had actually lived through it and had to learn to speak them all.

Today James was going to take the Kobayashi Maru, he was going to fail, the test was unbeatable, Spock had programmed it himself.

He begged me to be his linguistics, and I said I would. Bones was also signed up to help. We all got there at the same time and James was the perfect picture of his normal self, cocky and confident.

"We are receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, captain." I said quickly to James.

He processed the information quickly, "Alert all of medical to receive the members from the damaged ship." He said I turned and did just that.

Bones interrupted James' smile. "Two Klingon warbirds have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us."

"Shields to maximum and red alert." He said. His brain had to be going a mile a minute to think out a solution to our predicament.

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and locking onto our ship." Bones said gruffly.

"They are firing, captain." Uhura said, she was pressured into being the tactical officer by James.

"Our ship's being hit. Shields are at sixty percent." Bones said as he was reading the information quickly.

"Transfer all power to the front shields and let's start beaming the crew out."

The fake bridge shook as we received yet another hit. "Shields to twenty percent." Bones barked out.

"Fire on all enemy ships." James shouted, keeping his cool.

"Aye sir. Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing." Uhura said calmly.

"There shields remain unaffected." Bones said. The bridge shook one final time and the screen went black.

"Simulation terminated." The cool voice of the computer announced.

"Damn," James muttered under his breath.

**A/N: I'm really trying to post as much as I can, but life is getting a little bit crazy. I'm leaving Thursday for England and won't be able to write for three weeks and at the moment I'm trying to pack like crazy. I promise I'll try to have at least one more chapter out before I leave. Remember the question at the beginning of the chapter. Review!! **


	16. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**A/N: I'm going to borrow a little bit of Gavin DeGraw's song Just Friends for this, it seemed to fit perfectly when the idea came to mind. Also this will be mostly from Jim's point of view. **

**Just Friends**

A dull throbbing passed through my head as the muddled memories of last night came back to me. I failed the Kobayashi Maru and to have some fun Bones and I abducted Tempe and went out drinking.

We went to the club that all of the Star Fleet Cadets went to and ordered shorts until we were all buzzed. I smiled remembering watching Tempe out drink Bones and then I frowned remembering at how she smiled at him…

_I saw you there last night, standing in the dark._

She always smiled at Bones, but why was it suddenly bothering me more than normal? I replayed the events in my head. She laughed at some smart ass thing he said to me while I was busy checking out the girls that were eyeing me.

None of them even compared to my Tempe, but that had never stopped me before. She didn't want me and all of these other girls did so why not have fun while I had the chance. I turned away from the blonde that was giving me the 'come hither' look and saw Tempe put her hand on Bones' chest.

_You were acting so in love, with your hand upon his heart_

I felt like I was just kicked in the stomach. I wanted to snap and go punch Bones, but I couldn't do that- he was my best friend after all. And they were just friends.

_But you were just friends, at least that's what you said._

I was seriously beginning to doubt the friends façade they seemed to have, there had to be more and it infuriated me so much. Every time she smiled at him I wanted it to be me that she was smiling at and every time she touched him, I wanted to punch his face in.

And trust me there were thousands of time when I wanted to wipe that stupid smile off of both of their faces. She loved me, didn't she? Then why the hell did she look at Bones like that?! The thing that near about put me over the edge last night was when she got something stuck in her hair and he ran his fingers through her perfect hair, the hair that I loved to run my fingers through!

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_

I had to restrain myself from hitting him then and there. He could act like that with anyone, absolutely anyone, besides my Tempe. She was off-limits, out-of-bounds, and you think that it would've been obvious but apparently it wasn't.

All I ever wanted anymore was her; her touch, her smile, her laugh, her body, and her gorgeous eyes to look at me. I wanted that look back, that look she gave me with love blazing within the emerald eyes.

_I forgive you for what you've done, if you say that I'm the one._

I needed to be her one, and only yet at the same time I couldn't admit to that. And the whole intensity of it had me scared shitless. Needing someone to feel alive wasn't how I wanted to be, especially if that someone didn't need or want you back. _  
_

_I've had other options too, but all I want is you._

I had girls lining up left and right for me, and I had slept with half of them, if not all of them, yet none could compare to the magic of that one night we had together. Nothing even came remotely close to that one perfect night. That was the thing with perfection- it didn't last.

_Girl your body fits me like a glove, and you shower me with words of love._

Then to top matters off, she had been seeing that pointy-eared bastard for months now, it was a weekly occurrence. They would always meet outside her dorm, she would go change, then they would head to the club, sit in the back, eat dinner, have some meaningful and deep conversations, then he would walk her back to her dorm in the moonlight and say goodbye, or some logical bull shit that he always said.

_While you were just friends, at least that's what you said._

Don't ask how I knew all of that, it wasn't like I stalked her. It was just after a few months of the same weekly occurrence you begin to become aware of everything that happens...

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair._

I lived in my own personal hell of want, desire, and unrequited love. I wanted something like what my parents had. Where when one of us lost the other, the one still living would waste away without that love.

_I forgive you for what you've done, if you say that I'm the one._

I was too stubborn to say anything to her, I didn't want her too feel as though she had the power. I had the power I was Jim Kirk for Christ's sake. But somehow I was never Jim Kirk with her I was always her James.  
_It's not my style to lay it in on the line, but you don't leave me with a choice this time_

As far as I knew all of these people she saw she was just friends with, and I was the one betraying her by sleeping with every girl in Star Fleet. Well maybe not every…ok practically every girl. So she was staying true, but I wasn't…

_Why weren't you true? You know I trusted you._

But the one thing that always managed to replay in my mind was the morning after our night, the day she practically killed the James she loved and created the Jim I had become. The womanizing man whore. Not to say I wasn't a bit of a womanizer before I had met her, it was that she changed me from it, but some how managed to put me back into it.

_When you were just friends, at least that's what you said._

Thoughts like these could drive a man crazy. What I needed was a ton of booze and Gaila to get my mind off of Tempe for a while. Well not get my mind off of her, because even when I was with Gaila I compared her to Tempe, but so much as to distract me from her.

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_.

I stood up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I glanced to Bones' empty bed. A note laid on it and it said "At breakfast with Tempe."

_I forgive you for what you've done, if you say that I'm the one._

My blood boiled, of course he would be out with her, he was always out with her. I tried to shake the images of Bones kissing her out of my mind. That was really going to make me punch him whether he actually kissed her or not.

_  
You were just friends, at least that's what you said_.

I went to the bathroom to take a cold shower, I was still thinking of Tempe, and the strip show she had given me months ago still managed to haunt my dreams.

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_.

There wasn't a single night where I didn't dream about her. Every night she haunted my dreams like an unattainable angel. In the dreams I never got to kiss or touch her. She was always just out of my reach.

_I forgive you for what you've done, if you say that I'm the one._

The icy water cascaded down my body, as my thoughts left the gorgeous face of Tempe and went to what had caused us to go out to drink. It was the Kobayashi Maru, I was going to pass that damn test if it was the last thing I did.

--

After a cold shower and plenty of time to focus my mind to the Kobayashi Maru I was finally ready to head to breakfast and meet Tempe and Bones.

They were sitting where we always sat, normally they would be there early waiting for me to wake up after a long night with my latest conquest and today was no different. They sat side by side in the booth, Bones had his arm around her shoulders and she was wiping something off of his face.

The cold stabs of jealousy were seriously beginning to get annoying and the urge to lash out was beginning to wear thin. Just friends, my ass. Everyone must have been having a good laugh about this, the one girl that Jim Kirk actually fell for is screwing his best friend.

"Morning Bones, Tempe." I slid into the booth opposite and they both smiled at me. Wait Bones smiled? Bones never smiled they must really be screwing each other to get the old grouch bag to smile.

They said their 'mornings' and I looked around for my cup of coffee that was always waiting. "Here James," Tempe said handing me the mug I couldn't find. "Just as you like it."

James, the one reassuring word that gave me hope daily, as long as she didn't start calling me Jim, she would always love me.

"Thanks." I took a long drag on the scalding liquid. Between the coffee and the cold shower I was finally beginning to wake up. Tempe seemed to be closer to Bones than normal, his arm around her more protectively.

Protecting her from what? Me? What could I possibly do to hurt her? Nothing, I would never hurt her. He was probably just claiming his territory that I had already claimed. Bastard.

"Jim, what're you going to be doing today?" Today was Saturday and I didn't have any Saturday classes none of us did. "I was thinking about signing up for the Kobayashi again." I said evenly. If I did that again I'd have to have a lot of more hours in simulation to get myself better prepared now that I now knew what the test entailed.

"God damnit Jim, no one ever goes back for seconds." I just smiled at him. "I'll be going back til I beat the damn thing, Bones." He just rolled his eyes at me and Tempe put her hand on his arm. He visibly relaxed, great they were screwing each other.

"Tempe, what are you doing today?" I asked, hoping she wasn't doing something with Bones. "I'll be out with Commander Spock today." Spock? The pointy-eared bastard?! "Oh really?" I asked agitation clearly heard.

She gave me the 'shut up and mind your own business look'. "Yes, Thursday night we came across some interesting topics that we wished to further our discussion on, and today was a suitable day for us both." Shit she even had begun to sound like the mindless drone, with her newly acquired emotionless voice.

The only good thing was that Bones didn't look happy at all with this arrangement either. Wait…was that good thing? Damn I needed a drink. "What are you doing Bones?"

"Research." He said gruffly. Always at his research when he wasn't with me or Tempe. The man had no life, but he was a great friend as long as he wasn't screwing my Tempe.

"Tempe what the hell are you doing seeing the green-blooded hobgoblin?" Bones, he always knew what to say. I smiled as she glared at him.

"First off his name is Spock. Be polite Leo. Second off I like talking to him, I at least have intelligent conversations with him. And third off I don't think it is either of yours business with what I do on my spare time." Ouch, that one stung a little. Well at least she wasn't sleeping with Bones otherwise she wouldn't have pulled the business thing.

"It is our business." Bones said gruffly. Shit they were sleeping together?! Ugh why did my life revolve around that constant question?

"How so?" Oh no he was about to get an earful. It wasn't that Bones couldn't handle it, it was just that no one ever wanted to see Tempe's temper, it always meant bad news.

"Us three are practically a family, Jim there has a mom, I have parents, and you don't ever talk about your 'parents' that we never hear from. Jim has become my brother after my divorce and you know you are a part of this messed up family."

Bones was right I was his brother, but he didn't say anything about Tempe being his sister. Ugh come on Jim just ask. "I hate to ruin this little moment but…Are you two sleeping together?"

Both of their jaws dropped simultaneously. "James sweetheart I don't know where your pretty little head has been during this conversation, but you need to get your mind off of sex for just ten minutes, ok?" Tempe said sarcastically.

"I know where his head has been, it's been in the gutter. It's always there." Bones just looked at me with that look he always gave me.

"Leo is my brother James, and now I really must be going. You two have fun talking about whatever you talk about when James asks random awkward questions." Bones stood and she slid out of the Booth.

I watched her tantalizing hips sway as she walked over to the pointy-eared bastard. Spock she was screwing him, wasn't she?"

My thoughts dissipated as I felt a hand smacking my head. "What the hell was that for?" I whined at him.

"Tempe isn't sleeping with anyone, she is waiting for you to grow up and quit sleeping with EVERY one, got that? So use a few brain cells and stop letting your mind revolve around sex. Damnit Jim I'm a doctor not therapist."

--

I smiled as I walked up to Spock, his face was the ever constant emotionless one that I have grown accustomed to and begun to care for. "Good morning Temperance."

"Morning Spock." He gestured out of the mess hall and I followed his gesture as he fell into step beside me. "You stated that you had something of importance for me?" He said with the slightest hint of curiosity.

Emotion he was finally beginning to show me some of it. I smiled at him, before I began to unravel a huge lie. "Yes, I do. You are the leading officer in the Science Department, correct?"

"Yes." He said briskly.

"I have a new specimen for you to study."

**A/N: Looks like I'll be able to have enough time to post right before I leave. I couldn't leave you guys with this, even though I'm sure you all know where this leads… Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review!!**


	17. The Trick to Life

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**A/N: Terribly sorry that I capitalized booth in the last chapter. I blame watching Bones while I was typing lol**

**The Trick to Life**

"I have a new specimen for you to study." My heart was thrumming unnaturally fast, almost faster than when I was with James…almost.

I knew I was doing the right thing; Spock was the only person I could trust with this, the only one I was willing to trust. I had to have myself studied, I didn't know if there were any loop-holes about living forever, or if by any chance I could further medical research or any research for that matter.

I also knew Spock suspected something; my extreme intelligence wasn't something he took lightly, especially when it almost rivaled his own intelligence. I was hoping there would be a loop-hole and that I could live a normal life with my James, a life where we could grow old together.

"A new specimen?" His eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Fascinating." I nodded my head slowly, hoping he would catch on to the fact that we needed to be somewhere private and thankfully he did.

"We should continue this conversation in my quarters, Cadet." Cadet? I was shocked until I noticed other people were around us. He must have picked up on the secrecy vibe I was trying to give off.

"Yes Commander." I nodded curtly and waited for him to lead the way. He didn't he put his hand very lightly on the small of my back and lead me to his quarters. His touch was light but nonetheless warm and inviting.

We walked as fast as we could without drawing attention to ourselves and I really hoped no one would notice us, this was quite out-of-character for Spock and I didn't wish to tarnish his reputation.

I also hoped that Uhura wouldn't see, I knew the pangs of jealousy and the hurt of betrayal and even though neither of us were doing anything wrong, it looked worse than the actual situation.

He stopped in front of a door and quickly keyed in the code, the doors slid open and he gestured me inside. The hallway we had come from was empty, everyone was out enjoying their Saturday, and luckily we wouldn't arouse the suspicions since no one was there to see us enter.

He turned to me. "May I speak my mind, Temperance?" He said standing erect and slightly flushed. I nodded.

"This new specimen you speak of…it is you, isn't it?" A quick nod affirmed his suspicion and he continued on. "I had drawn the logical conclusion that you were too far advanced to just be a human, but your appearance declared otherwise. You are the perfect example of a female human, except for one thing…your extreme beauty. That is highly unnatural."

He had faltered twice, that was something I wasn't used to. He was always very well articulated and direct in every which way.

"You cannot be part Vulcan or part anything else for that matter. That would not be a new specimen, so I presume you are either an ancient race or a mutated species?"

"I am an ancient race that is all extinct, except for me." He nodded once and his emotionless mask slipped away. His face showed excitement and conformation. I knew he had his suspicions and would eventually figure it out.

"Spock, I knew that you had your suspicions about me from the first moment we talked. I also want you to know you are the only being other than others of my race that knows of us. It _must_ be kept a secret." He nodded once to me, still trying to unravel the puzzle in his head.

"I am allowing you to study me to see if there is anything that would be useful to science or medicine, but after that we mustn't speak of this again." I received another affirmative nod.

"Please, let us sit and I would like to inquire more information from you." He motioned to two comfortable looking chairs in his quarters. We both sat and he returned his face to his normal emotionless mask, and seemed a bit irked that he had let it go.

"When were you born?" He queried. "My race, the Changelings has been around since the Earth was habitable, we mated with each other and our offspring grew until the reached the human age of twenty-five, then the aging process stopped. I was born in what you would call 10,000 BC; I was one of the last of the children born."

His eyes widened at my age, I had been living for millennia, and as far as we both knew continue to live forever.

"The women had begun to lose their ability to reproduce with our males, I assume since I've been able to reproduce that the problem was with the males and not the females. Nonetheless they were blamed and many were murdered, a quasi war erupted between our people and very few survived, around a hundred. By this time it had reached 7,000 BC, and man-kind was slowly becoming less primitive."

"They had settled in the Indus River Valley, and the Mesopotamian Civilization took root. The remainder hundred of us, helped advance the different regions of the civilizations and that was where we learned the trick we had inherited where we could change our appearance to whatever we wished."

I paused ready for the question I knew was about to come. "You can change your appearance? Hmm, that would prove to be the most logical way for your species to not die off…fascinating. May I see?" I nodded my head and closed my eyes of what a Vulcan woman would look like, I felt the familiar warm and almost tickling sensation that occurred when my features changed.

When I reopened them, his face was absolute shock, I knew this entire conversation he would have trouble with the emotion control he sought after. My eyes met his own and we sat there half-Vulcan, and imitation Vulcan looking at each other.

"Truly the most remarkable thing I have ever seen." He paused looking over me. "Are you able to mind meld?" He asked. I didn't know, I had lived as a Vulcan once, but that was long ago and I was a hermit then only living as one to get the complete culture. "I'm not sure…"

He stood and knelt in front of me. "May I try and see if it is possible?" I nodded and he brought his hand to my face, his fingers gentle as they went to their correct positions and he pressed gently before my sense melting away and we were lost in our emotions.

In that single moment I felt everything he was feeling; shock, interest, confusion, curiosity, and desire. He seemed to be emulating all of the emotions and I lived in each one of them. He pulled his hand away gently. "Try, I assume it is possible."

I put my hand to his face, my fingers mimicking his own and pressed gently using my thoughts and mind to convey my feelings. He slumped forward a bit as the wave of emotion hit him.

Somehow changing my genetic make-up to a Vulcan and him showing me how to do the mind meld had made it possible for us to do it; I also think it didn't hurt that I have extreme intelligence and the ability to sense some emotion.

I eased my fingers away and Spock was a little bit breathless. "I am beyond words at the moment." Shock was still plastered on his face; I think the fact that he now had someone he could share with and could reciprocate that was unbelievable for him.

He smiled at me as he moved back to his seat. "We will have to share more later, it would be quite satisfactory if you would continue your story." I was in shock, he smiled like actually smiled, not a twitch of the lips but a full fledged smile. I returned it and continued the long tale I had, first returning to the genetic make-up of Temperance.

"We kept our appearances simple, very primitive to match the peoples of Mesopotamia. A few more died off, due to heartbreak from watching those they loved, live and die. I never once had those feeling, I always wanted to live, and to learn more and more. Around 3,000 BC the Egyptians began to take root and flourish, we left our old selves behind and studied them for a period of time before we became the gods and goddesses that they worshiped."

"I myself became the goddess Hathor, which is the goddess of love and fertility. Being gods and goddesses we could keep the same face for extended periods of time and not be suspected of anything."

At this point he interrupted again. "May I see the face you used as Hathor?" He asked, I was glad he was taking this as well as I thought he would. He was Spock after all it would only be logical to want to learn more.

I smiled as I remembered the face from ages ago and it changed accordingly. He studied it for ten minutes taking in every detail. "You may continue." I changed back to being just Temperance.

"We decided to stay in Egypt instead of traveling to the new civilizations that we heard whispers of; the Koreans, Chinese, Mongolians, and Celts were just a few that reached our ears."

"Around 2,000 BC the Greeks came into the picture and I was completely awed by them; my people had wished to stay with the Egyptians but I begged to let us travel to Greece. Fortunately for me they decided to go along with me, and I appeared in Greece the very picture of Aphrodite."

"I was worshiped from the start, and held all of the peoples hearts, I was the goddess of love after all."

I smiled slowly reminiscing, and changed my features again before he even asked. I knew any man that saw me like this would have had a much bigger reaction than the one Spock gave me, but no man could see me like this, it would expose me.

"Greece was my favorite of all of the civilizations I had lived through so far and would continue to be my favorite for many, many years to come. As Aphrodite, I became the lover to one of the greatest men ever, who only drifted into legend, Achilles."

"That is a myth." Spock said coolly. "He was as real as you or I my friend." I smiled. There was so much he would learn today; so much myth that was actually the hidden truth.

"It was later said that Aphrodite lead Achilles to his grave by helping Paris avenge his brother's death and slay him. Now that is myth." I smiled at him coyly.

"I stayed Aphrodite for many centauries until it was time for her to pass into myth then I would just became other Greek women. The next important Greek woman I became was Gorgo, Queen of Sparta and wife to Leonidas."

I paused briefly before changing my appearance, yet again. It was starting to tire me, and I still had a lot to tell. I felt his eyes upon my face and I smiled at him. This time I didn't change back, the effort was too much and it had been quite a long time since I had changed faces this much.

"As you know Leonidas died in the Battle of Thermopylae against the Greeks, I faked my own death not long there after. Years later I became an Epirote princess Olympias, who was later mother to Alexander the Great."

At the word mother, Spock's eyebrow raised. "Yes, I was a mother twice, this is what led me to believe that the reason our race couldn't reproduce was with the males and not the females."

"I helped Alexander rule until his death, and then it was time for me to disappear again. I lead a life as the goddess Venus as the Romans seized power and we went to there culture. I lived a obscure life after that, I longed for the days of the Greeks, but could sense a greater purpose."

"I began to hide the collections of history that I had acquired in safe houses around the world where no one would find them, that was the only thing I disliked about the humans, they managed to destroy history, and always wanted credit for being the first at something, so they would destroy the history of those who came before them."

"During the Roman reign, polytheism became unpopular and the gods and goddesses were forgotten for the single monotheistic god. It wasn't until 467 A.D. that I began to despise the obscurity of the lives I had begun to lead when I decided to become Guinevere."

"I was King Arthur's unfaithful Guinevere, who cheated on him with his best knight Lancelot. I fell into obscurity again, until the day came in 1521 when I became Anne Boleyn. I bewitched the King into leaving his wife and marrying me, and because of that I earned the title witch. Before Henry had a peasant, acting as I beheaded, I gave birth to one of the greatest Queens that England would ever have, Elizabeth."

"She lived an unnaturally long life for people of the time, and I think the reason why had to do with my blood that she had. After my short reign as Anne, I was forced into a life obscurity by my remaining companions, being Anne was a risky stunt and had almost exposed us."

"I lived as random English women until the eighteenth centaury when my last two remaining companions had chosen to take their own lives, and left me completely alone in this world."

"I traveled to the new world, and you know how history goes. America was born and I sat around living daily as random people. Star Fleet began and I joined, and continued my quest for histories of civilizations. It wasn't until 2230 that I met George and Winona Kirk and the rest of it was history."

I was finally done and the exhaustion from finally changing back into Tempe left me near the brink of pure physical exhaustion.

"Thank you, Temperance for telling me all of this, I can see that this has all been a lot for you, and I can assure you it has been a tremendous amount for I as well. Can we further this conversation again tomorrow in my quarters?"

I nodded almost too exhausted to speak. "Do you require assistance to your dorm?" He asked. "I'll contact assistance." I said smiling as I stood up to leave, he walked me to the door and graced me with one last smile as the door closed.

I contacted Bones at his lab and he was by my side within minutes. "Bones, I don't feel good." I groaned as he reached me. His hand was upon my forehead and it was ice cold in comparison. "Jesus Tempe, you're burning up. Let me get you to your dorm so I can make sure you are ok."

He lifted me gracefully into his arms as he carried me to my dorm, I drifted off to sleep somewhere along the way, to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

--

I felt arms around me, as I slowly regained consciousness. I turned to the beloved face of Leo. He must've been really worried about me yesterday if he stayed the night. I sighed and drifted off to sleep again, yesterday had been exhausting.

A little while later I woke up again and this time without arms around me, I missed the feel of someone holding me. I looked around for Leo and found a note saying he went to get me something to eat.

I really loved him, he always knew what to do to take care of me.

--

I was heading to Spock's quarters later that afternoon when an angry Uhura came up to me. "What is so important that Spock can see you and only you?" She was turning red from anger.

"Calm down, we are discussing a delicate matter that needs to be completely confronted, I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend." I said as I put my hand upon her shoulder.

She brushed my hand off quickly. "It wasn't enough that you had Jim and Bones following after you, you just had to get Spock as well."

"Nyota I don't know what you are talking about." I said calmly and I was quite confused.

"Like hell you don't. You are the only girl that Jim will quit sleeping around for, he loves you and the only reason he sleeps around is to get under your skin so you will want him back. And Bones don't even get me started there, he's crazy about you, you are the only person that he is nice to and can actually make him smile, but he wouldn't even think about hurting Jim so he doesn't do a thing. And now you've crossed the line, you go after my boyfriend, who already thinks you are one of the most fascinating people ever and besides myself you are one of the only people he will meet continuously."

She glared at me. "You really need to think long and hard before you say anything to me again." She stalked off.

Jim? Bones? Spock? No…Jim loved her, she knew that. But Bones didn't and Spock loved Nyota.

I remembered Bones arms around me this morning, Jim constantly worrying about who I was sleeping with and Spock's emotions were all swirling through me. Damn I needed one hell of a drink and a shrink.

**A/N: Ok for starters sorry if I messed up any of history, this chapter took forever to get the info for. Secondly this will be my last chapter before I leave for the UK. I'm sorry I can't update more, but I have so much to do! And thirdly thank you so much to everyone who has read this and reviewed it and hopefully enjoyed it. I promise as soon as I'm back I'll be back to posting daily. I have Chris Pine as a muse and trust me that is all a girl needs to keep her motivated…well along with Zachary Quinto, Karl Urban and Anton Yelchin…lol I love them all. **


	18. Shine On

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed while I was away, and thank you to everyone who wished me well on my trip! I had a fantastic time and am ready to write! **

**Shine On **

My mind churned as I watched the retreating form of Nyota, she was furious with me about something that was completely and utterly preposterous! Even though I had lived since the beginning of time, some forms of human emotions were lost on me; well that was until I stared into those icy blue eyes, then emotions flooded me and never left.

These past few years had been the most eye-opening years I had lived through. I learned what it felt to be truly maternal, and to have the need to protect someone even if it hurt me.

I learned what it meant to love someone unconditionally and to not just want to make a name of yourself in history or to experiment so insanity wouldn't take me.

I learned the stabs of jealousy, the burn of desire, the heat of need, and the satisfaction of release. All of these things were new emotions that I had begun to either despise or love, yet I still had a problem with seeing why Nyota was so upset with me.

Her accusations were ridiculous and so far off from the truth. The only one that I hoped held some truth to it was the one about James, and I had a strange feeling that it did.

But Bones couldn't love me, he was still reeling from his divorce, while he played the strong front, I could see how the bitch had taken his big heart and stabbed it mercilessly until he was unable to trust or care for a woman.

The only reason I had gained some of that trust is because of unusual circumstances and the fact that we seemed like brother and sister; well at least I thought we did.

My thoughts had my weakened body reeling and I slid down to rest on the now deserted hallways floor. It was killing me thinking that I could have possibly caused Bones some more pain to his already painful bundle.

All the man deserved was a woman to love him and patiently coax his heart back together, and if I was doing more damage to it by being so close yet so far away I would have to find a way to help him.

Then there was Spock, how could Nyota even begin to accuse her emotionless boyfriend of having feelings for me, or even begin to think that I had feelings for him that could possibly be reciprocated. The sheer illogicalness of it was idiotic.

A blind person could tell that the Vulcan radiated love for Nyota, if she couldn't see it she was suffering from some unknown insecurities. Probably insecurities much like the ones I had for James.

All in all we were not so different; her and I. The biggest difference was the fact that Spock was devoted to her, I was nothing but an anomaly in his life; an anomaly that needed to be studied and had offered herself up to examination.

James had still yet to learn the meaning of devotion, and at this point I was seriously doubting that he ever would. That heart-breaking thought always managed to sober me up and take a bit of my humanity away from me.

Dull foot-steps echoed throughout the hallway, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to register the fact that someone was nearing me. All I could think about was those haunting blue eyes that had haunted me for centauries.

The footsteps died away and I assumed the person to be gone, until I felt a strong arm around my shoulders. "What did I tell you about getting out of bed today?" Leo's voice caressed my ears and all I wanted to do was to break down in his arms.

I laid my head down on his shoulder and he pulled me closer as my eye-lids burned from unshed tears. "What's wrong Tempe?" He murmured quietly.

I had two options; either to tell him and ask if what Nyota said was true, or I could make up an excuse and blow it off. I was leaning towards the second because I didn't want to lose him, but at the same time it wasn't fair to him—not fair at all.

"It's just him again." I said quietly as the tears began to fall silently. He squeezed my shoulder gently but didn't look down at me. I wanted to see his face, to be able to know what he was thinking, but he wouldn't let me.

"Jim will grow up eventually and realize what he has had right in front of him is all he needs for the rest of his life, until then you have to be strong. You know he loves you, and we both know that you love him, and that's all you will need until he gets that damn epiphany."

"Leo, look at me." He slowly turned his handsome face down to look at me and there it was as plain as day etched across his features; he did love me. I cupped his face gently and leaned up…

--

"Jim Kirk, what can I do for you?" Pike voice shocked me out of my thoughts. Yesterday had been a long day, and I couldn't stop running it through my head.

"Sir, I would like to sign up for the Kobayashi Maru…again." He face showed absolutely no shock and seemed as though he was expecting me to come waltzing through his door and ask again.

"Kirk talk to my secretary, she'll get you another test date." I turned to leave before his voice interrupted me again. "And Kirk…"

"Yes sir?"

"Good luck." With that I knew I was dismissed. Pike was a good man, he had been a mentor to me in my past two years at the academy and I was now almost half way through my third year.

The secretary looked at me briefly before she typed in the information and scheduled me my next test date. "It will be the Monday three weeks from tomorrow." I nodded my head and left the office. Time to go find Gaila.

--

My lips gently caressed his and I wished that I could love him the way I loved James, wished that I could put his big heart back together, wished that they both lived in different times. If it was a different time, a different life I would've loved Leo with all of my heart and there would be no James, but there was James.

And James, he was the person I had waited all eternity for. Could I throw away eternity, just for a friend? I couldn't…no matter how much I wished I could fix Leo and love him, my heart belonged to another and would always belong to another.

Right now I was wasting the precious time I had left James; death was inevitable in my future.

I pulled away from Leo. "I do love you, and if this was a different life, or a different situation, it would be you that I only loved. But…it's not. So please love me like I'm your sister, and let me help you through all of the pains of the heart."

"I love you, Tempe. I have from the first moment I met you, but also from that first moment I knew you loved another, and he wound up becoming my best friend and brother." He paused and rested his forehead on mine.

"So I guess it's fitting that you become my sister." He smiled and I kissed his cheek. "Now you have to get back to your room to rest." He stood and helped me up.

"I can't do that, I have to go talk to Spock." I said as he started off in the direction of my dorm.

"Whatever you and the green–blooded hobgoblin have to talk about it can wait until you are feeling better."

"It's just talking Leo, nothing else so I doubt it will make me feel any worse." I held my ground and I could tell he was getting a bit frustrated, but he never got frustrated with me and let me know it.

"Temperance, yesterday was just "talking" and you collapsed in my arms when I went to get you. Now it's none of my business, but "talking" does not have you collapsing in physical exhaustion and make you run a hundred and two degree fever."

"Leo, don't play doctor with me. I was feeling under the weather and that was why I contacted you. If you are so worried walk me there and Spock himself will tell you all that we are doing is talking."

He wasn't convinced and I knew it, I wonder how long it would take his doctor eyes to realize I wasn't aging and that my flawless skin was still as faultless as it was the first time he ever saw it.

He muttered a string of curses under his breath, all that I could pick up was 'hobgoblin' and 'bastard'. "Very well then, I'll walk you there but if you feel bad at all get a hold of me immediately."

I nodded submissively; I didn't need him to get irritated with me when we had just jumped a very large hurdle.

It was funny though, he was telling a doctor to come to him if she felt bad. I think sometimes he was so used to playing the mighty protector and forgot that I also had a medical degree.

We reached Spock's door and I requested permission to enter. I looked at Leo and he looked at the door, bracing himself for meeting with his least favorite person.

The doors slid open and Spock stood there in his casual clothes that he always wore around me and his face was the ever constant blank slate. "I don't know what you did to her that made her so exhausted yesterday but it better not happen again." Leo said gruffly.

He kissed my forehead and Spock gave him a curt nod and a brief "Cadet" before he was gone.

"Good afternoon, Temperance. I hope that you are feeling adequate?" His eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yes I am, Leo was just being over-protective." He gestured into his room and I entered prepared for our examination.

--

Fingers pressed my skin, blood samples were taken, and biopsies were scheduled in secrecy. A conclusion was bound to come, if any one could come to a logical result it was the man that I had trusted my secret with.

"Your skin doesn't age." It was a statement that required an explanation.

"It doesn't, that is why I have to "die" so regularly, otherwise people would notice. I can add some age lines but it's not the same as gaining age lines."

He nodded and said "Fascinating" for the hundredth time that day. His fingers traced the perfect flesh and he poked and prodded more.

"Disease doesn't affect you." Once again his voice refused to gain a questioning tone.

"No it doesn't, the black plague killed off many people but none of my race was affected. I've never been plagued by any disease."

"Your skin is penetrable to weapons." He observed.

"I can die; I've never been put in the position where I had to realize this. I did watch many of my kind be killed in great battles. Iron is our weakness, so blasters don't affect us, but old-age weapons do."

He paused from his examination and entered more information into the data PADD he had on the table. I could see the gears shifting in his head as he entered more and went back and read over it.

"Do you think that there is a chance I could ever grow old and live a normal life?" I asked; hope bubbling up within my chest.

I could see it now…

_A blue-eyed girl with flaming red-hair chasing after her older emerald-eyed brother with blonde hair that stuck up in multiple places._

_James grinning at me with that ridiculous grin; laughing lines lightly drawn around his eyes and worry lines had begun to show between his brow. _

_Him placing a hand on my swollen stomach that held two more blessings within it. _

_Two beautiful twins growing up with their older siblings in a green backyard with a white picket fence. _

_The same red-haired girl walking down an aisle on her daddy's arm dressed in white. _

_A miniature of James at twenty-five getting his own captaincy. _

Every fiber of my being wanted this, but at the same time I could see a future without me and James being together.

_He was named captain, the youngest captain Starfleet had ever had. _

_I watched him go from bed to bed, my only chance of being with him had evaporated. _

_He had begun to age, and I still looked like the girl he fell in love with, I tried to age but heart-break wouldn't let me chance my appearance. _

_I began to waste away until I had to "die". _

_He came to my funeral with Leo, and his tear drops fell on my white lifeless face. _

_I still couldn't change my appearance and I kept tabs on James, being his ever watchful guardian angel. _

_I was always hidden, so he would never see my face or my emerald eyes again. _

_He never married, never did anything but Captain a star ship until the day came when he could captain no longer and he thought he was joining his Tempe and his Jo who were taken from him. _

_This day I wore all black, my face being the same face he had fallen in love with over fifty years ago. I walked down to the open casket, his icy blue eyes were closed and I would never see them sparkle again. _

_His mouth was set in a line and it would never smirk or smile at me again and his face was ridden with scars and age lines._

_I caressed his cheek. "So long Jimmy, I've loved you for a lifetime and I'll love you for eternity still." _

The hope was replaced with a sense of dread, the life that was bound to happen loomed over my head as the seconds ticked by and Spock had yet to answer.

"A normal life…is probably beyond your reach. I would have to study all of the complexities for a longer time and then I could give you an answer. Logically speaking I do not see it happening though."

Hope was vanquished completely. Unless if I could tell James what I was and he could accept that, we would live separate lives. He would grow old and eventually die while I sat around being his guardian angel until the very end.

Hot tears pricked at the back of my eyes, and I fought to keep them under control. I didn't want to lose my control in front of the master of self-control.

I sat up from the table I had been laying on and Spock looked at me. "I will be doing countless experiments over the samples I took today. You are truly fascinating and thank you for telling me."

I smiled at Spock, he was trying to keep his cool exterior but I could tell that this was his way of sort of showing me emotion and gratitude.

I stood up from the table. "Thank you for everything. Hopefully you will find something worth while with all of your research."

I walked to his door, I was still tired but not on the verge of collapsing like I was the day before.

"Temperance, I will see you Thursday, like normal." I nodded my head and smiled as I left his room.

Now all of my dreams for a future with James and hopefully our four children would rest in the palms of one mans hands.

Only time would tell if he was able to find a way for me to become mortal…

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to post a poll and I'd really love you all to come and vote and let me know what you want! I'm contemplating having a few one-shots about Tempe's past. So I can have some fun with history. And the other option is to end this story happy and have a sequel or to drag this one out and end angsty. **


	19. The Drinks We'll Drink Tonight

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**The Drinks We'll Drink Tonight**

"To failure!" James shouted as we all downed our shots in a single gulp. The Kobayashi Maru was one bitch of a test. He had taken it and failed it again.

The only problem was that James didn't believe in failure or in no win situations and this was beginning to wear his patience thin; especially when anyone brought up his father.

The one thing that he was enjoying from his failed attempts was the amounts of new affection he was receiving. At the moment five blondes surrounded him along with Gaila and three other brunettes.

Nine girls was pushing it Jimmy, I turned and got another shot placed in front of me. It was my third one for the night and I was already feeling a bit buzzed. "Two scotches." Leo sat down next to me and his lips brushed my temple quickly.

The waitress glared at me as she sat down the drinks. She had been serving Bones since we got to the academy and he never looked at her twice except for when he was waiting for his drink.

I downed the amber liquid quickly, barely registering the fiery path it burned down my throat.

"Easy there, Tempe. I don't want to have to carry you home once you are passed out drunk." He said as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"You're the one to talk." I grumbled underneath my breath. Apparently he heard it as he scrutinized me with those dark eyes.

"What's got your panties in a wad?" He asked as he looked up to where James was drinking a shot off of one of the blondes.

I refused to meet his eye and he grabbed my chin gently turning my face to meet his own. "Ignore him like you always do Tempe, he's going to come around eventually. Until then let's dance."

I snickered, Bones didn't dance. I didn't catch the look he gave me but the next thing I knew he had pulled me off of my seat and to the dance floor. "Leo!" I exclaimed as I gently smacked his chest.

"What?" He asked his eyes sparkled mischievously at me. "I don't dance and neither do you." I pouted sticking out my bottom lip.

"I'm a southern gentleman doll of course I dance, and all you have to do is follow my lead and relax." I was about to protest again, but what was the point James was about to leave and screw one or two of the girls that was fawning all over him, and all I was going to do was drink myself into oblivion or I could dance with Leo.

I relaxed into his arms as he swayed us to the music. I followed his lead and he wasn't kidding when he said he could dance. I could feel my anger and resentment melting away as I got lost in the moment. I smiled up at him finally able to some-what relax.

"It's good to see you smile again." He whispered into my hair. "Don't let him get to you, it's what he is trying to do, just relax and have fun." He kissed my forehead and we went to sit back at the bar.

"It's good to see you smile as well." I said as Leo smiled at me. I was happy that he wasn't reeking of alcohol and I wasn't either. He seemed to be doing much better now than he was when we first met.

"I'm just glad that neither of us are plastered or worrying about past loves."

"Now that deserves another drink!" I said laughing. Our final drink of the night was sat down in front of us. "Cheers!" I said smiling at him as we downed it quickly.

--

The night air was surprisingly cold for a spring night in San Francisco and I wished I had my leather jacket. Leo noticed that I was shivering and put his arm around me as he walked me back to my dorm.

We saw the figures of Jim and Gaila sneaking into the building and for once instead of being mad, I actually had an epiphany. The most brilliant epiphany I had ever had.

Leo squeezed my shoulder gently and I snuggled into his chest. "Leo we have got to find you a girl that is worth your time." He snickered. "I doubt that there is one worth finding."

"Always the eternal pessimist." He kissed my forehead and laughed at me. "I'll see you in the morning Tempe. Good night."

As I began to walk into the building I began to formulate possibly the greatest plan ever known to man! It most certainly had to beat any war plan that Napoleon came up with, well maybe that was exaggerating it…

But nonetheless I certainly felt very brilliant as I walked down the crowded hallway to my hopefully empty room.

Luck smiled at me that night and my roommate was out sleeping over at her boyfriends so I had the room to myself.

I was about ready to crash and I had already stripped down and dressed in my lacy black sheer nightgown. I went to lay down when a loud pounding on my door made me jump ten feet.

"Tempe!" A muffled shout was heard and loud banging ensued. I rushed to the door terrified that something bad had happened to James or Leo.

I swung the door open and lips crashed into mine, and hands pulled me into a warm muscular body. I was frozen in shock, and I could taste alcohol on the lips that caressed mine feverishly.

I recognized the lips as his tongue begged for entrance and even against better judgment I allowed it and our normal duel for dominance began. I had missed his kiss, missed his touch, and I needed it. It was oxygen to my starved lungs.

Strong arms swung me into them and I barely heard the door shut as he carried me to bed.

--

I had to have Tempe, I rushed out of Gaila's room with only one thought on my mind and that was her. I couldn't sleep around any more, not when the woman I loved just stood by and could be taken by anyone. I ran down the hall my clothes were already rumpled and half falling off when I reached her door.

Then I plunged, my hands connected with the door over and over and I started shouting Tempe. I couldn't hear her footsteps over my loud ruckus but as soon as the door swung open I was ready.

I crushed my mouth to her own and pulled her delicate form into my body. I felt the silk material of her nightgown but it didn't even come close to the silkiness of her skin. She wasn't responding as I kissed her feverishly until my tongue began to beg for entrance into her delicious mouth.

She granted entrance and the mix of alcohol and vanilla over-whelmed me. I had missed her taste and I needed more of it. It was my own brand of heroin and I could never give it up. We began our duel for dominance and she moaned slightly which drove me even crazier than I already was.

I lifted her light body easily and kicked the door shut behind us as I carried her to her bed. I laid her down gently and crawled on top of her our lips barely parting as I straddled her and held my weight over her careful to not crush her perfect body.

My lips left her own and began to caressed the perfect long column of white flesh that was her neck, easing my way down to the spots that I knew drove her crazy. She moaned and writhed underneath me.

Her hands were drawing intricate designs on my lower back and began to lift my shirt. She pulled it off in one fluid motion and captured my mouth with her own. She lightly raked her nails down my back.

Shivers coursed up and down my spine and I bit her lip and tantalizingly drug it through my teeth. Her sweet moans lit a fire and I suddenly needed more.

My hands wandered to her thighs and they ran up the outsides of them slowly. I enjoyed the smooth cream that was her flesh and I pushed up the silky gown that let nothing to the imagination.

I quickly discarded the clothing she had on and I was rewarded with the view of an angel. She looked as magnificent as she did the first time I had ever laid eyes on her, my lips gently caressed ever inch of her skin.

She was a goddess and I worshiped her temple.

Her fingers hooked around the edges of my pants and boxers and she pulled them down swiftly, I kicked them off and kissed her stomach and kissed a trail to her neck. I tasted the sweet honey flesh and nibbled where her collar bone met her neck.

Her body writhed underneath me and she whispered my name. "James."

She wasn't begging or pleading; she just wanted me and I wanted her. I couldn't ever tell her out loud how much I wanted her or needed her but tonight I was going to try to show her.

I completed her as she completed me and we fell asleep tangled in each others limbs and the sheets.

--

Lips caressed my shoulder as my eyelids flickered open. I felt warm skin against my own and last night came flooding back to me. James.

"Morning beautiful." He pulled me closer into his warm chest and I sighed. I missed him, everything about him, but I was still terrified about what could happen between us. I still didn't know if I would be able to live an actual life with him or if within the next ten years I would have to disappear again.

I rolled over to face him and was met with the icy blue eyes that I loved so dearly. "Morning stranger."

He chuckled before he kissed me gently, it was a soft and delicate kiss not like the passionate ones that we had shared the night before; just a sweet reminder of the love we had shared.

I was done with caring about whom he was sleeping with or when he would grow up in this very moment all I could care about was him and wish that it was only me that he wanted.

He pulled me close to him and caressed my cheek gently. "You going to kick me out?" He whispered playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I kissed him again and this time I could feel his reaction to me.

I smiled as he deepened the kiss and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I knew where this was going and all I wanted was him; anytime, any day, and any place would suffice.

--

After the second time that morning we both were tired and needed to get to our afternoon classes we had. We had both skipped our morning classes and I was terrified to think of what Leo's reaction was going to be.

I crawled out of bed unwillingly and James wasn't helping he laid there with the goofiest pout I had ever seen; it made me want to stay in bed with him all day but I had to draw a line otherwise that's all we would do.

"James, I'm showering and you need to be up and ready when I get out." I turned and he wolf-whistled as he got a great view of my naked body. I rolled my eyes one thing was for certain he would more than likely never grow up.

I turned on the water and twisted the knob so it would be scalding by the time I got in. I looked in the mirror and I seemed to have a healthy glow. I smiled a genuine smile that I had missed for a very long time.

I climbed into the scalding water and let it cascade over me. I heard the bathroom door open and cold air hit me as the shower door opened before James crawled in and shut it.

He looked amazing with water dripping down his perfectly chiseled body and I couldn't help but to stare.

"Hope you don't mind but we don't have time to take separate showers." He said as he flashed me that Jim Kirk smirk.

"Uh huh, I'm sure we don't have the time." I said as sarcasm oozed through. He moved closer in the already confined space and I tried to not take a sharp intake of breath as he brushed against me.

"Am I bothering you, Temperance?" His voice was husky and deep as he moved his mouth close to my ear.

Two could play at this game and he knew it, I was quite prepared to leave him standing in the shower all hot and bothered without the slightest release.

"Not in the least bit." I smiled and rubbed my body against his own which elicited a delightful moan. His eyes met mine and I feigned innocence as I was greeted with a smoldering gaze.

He pushed my body back against the cold tile and right next to the shower door; his arms were against the wall and on each side of me. I was almost ready for the chance to bolt. He leaned down for a kiss and had one hand going for my thigh, ready to lift my body against his own and have the fourth round for the past two days.

I slipped easily under his arm and was out of the shower in a second.

"Don't use all of my hot water." I called over my shoulder as I walked into my room to change and leave.

I could only imagine the look on his face as I left him and it made me smile to myself. It was so much fun out-witting the master of sex.

I dressed quickly in my uniform, thankful for the first time of it being a turtle neck and hoping I didn't have any bruises on my thighs that would attract the attention of anyone.

I went to my door and opened it to find Leo standing poised to knock. He saw me and grabbed me shutting the door behind me quickly. "Is Jim in there?" He whispered gruffly.

The look on my face must've given it away. "Ahh shit Tempe, this is just gonna wind up hurting you more than it will do anything." He was rubbing his temples and pacing.

I stood there frozen, he was right why was I so foolish to have let last night happen. It's not like James was going to change over night and he was drunk or at least heavily intoxicated when he came to me.

I had to not think like that, last night happened and today happened and I could either love that it did and relish in the moments that we spent together or I could regret them and wish them away. And I certainly did not regret them.

"I know Leo, it was a lapse of judgment but who knows he is growing up slowly and I'm not going to get hurt." I placed my hand on his shoulder to get him to stop pacing.

He stood still and looked at me carefully. "Whatever you say, and if you don't mind me saying you look positively radiant." He brushed the still damp hair out of my face.

Was everyone going to notice that I was glowing? I certainly hoped not…the school was eager for gossip and ready to throw me to the hounds.

"Have you eaten yet?" Leo asked and a growl from my stomach answered him. "I'll take that as a no… Well we have an hour until we have to get to our code red medical simulations, let's go get something to eat."

I heard James rushing around in my room he was really loud. Leo's eyebrow raised and I opened my mouth to ask if we should wait for him. Leo shook his head before I even said anything and led me out to the nearest café.

--

Lunch was a needed meal, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the food was set down in front of me. I was ravenous! I ate quickly and ordered seconds. Leo just sat there with a bemused smile on his face.

"You know there could be consequences from last night." He said softly after I was done with my second Panini and was sipping on my water. "Yes, I am quite aware of that fact. Thank you, doctor."

Silence enveloped us and he knew that I hadn't thought twice about any consequences that could follow such actions. The opening of the door to the café wiped all thought from my mind especially when I saw who walked through the door. James.

He smiled at me and came straight to our booth and sat next to me. His lips pressed my temple gently and he nodded to Leo.

Leo just rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at the simulation, Tempe." He stood up and left leaving James and I in a quasi awkward situation. Silence ate at us as he moved his arm around my shoulder.

"James.." He put his finger to my mouth. "Tempe, you know how I am and what I do, and I can't give you what you want or what you need. But I can't lose you, so let's chalk last night up as what it was and just move on."

He ended and his eyes searched mine hesitantly. "I couldn't have said it any better." I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me. "Now let's get to class before we are late." He stood up from the booth and I followed.

A quick kiss to the forehead was what I got as we parted ways. I headed to the medical simulation and he to one of his many courses.

I was surprisingly happy about our situation and my infallible sense could feel something lurking towards us. Some ominous thing that hung over all of our heads…

**A/N: The poll is still up and will be until I have enough votes, so keep on voting! Thanks again to everyone! Cheers!**


	20. The Beginning is the End is the Beginnin

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**A/N: Forgive me in advance for mistakes. It's been way too long since I saw the movie and I refuse to wait til it's on dvd to write all of this, so it will probably be mistake ridden.. **

**The Beginning is the End is the Beginning**

The Kobayashi Maru, the one test every student of Starfleet dreaded, especially all of the ones who wished to become captains. I had braved the test not once, not twice but soon to be thrice.

There was no such thing as a no-win situation, my father proved that. He may have died but he allowed my mother and I to survive along with eight hundred others and if you as me that was a win situation.

Tomorrow I was going to beat that damn test and rub it in the programmer's face, that his "unbeatable" test was just dominated. Of course I was going to have to "study" for said test and by study I mean go shag Gaila.

Bones was walking with me as we left the main building. I was checking out every girl in sight, ooh there was that leggy blonde that keeps eyeing me.

"Jim no one goes back for seconds, especially not thirds." I had almost forgot that we were discussing the test, that blonde along with three of her friends had me distracted.

"Well I want you to be in it with me." I said as I clapped him on the back. He cast a mumbled string of obscenities underneath his breath as my attention was diverted elsewhere again.

This time it was Tempe walking alone that distracted me. "Hey tell Tempe I expect her to be there as well, anyways I'm off to _study._" I smirked and thought of what "studying" I had ahead of me.

--

Jim dashed off in the direction of where his "studying" was awaiting him and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at the sex driven moron I called my best friend. He was Jim, but he was so senseless the greatest thing that could ever happen to him was walking alone just a few yards away from me.

The very "greatest thing" that I found myself falling for.

I tried to shake the thoughts of her from my head and failed trying to replace them with brotherly thoughts of her. Damnit I'm supposed to be a doctor, not a horny school boy.

"Tempe!" She came to a stop and turned a puzzled expression painted on her face until she saw me, then she smiled. I wished that smile was more than a 'just friends' smile, but it wasn't. She saved that smile for the man who was off screwing someone that wasn't her.

She waved and walked towards me as I continued towards her, trying to regulate my thoughts.

"Leo." She breathed as she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss my cheek softly. How easy would it be for me to casually turn my head and capture her lips with me own? It would be too easy, yet I couldn't…Jim may have not realized it yet but one day he would realize that he loved her.

I couldn't kiss her like I wanted to so I settle for a lingering kiss to her forehead. She just smiled at me and linked her arm within mine as we continued to walk down the pathway.

It was so easy; a part of her had to love me. A part of her did love me, she had told me so not too long ago. She was always so comfortable around me, always wanting my arm around her or having my arm for her to hold.

I loved the simple touch of her arm intertwined within my own. I loved the slightest smile she had on her lips as she thought about something that made her happy. That's all I wanted; I wanted her to be happy and if waiting around for Jim made her happy then so be it.

I broke the comfortable silence. "Jim is taking that damn test again tomorrow and has requested us to be part of his crew." She laughed, and I couldn't help but to smile. Her laugh was intoxicating and could almost make me forget about the bitch and every bad thing that had ever happened.

"That sure does sound like Jimmy. He is not going to quit until he gets it right," She smiled, no doubt she was thinking about him and it was because of that she was smiling.

"He is a damn fool."

"A fool? Yes, but not a damn one, a persistent one." She leaned her head on my shoulder and I was overwhelmed by a waft of vanilla, coffee, and rain. It was her own delicious mix of aromas, and it was a deadly combination.

"You could say that again." I said gruffly managing to mask the huskiness my voice was taking on. She just laughed and started to pull me towards her dorm.

She was probably taking me there to wait on her before we went out for the evening like we always did, but some crazy part of me wanted it to be for a different reason entirely. "Do you mind if we stop at my dorm before we go out?" It was the same question she asked me everyday, you would think she would quit asking it and it would just become part of our routine, hell it was our routine.

"Do I ever?" I said as I smiled at her. "No you don't," She laughed. "You can grab your extra change of clothes and change too. I'm sure Jim is _busy._" The way she said busy showed all of her pain. I wanted to punch my best friend for making her hurt.

"You're right he probably is." I said hoping I wasn't hurting her further by pointing out the obvious. She didn't say anything, and somehow she managed to keep that smile plastered on her face, but her emerald eyes gave her away.

They always gave her away, they were deep beautiful pools of emotion. Most the time they sparkled when she was happy, but the sparkle managed to disappear a lot, especially when Jim was concerned.

Even though they had made love over a week ago he was already back to his whoring ways and the glow she had gotten had disappeared and the sparkle had left her eye.

The silence was no longer comfortable but it was hard for me to comfort her and make her feel better while half of the academy could watch us. I pulled the arm she had looped within my own and squeezed it hoping she'd get the message. Luckily she did as she looked up at me and smiled.

It wasn't a pained smile, it was a genuine smile that made me wish I could have her smile like that forever. She put her head back on my shoulder and I could feel her relaxing as we neared her dorm.

--

"James." Gaila purred into my ear as I met her in the lab she was working in. I smiled at the sexy woman in front of me.

"Gaila, you know it's Jim, not James." I said, James was reserved for Tempe and for her only.

"Jim." She purred as her hands traced my biceps slowly. I kissed her and she responded quickly.

"Let's go somewhere more private." She whispered in my ear after she pulled away.

That was one thing I loved about Gaila, she knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid about getting it. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards her dorm.

--

She sat on her bed as she pulled off her uniform boots. I just watched her trying to not be turned on by her, unfortunately everything she did turned me on. She flipped her long brunette hair back as she leaned to pull off the next boot.

I close my eyes and willed my mind to stop thinking. I had images of me pulling off her boot and kissing up her delicious leg. Me on top of her on the very bed she sat on. The images were never ending and not getting me anywhere.

"Leo." Her voice brought me out of the fantasies and back to the cold reality. "Why?" Her voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes. I was by her side in an instant, sitting close to her and holding her as I tried to think of an appropriate answer to her plea.

"He's just Jim. I don't know what else I can say. I don't think anything I say will change anything or make it any better." I wiped the threatening tears from her emerald eyes. She just looked at me imploringly.

"If I was Jim, I wouldn't be doing anything that he is doing. I would see what a beautiful thing I had in front of me, a beautiful thing that I love, and I wouldn't let her go." I stroked her cheek hoping this wasn't going to cross the line we made, but at the same time I knew it was crossing that line.

--

We stumbled into her dorm barely able to control ourselves. Gaila was such a sex kitten I was having a difficult time controlling myself in public so I was thankful we made it into the room without attracting too much attention.

Her hands went for my shirt and she yanked it up and threw it across the room. I kicked off my shoes and tossed her to her bed. I crawled up to her and pulled off one boot at a time and kissed my way up those never ending green legs.

--

Hazel eyes stared at me with such intensity it was hard to not melt, to not love that person back. The only thing that held me back from loving him was the nagging reminder of James, but how could I still love James knowing he was out shagging someone when we had made love only a week ago.

According to him it was just another mistake. It would probably always just be another mistake if it ever happened again. I could kick myself for probably ruining the only chance we had together when we were back in Iowa.

Love stared me in the eyes and I wasn't sure I could resist it any longer. Why love my heart away when I could love someone who loved me back, and I could put his big heart back together.

The choice wasn't black and white, it was in the dreaded gray area. I could act or I could sit here and cry. The only question now was; was I willing to act?

--

I ripped her uniform shirt off and the skirt soon followed as I left kisses up and down her gorgeous green skin. My pants were soon to follow the growing pile of clothes and I was ready to have this green goddess again.

--

I went from stroking her cheek and the teardrop away to cupping her cheek. Now all I needed was permission to continue, all I wanted was her permission.

Her eyes bore into my own and seemed to be seeking for something, something I hoped I could give her. She closed them and leaned closer to me. My lips met her own in a perfect kiss.

It was sweet and it was loving. It was exactly what I needed after years of abstinence and heart ache. Hopefully it was exactly what she needed after years of heart ache. I slowly let my lips caress her own and she responded with love and tenderness.

Her hands went to my face and held it as she kissed me softly. One of my hands went to her lower back and pulled her delicate frame into my own. The other continued to cup her face gently stroking it with my thumb. Her skin felt like silk underneath the roughness of my thumb.

Her hand started playing with the hair at the nap of my neck as she deepened the kiss. I reacted immediately pulling her onto my lap. We pulled apart desperate for a breath and she smiled at me; a genuine happy smile that about took my breath away.

Her lips captured mine and this time they were a little more urgent; still sweet and loving but there was a need growing behind each kiss. She could feel the need that I had harbored for years and she was going to fulfill it.

Her hands traced down my back muscles and pulled the shirt up and over my head quickly, as she repositioned herself to straddle me. My hands went down her thin frame to tug at her shirt and pull it up and off.

My hands rubbed up the silky skin to the lacy material of her bra. Her legs latched around my back and pulled herself into my growing erection. I moaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to thrush her tongue into my mouth.

Our battle for dominance began and I unhooked her bra and pulled it off, letting her goddess body be seen. I grabbed her perfect ass and stood turning to lay her on the bed and crawl on top of her.

I kissed down the column of sweet flesh, eliciting moans from her mouth. Her nails raked up my back and I sucked on her neck leaving purple marks in my mouths wake. I was trying to be gentle and loving but she was driving me crazy and urgency was beginning to take over.

--

I poised myself over her and assaulted her perfect chest with kisses as she arched up to meet my mouth. Her body writhed underneath my own and the room was filled with her breathy moans.

"Jim I think I'm in love with you." And the mood ruiner. Her breathy moans were replaced with a breathy confession.

--

Our clothes were shed and he hesitated waiting for my permission. My thoughts were hazy with desire and all I could think about was the man that was poised on top of me. The man who loved me and a part of me loved in return. Not a single thought of Jim crossed my mind as I captured his lips with my own and pulled his hips to meet mine.

--

Damn Uhura. She had managed to stop me from smooth talking my way out of the dangerous waters of love and getting laid once again. I was heading back to my dorm room, there was no point in trying to go find a new girl this late in the evening. I would have Bones to bitch and complain to so I was set until tomorrow.

I opened the door to my dorm and it was deserted. Great the one night I wasn't screwing someone Bones was. Well at least he was going to finally get laid since his divorce.

All I needed was to sleep anyways since I had everything set and ready for tomorrow. I was going to finally beat that damn test and I needed to be plenty rested for the hours upon hours of partying that would follow my success.

--

It felt good to be lying in Leo's arms. We were both sweaty and he held me close as he caressed my cheek and kissed me tenderly. He was passionate and he loved me, but why couldn't I help to think about James.

He was my plague, I would never stop thinking about him as long as I lived.

I turned in Leo's arms and fell asleep to his steady breathing.

--

Lips caressed my shoulder; lips that didn't belong to James, but somehow felt right nonetheless.

"Morning." I said as I twisted to face him. He kissed me tenderly and brushed the hair out of my face.

"We need to be ready to go soon." He said sadness filled his voice. I knew why he was sad, he feared that as soon as we were out of this fantasy everything we shared would disappear and only an awkward shadow would lie in its wake.

I looked at the clock we had two hours until we needed to be at the Kobayashi Maru. "We have time." I whispered as I kissed him passionately.

This time was slow and passionate and lacked the frenzy of the night before. I lost myself with him and slowly all of the troubles that plagued my mind disappeared and nothing was left besides him and me.

--

It was thirty minutes to the test and Bones and Tempe had still yet to show up. They weren't at the usual diner so I figured they went somewhere new. Or Bones was still with his mystery girl and Tempe was just running late. Who knew? I certainly didn't.

I wasn't nervous I just needed to have my two missing crew member show up.

--

"Hurry!" I shouted to Leo. I was still dripping wet having only left Leo in the shower two minutes ago. I began to dry my hair. It would look really suspicious if both Leo and I were wet and late.

He was out of the shower moments later. He still had water dripping down his muscular chest and a towel was wrapped around his waist. "How much time do we have left?" He asked as he dropped the towel and began to get dressed in his clean clothes he left at my place.

"Fifteen minutes. I'm going to go ahead and leave now, so no one gets suspicious." He nodded in agreement to my idea. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him. "I love you." He said as his hazel eyes searched mine.

In that moment time froze and I stopped breathing. "I love you too."

--

Tempe came rushing up to me ten minutes before the test was going to begin. She looked a bit panicked and breathless as she got to my side. "Sorry my alarm didn't go off."

"It's no problem. Have you seen Bones?" I asked worried to where my best friend got off to. She looked around us. "Is he not here?"

"No, he never came back to the room last night." Something flickered within her eyes but quickly died.

"Oh, no I haven't seen him since he told me that I was part of the crew for you today."

My reply was cut short by Bones walking up to us. "Sorry Jim, I was preoccupied." I slapped him on the shoulder. "Way to go Bones, it was about time you got laid since your divorce."

He just rolled his eyes at me before we all were called to attention and told to file into the simulation room.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins as the thrill of the test was about to begin.

--

Uhura turned from her view screen and looked at me. "We are receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

I sat there smirking to myself. "Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them..._captain._"

She didn't take the hint or was just sick of having to go through this simulation with me again, but this time I was going to be the captain because I was going to finally beat this damn test.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Two Klingon warbirds have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us."

"That's okay." I sat there smugly waiting for them to fire.

"'That's okay?'" Bones asked incredulously.

"Yeah don't worry about it." I brushed it off quickly.

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and locking onto our ship. I don't suppose this is a problem either." Bones said getting frustrated with my laid back manner.

"They're firing, captain." Tempe said. Thank god for her she was the only one to show me any respect by calling me captain.

I swiveled in my chair to face Uhura. "Alert Medical bay to receive _all_ crew members from the damaged ship."

Uhura looked at me like I had grown two heads. "And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, _captain_?" She spat out captain like it was a disgusting title.

"Alert Medical." I said shortly

"Our ship's being hit. Shields are at sixty percent." Bones said as the simulation shook the room we were in.

"I understand." I replied nonchalantly knowing that I was beginning to get the best of Bones.

"Well, should we - oh, I dunno - fire back?" He said exasperated.

I pulled an apple out of no where and began to rub it. "Naw."

"Of course not." Bones said as he rolled his eyes.

The entire simulation shut down and the room went dark. I smiled to myself as everyone else tried to figure out was happening. Finally I was going to pass. The simulation came back on and lights filled the room.

"Hmm. Arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Jim, their shields are still up!" Bones shouted at me.

I cocked my head to the side. "Are they?"

He looked down at his monitor again and looked shocked. "No... They're not."

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it. No sense in wasting ammunition."

"Aye, sir. Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing." Tempe said unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

As each of the warbirds exploded I pretended to shoot them with a little hand held gun. Ahh the joys of cockiness.

"All targets destroyed, sir." Tempe said as she tried to not smile at my antics.

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew. _So_" I began unable to keep the cockiness from my voice. "we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is... underway."

I took a huge bit out of my apple and smiled up to the commanders who were monitoring my test.

**A/N: Please don't shoot me! I swear this story has written itself and I wasn't planning this but it just kind of wrote itself while I was typing… So I hope the Bones shippers are happy. Sorry to the Kirk shippers and the Spock shippers. Everything has a point and for some crazy reason Karl Urban's sexiness got to me today and he needed some fun. So don't shoot me but shoot him because his sexiness turned me for a chapter, and maybe a few more, but nothing too terribly drastic this is still a Kirk/OC story and will stay it.. Promise. I would love to hear everything yall are thinking! Review and the poll is still up so vote away! **


	21. Square One

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**Square One**

Alcohol was flowing like the Egyptian rivers, and I would know I had lived in Egypt for a few hundred years.

Everyone surrounding us was complete and utterly wasted celebrating Jim's newest conquest, the Kobayashi Maru. Somehow the idiot had managed to beat the unbeatable and everyone was ready to drink for it.

Leo had his arm around me. It was the normal for us, so no one looked at us weirdly or seemed the least bit suspicious. Well it wasn't like we were the center of attention, James was definitely that. It was comforting having his arm around me and it was nice to have someone ready to protect me at the drop of a hat.

Music was blaring throughout the club and the place stank of sweat, alcohol, and body odor. The smells were beginning to nauseate me, and for the first time I couldn't hold my liquor without feeling queasy.

Leo was having no trouble holding his liquor and was on his fourth beer of the night before he decided to stop and just sit with me. James was dancing with at least five girls and I was sure he'd go home with half of the academy tonight.

The pounding music was beginning to give me a headache and the whole atmosphere was grating on my nerves. Leo pulled me to the first open booth where we would finally get a little amount of privacy.

His lips pressed against my temple in a lingering kiss and I leaned into his chest needing the comfort of it desperately. Neither of us liked the party scene but we both felt compelled to stay by our friendship to Jim.

While one arm was protectively around my shoulders the other was on my bare knee stroking the skin. It was definitely keeping my mind off of everything except for him and all I wanted to do was leave and go back to my dorm with Leo.

Jim broke away from the girls that were flocking all over him and found his way to us. His clothes were disgruntled and wrinkled. I could almost laugh at the pleased expression he had on his face.

"Hey Bones, come out and dance with some of the ladies." He said smirking at him. Bones just rolled his eyes at Jim. "Not tonight Jim." He said trying to put an end to the conversation quickly.

"Oh come on old-man. I'll keep Tempe company while you go find yourself another girl to shag." He smirked at Bones and sat on the other side of me. The warmth of Leo's hand left my leg and I could feel him tensing up.

"James quit picking on Leo." I said swatting his arm away from me playfully. "But Tempe." He began to whine.

"Hush James. Actually Leo was about to walk me to my dorm. I'm feeling a bit under the weather tonight, and he was kind enough to offer to walk me home." I said the lie falling off of my lips easily.

"Aww Tempe, let Bones have some fun. I'll walk you home!" He said smiling at me. Shit, how was I going to talk my way out of this one. "Ok James." He slid out of the booth and I went to kiss Leo's cheek.

"Come to my place in fifteen minutes." I whispered in his ear. He nodded as I pressed my lips to his cheek quickly. James offered me his arm as I stood up and swayed slightly.

I looped my arm through his own and we left the loud, hot club for the cool, peaceful night.

The cool air was a breath of fresh air compared to the hot and stuffy atmosphere of the club. I was sick of all of the clubbing and drinking and partying that we had been doing since we arrived at Starfleet; all was Jim's idea of course and he just had to bring me and Bones into it.

"You ok, Tempe?" You seem a bit flushed. He said as he brushed the sticky tendrils of hair out of my face.

My face and body felt sticky from sweat, and I knew I couldn't be sick so I wasn't too worried about it; it just had to be because of the atmosphere of the club.

"Yeah, I'm fine James. Just tired." I laid my head on his shoulder and he led me to the dorm room quickly.

"Sorry to make you leave the party." I said softly. "It's fine, Tempe. You come first to partying you should know that." He kissed my forehead quickly.

"Leo would've brought me home safe and sound though. There was no need for you to leave in the wake of your triumph."

Icy blue eyes met my own. "Leo needs to have some fun. I can't hog it all, now can I?" He laughed and averted his eyes. "Anyways apparently Leo was with some girl last night; he never came back to the dorm."

I felt as I just got hit by a bus, the breath was knocked out of me and I willed my brain to keep walking; James couldn't suspect anything now could he? I may be sleeping with his best friend but that wasn't exactly something I wanted him to know.

"Oh really?" I said feigning surprise. I managed to will the muscles in my face to a picture of shock instead of panic and worry.

I relaxed as he laughed. "Yeah our Bones is finally getting some since his divorce." We had finally reached my door and I was relived to be on my own for a little while before Leo came over.

"Goodnight James." I said as I kissed his cheek. "Night Tempe." He kissed my cheek and a short wave of guilt coursed through me, but it was quickly replaced with the little amount of anger I had welled up at him.

I watched him walk away and back towards the club before I entered the code to enter my dorm. The room was deserted and a note from my roommate let me know that I would have the room to myself for a week while she was living with her boyfriend.

I slipped out of the leather pants and tank I was wearing at the club and pulled on a lacy night gown that came up past mid thigh. The material was smooth and I felt better being out of the hot and sticky clothes.

I breathed deeply clearing my mind and calming myself as I waited patiently for Leo.

I was rewarded with the chime that rang through the room signaling a visitor. I went to the door instead of using a voice command and pressed the button to allow Leo to enter. I couldn't help but to smile as he picked me up with a huge hug.

He pressed kisses all over my face and my neck as he held me to him. "Tempe." He murmured through my hair. I buried my face into his neck and kissed his neck softly. He set me down gently and kissed me tenderly.

I pulled away after a few moments. "Did anyone see you leave?" I asked. He knew by anyone I meant James. He shook his head and I leaned up to kiss him again.

He picked me up and carried me to my bed. He gently placed me on the mattress and crawled on top of me.

--

My head was lying on his bare chest and our bodies were intertwined; skin on skin. The sweat had cooled by now and his fingers were tracing small designs all over my back, causing my back to erupt in goose-bumps.

"Leo?" I asked tentatively.

"Mhmm."

"He can't know."

"I know. He won't know, I promise." He kissed the top of my head and I leaned up on my elbows so I could look into those hazel eyes.

"I love you." I said as I kissed him softly.

--

I was nestled securely on Leo's warm chest and tracing small designs on the light dash of hair that was sprinkled over his muscular chest. He groaned as my actions had roused him from his slumber.

"Morning beautiful." He murmured as his fingers trailed up my bare back. Shivers shot up my spine and I smiled.

I leaned up on my elbows and kissed him gently. "Morning."

We had been like this for a week now, sleeping together every night and waking up every morning me nestled on his chest or spooning. I had yet to hear from my roommate so I didn't know when our time together would end, because frankly it would be near impossible for me to stay the night with him at his dorm because of Jim.

I sighed in relief thinking of how lucky we were that Jim had yet to catch on to the fact that we were sleeping together. He only commented on Bones "mysterious girlfriend" once more before he got bored with the idea and went off on his latest conquest.

"We have class in an hour." Leo murmured in between my kisses. I rolled off of him and stretched hearing some joints pop and sighed at the content feeling that had enveloped me within this past week.

Leo looked at me and laughed. "You look like a pleased cat, stretching like that." His eyes wandered from my face down the rest of my uncovered body. His hazel eyes darkened slightly and I couldn't help but to smile.

"I am a pleased cat." I said as I arched my back causing his attention to leave my face once again. "I get you every night and I get to wake up to you every morning."

He rolled his eyes as he leaned over me to kiss me. I deepened the kiss and he pulled away. "Damnit Tempe, we don't have time." He sat up as my bottom lip went out in a pout.

He looked at me and gave me the "your pouting isn't going to help you any" look that he always gave me whenever I tried to manipulate him. My bottom lip quivered ever so slightly.

"But Leo…"

He rolled his eyes. "You are going to be the death of me one day." He leaned down to kiss me and I welcomed it eagerly. His calloused hands ran up my sides as he deepened the kiss.

Everything was so easy between us; the conversation, the kissing and the sex was amazing. Only the occasional nagging reminder of icy blue eyes kept me at bay. It was the only thing that could pull me away from the charming doctor.

I still worried about what the future had in store for us all and recently the ominous feeling I had not been able to shake had become smothering for me and Leo was the only thing that could keep me from loosing it most days.

His comforting warm embrace kept me from panicking over something that hadn't even happened yet.

Then there were still my weekly meetings with Spock. He had not yet shared any of his scientific studies with me but he was very inquisitive about my past and still tried to get me away from the medical field.

I remained true to my doctoring self and refused to think about any other possibility even though on some days all I wanted was to do something else.

All sense of thought was quickly eradicated as Leo hit the sensitive spot on my neck. I moaned and he quickened his pace. Quickly the earth shattering release overcame us both and we were left sweaty and panting.

He pulled out after a few minutes to catch our breath. "We have thirty minutes." I said as I glanced at the clock quickly before I stood and headed to the bathroom. I heard his groan as he stood and followed me.

His footsteps were louder than mine and were only drowned out by the sound of the shower. Cold water quickly turned scalding on my skin as it turned from the creamy white to a pink.

Cold air hit me as the shower door opened and closed. Leo's body pressed into my own as he tried to get under the hot water. He smiled down at me as water dripped off of his nose and onto my forehead.

I started to wash my hair and his fingers found there way into the soapy mess and massaged my head gently. I scrubbed his chest with soap gently and waited to be able to wash out my hair.

Water washed away the soapy residue from his skin and from my hair. We hurried after that and rushed to get out of the shower and my dorm in time for class.

We both had exobiology and we walked into class just as it was time for it to begin. I sat at the lab table that Leo and I shared and waited for the professor to speak.

My heart was thrumming loudly and I was partially exhausted from this mornings activities. I felt a bit flushed and Leo looked at me worry was drawn on his face.

"Are you ok?" He mouthed as his trained eye took in my colorless appearance. I nodded my head and smiled at him to make him quit worrying. He smiled back but worry remained in his eye.

Professor Cotillard stood and eyed the enter class; she was a strict French woman who was a brilliant teacher, but had the problem of lapsing into French a lot of the time.

"Class has been put on hold today. All cadets and staff are required to meet with Admiral Barnett in the trial room." Leo's eyes met my own; both of us had the same thought and fear. James.

The class stood most held confused looks on there faces and others seemed excited at the prospect of another student being persecuted in front of us all. I myself was terrified and Leo looked disgruntled.

Both of us had paid less attention to James recently besides trying to make sure that he didn't know about us and if he was on academic probation and possible expulsion we wouldn't have known.

I stood and he came to my side instantly. "Do you know anything?" I asked unable to keep the worry out of my voice.

He shook his head and put his arm around me as we followed the crowd out to the hallway. "Jim shouldn't be in trouble he hasn't done anythi…" Leo cut off as we both realized what this had to be about.

My step quickened as I saw the unruly blonde hair. "James." I called over the massive crowd. He stopped and turned looking for both me and Bones. His icy blue eyes found us and he hurried to us.

"Tempe, Bones. Good to see you." He said cheerfully, yet his eyes gave him away as he looked the slightest bit worried. I grabbed his hand out of instinct and I felt Leo's arm stiffen slightly around my shoulders before he relaxed again.

Jim's thumb stroked the back of my hand as I tried to squeeze it reassuringly. We pushed through the crowd and made it to the trial room. All of Starfleet's council sat facing the seats where all of the cadets and professors would soon sit.

Jim pulled me down the closest aisle of seats and Leo followed us. He sat and I followed; Leo sat on the other side and put his hand on my knee to squeeze it once before he removed it. I smiled at him hoping he would understand that James needed me at the moment.

Jim held my hand in his lap and seemed to be keeping his cool rather well. I heard the hustle and bustle of the movements of the entire academy behind us and I breathed slowly keeping my worry down to a minimum.

Quiet chatter was buzzing around us and my eyes were glued to Admiral Barnett. He raised his hand and silence filled the room. I blocked out his pleasantries that he made and concentrated on James.

He held my hand tightly and I continued to squeeze his on occasion. He seemed to not be shaken up even though he knew this was about him and the Kobayashi Maru.

"James Tiberius Kirk, will you please come to the stand." Admiral Barnett's voice rang throughout the silent hall. I squeezed his hand one last time before he went down to face whatever punishment the academy had in store.

He was accused of cheating on the Kobayashi Maru. I looked at Leo as we both had the affirmation to our hunch. His hand went to my knee and he squeezed it reassuringly. James looked the perfect picture of being calm and self-assured. Then again he always looked like that when his neck was on the line.

"I believe I have the right to face my accuser." He said calmly and I exhaled realizing that for once in his life he was going to go about this the smart way.

I felt as though I was kicked in the stomach the next moment when his accuser rose. It was Spock.

He was the ever emotionless professional that I knew he would be. This was going to be a tough trial for Jim to fight his way through.

I watched as Jim braced himself as Spock walked down the stairs to stand at the opposite podium. Leo's hand went from my knee to my hand and he held it tightly as he realized that I was in a tough position.

He didn't know the complexities of the relationship between Spock and I, but he could tell that I was torn.

"Breathe." He whispered into my ear as he realized that I was holding my breath.

I inhaled and felt a little bit better as the scene unfolded in front of us. Spock was perfectly cool and collected during his accusations and Jim handled them well for the most part.

He himself stayed cool and collected until a certain point where Spock mentioned his father and 'no win scenarios' then I could tell that he was being to become agitated and once he became agitated it would be impossible for him to win any argument.

A man walked through the two podiums and straight to Admiral Barnett. He handed the Admiral a data PADD and the Admiral read it quickly.

"Vulcan is experiencing seismic activity and has requested help." Out of the corner of my eye Spock stiffened. "All Cadets are to report to your commanding officer immediately to be assigned to ships."

We were dismissed and the trial hadn't been completed. Jim was safe for now. Leo tugged on my hand and I got to my feet. He dropped my hand gently and we headed to Jim where he was glaring at the retreating form of Spock.

Leo reached Jim first and I hung back. "Who is that pointy eared bastard?" Jim asked contempt hung in his voice.

Leo looked at the retreating Vulcan. "I don't know, but I like him."

The look Jim gave Leo was priceless as both of them came back to get me and we headed to the hanger bay to our commanding officers. My commanding officer just happened to be that very pointy eared bastard.

Leo and Jim went off in separate directions to both of there officers and I joined in the formation that was in front of Spock.

"Cadet Aston the Farragut. Cadet Black the….."

The ominous cloud was smothering me as I waited for the news of what ship I would be on.


	22. Speed of Sound

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**Speed of Sound**

"Cadet Black the Enterprise." I smiled as a wave of happiness shook the smothering ominous cloud away. Starfleet's flagship is where I would serve and now all I had to do was to hope that James, Leo and Uhura would be joining me on this very ship.

Spock read through the rest of the list quickly. "Cadet Black, I require the need to speak with you." He said as the other cadets began to disperse to the shuttles that would carry them up into the stars.

My eyebrows knit together in confusion as Spock came up to me and put his hand on my lower back. "Temperance, come with me." I followed him as he walked briskly away.

"You are to serve on the bridge with me." He said briskly as he checked some supply boxes with his data PADD.

I was shocked and my face clearly showed it as he faced me one eye-brow arched. "Is there a problem Cadet?"

"Commander my place is in the medical bay with other doctors." I said trying to get my point across.

"Cadet, while that is true, Vulcan is in a crisis and I know that you are the most qualified to help so you will be on the bridge with me and we will be going over characteristics of the planet and of the people that will further aide our attempt to help."

I stood there mouth hanging open. What he said was true and I couldn't say it wasn't. He knew my secrets of an everlasting life and knew that I lived on Vulcan for fifty years learning about the people and their unique culture.

"Yes Commander, I will meet you on the bridge." I said composure holding through.

"There will be no need for you to meet me, we have much to discuss on the way there." He pointed to a shuttle that was reserved for commanding officers. "Wait there for me; I feel I have to discuss an important matter with someone before we leave."

His gaze was over my shoulder and I turned to see Uhura coming towards us and she did not look happy.

"As you wish, Commander." I walked to the waiting shuttle and watched the interaction between Spock and Uhura.

She was clearly not happy with her assignment and had logically insisted that it should be changed because Spock changed it on his data PADD before she waked away triumphantly.

Spock did one final check of the science supplies that were being brought aboard and headed towards me.

He placed his hand on my lower back as we walked to the man that was checking off the passengers as they boarded.

"Commander Spock, Cadet Black is not a commanding officer and will not be able to come aboard this shuttle." The security man said. Spock looked at him completely uninterested in what he had just said.

"Cadet Black will be helping me immensely in the aide to Vulcan. She will be coming aboard with me on this shuttle Lieutenant." He managed the emotionless yet threatening tone and the Lieutenant backed down immediately eyeing Spock with distaste.

"After you Cadet." Spock allowed me to get on before his hand directed me to the closest empty seats and lead me to sit down there. I sat complying and he followed suit.

His face was the emotionless mask he always wore but I could sense the turmoil that was brewing underneath that mask. My hand settled on his knee and squeezed it attempting to reach out to him on a human level.

He didn't remove it but allowed it to stay there. I took this as his small need for physical comfort and strength.

"Temperance, it is of the utmost importance that it is you that aides me with the help of Vulcan. You will be the only other person on board that has knowledge comparable to my own on Vulcan."

His voice had the barest hint of emotion and I could tell that this was taking a toll on him. I squeezed his knee softly and his hand came down on mine and held it.

"Spock everything will be alright. We will be able to help Vulcan to the best of our abilities." I squeezed his hand as the shuttle shook as it launched heading towards the Enterprise.

--

I stood waiting for my name to be called and to hopefully be told that I was assigned to the Enterprise. Even though I was a man whore that always managed to get in trouble there was never any doubt in my professors' minds that I wasn't the very best of the best.

So my shock was incalculable as my name wasn't called. I followed Professor Zahn to the computer his was imputing data on.

"Professor my name wasn't called." I said standing up straight and erect.

"Kirk, you are on academic probation. In other words you are grounded and unable to go on this rescue mission." He walked away and I was left standing in the middle of the bustling hanger bay with no where to go.

Tempe was over with the pointy eared bastard that called me a cheater and by the look of it they were quite friendly with each other.

Bones appeared out of the crowd and came to me. "I'm on the Enterprise, Jim." He said slowly as though he already knew I was suspended from any duty.

I said something but couldn't remember what as I clapped him on the shoulder and he said his parting words before he headed to the shuttle that would take him away from here and out to space.

I was a Kirk, damnit I belonged out there in space not here in this damn hanger waiting for the board to clear my name.

I turned away from Bones retreating form and tried to not be bitter about him and Tempe leaving me.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and a gruff, "Come on" shook me out of my pathetic thoughts. It was Bones and he was dragging me to a medical station.

I was so excited that he had found a way to get me on board that all that he was saying went in one ear and right out the other. All I got out of it was a string off curse words, 'pathetic puppy', favor and something about a vaccine shot that was going to give me the symptoms of some virus.

He jabbed a hypospray to my neck and I yelped and jumped at the pain that followed. "You will soon lose sight in your left eye and start to feel flushed…" The rest of Bones' words were lost on me as I had already begun to lose sight and I started to feel like shit.

"Damn you call this a favor." I said as he drug me out of the room and to the shuttle he was supposed to report to.

"Yeah you owe me one."

My vision was gone and I felt like shit. My head was spinning and the little vision I had from my right eye wasn't helping as where ever I looked the room was spinning.

Bones pulled me to a stop in front of the shuttle and a security officer. He scanned us both and I was hoping that Bones had some brilliant idea to get me past this guy otherwise I was going to kill him.

"Kirk, James T. He is not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise.

"Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician. Which _is_ me! So I'm taking Mr. Kirk aboard. Or would _you_ like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of it's senior medical officers?"

The guy looked a little taken back by Bones and his rough manner or maybe it was just that he was never talked to like this before or I could just be seeing things because of this damn vaccine.

"As you were."

"As _you_ were!" Bones barked irritably to the man as he pulled me through the door. "Come on!" He pulled me into a seat behind him and a wave of nausea hit me as the shuttle lurched during take-off.

Bones was staring out of the window and was surprisingly calm considering his fear of outer space. I on the other hand felt like shit as I concentrated on the seat in front of me to keep me from losing my breakfast.

"I may throw-up on you." I said groaning as another wave of nausea hit me. Bones didn't even look at me as we left the atmosphere and headed towards the most important ship in the entire fleet.

"Jim you have got to see this." He said as he started to see the first glimpse of the Enterprise.

I leaned over to look out of the window. Even though the majority of my vision was clouded the sight of the Enterprise still managed to knock the breath out of me. The ship was a masterpiece and I was ready to be aboard her.

--

I was awe-struck by the majesty of the ship that we had just boarded. It took the firm grip of Spock to shake me out of my stunned silence. I followed him quickly as we rushed off of the shuttle along with hundreds of other cadets that were doing the same from other shuttles.

"Temperance, change into your new uniform and meet me at the bridge." Spock said as he headed towards what I assumed to be the hallway that would lead him to his quarters. I collected the uniform that was issued to me, and headed to the medical station to let Doctor Puri know what was going on.

I changed as quickly as I could into the standard blue uniform that they issued all Doctors. I couldn't help but to notice that it was a little tight across my chest and that the skirt felt shorter than normal.

I walked up to a man that had grey in his hair and age lines across his face. "Doctor Puri, Commander Spock has requested my assistance on the bridge because of my exceptional knowledge on Vulcan and Vulcans."

"Alright Doctor Black. Doctor McCoy will be able to cover for you while you are gone." He returned to his data PADD as I sighed with relief Leo was here with me. I only hoped James would be too but some nagging feeling knew he was on probation and still on Earth.

I left the medical bay and ran right into Leo and James. I gasped and tried to not jump Leo then and there. I held my composure and Leo did too for the most part his eyes gave him away. Affection was written in them.

"Thank god you are on here with me." He said gruffly trying to rid his voice of the love that it normally held for me. James looked like shit, there was no nice way to put it.

"He isn't supposed to be on board, is he?" I asked already knowing that Leo had to of administer a vaccine that would give him the symptoms without the virus to sneak him on board.

"A patient is always supposed to stay with his physician." He said loudly. I nodded in agreement. "You are right Doctor McCoy." I said matching his voice for loudness. "I'm glad you are on board." I added in a soft undertone.

His hand stroked my face quickly. "See you in the medical bay." He said softly.

"I'm afraid my presence has been requested to the bridge so I will be there." I said back slowly. Leo just nodded and continued to hold the bulk of James' weight.

"Go. Take care of him and I'll see you when we have to start being doctors. Get everything prepared and ready." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and kissed James' forehead before turning and heading to the bridge.

The lift closed right before she got to it and she recognized the pointy ears and black hair. Good he needed a moment to himself before we rushed into the crisis. I didn't have to wait long before the door opened in front of me again.

This time the lift was full and I was pressed against a young Asian man who wore a yellow uniform and pressed the bridge button for us both. I used the brief seconds to brace myself for whatever was in store for us at Vulcan.

The doors opened and we all got out. Spock was standing at the science station everything Starfleet had on Vulcan was pulled up and I walked straight to him.

"Commander." I said softly. He didn't even glance up from the information. "Cadet."

I stood silently behind him and took in the information that the screen presented. I had already known it all, but it didn't hurt to refresh it.

A quiet buzz that was people's conversation filled the bridge but I managed to concentrate on the Vulcan in front of me. His shoulders were stiffer than normal and he seemed to struggle to keep his stoic face.

I didn't dare put my hand on his shoulder in front of everyone else but it rested on the back of his chair where I was able to brush his back with my fingers with relative ease to calm him.

The tension slowly began to melt from his shoulders until the doors slid open to reveal Captain Pike.

Pike had acted like a father towards me from the first moment I met him. I think my uncharacteristic emerald eyes made him remember another girl from another time that I once was.

"This flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance on her first mission, but as we are in a hurry she'll have to get it on the return journey." Pike said as he sat in the captain's chair were he automatically looked comfortable.

--

I felt kind of bad for the man whose weight I was supporting as I drug him into the medical bay. Hell he lost his father he never knew, was beaten by a few step-dads, had his heart broken by my girlfriend, slept around with a lot of women, had gotten a few STDs, and landed me as a best friend. In my books that meant he had shitty luck.

Really shitty luck when he had me jab him with the hypospray with the vaccine that he was now suffering from.

"My mouth is itchy. Is that normal?" He whined his voice unusually nasally and more childish than normal.

"Those symptoms won't last long. I'm going to give you a sedative." I said trying to calm and more gentle with him than I normally was. Damn I was going soft act more like Tempe than my own self.

"I wish I didn't know you." He said this time positively whining. Screw being nice to hell, I wasn't a nice guy.

"Don't be such an infant." I jabbed him the second time that day with a hypospray. The kid screeched in reply. Damnit I can't think of him as a kid, Tempe is the same age as him. Christ I was six years older than her and divorced.

"How long is it supposed to..." He started rubbing his neck where the needle just was before he collapsed suddenly on the bed.

"Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath as I glanced at the readings on the monitor.

--

"Maximum warp. Punch it." Pike ordered after his brief pleasantries. Spock stiffened again and I nudged him slightly to get him to concentrate at the task that was soon to come.

"Yes, sir." It was the Asian man that I was next to in the lift.

One by one the rest of the ships jumped into warp drive and we had yet to move. I could almost feel Spock calculating in his head why we had yet to leave. I felt bad for the helmsman because he looked utterly perplexed as to why we weren't going anywhere.

"Lieutenant, where is Helmsman McKenna?" Pike asked carefully.

"He has lungworms, sir. He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu." He swirled around in his chair and faced Pike.

"And you are a pilot, right?" The Captain asked Sulu.

"Yes, very much so sir." He trailed off slowly as he started hitting buttons. "Uh, I'm not sure what's wrong here..."

"Is the parking brake on?" Pike asked and I stifled a laugh along with the rest of the cabin.

"Uh, no sir. I'll figure it out."

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" I was shocked that Spock had spoken but then again it couldn't surprise me too much considering he always had the answers.

Sulu's fingers went over the control pad and he typed in a sequence quickly.

"Ready for warp, sir." Sulu said attempting to keep the embarrassment out of his voice.

"Let's punch it." Pike said for the second time as the ship shuddered slightly ready to jump into warp.

**A/N: Ok so the dialogue from the movie is flawed. I was only able to see it three times and the last time I saw it was before I left on my trip and it is no longer showing anywhere near me so there is no way for me to get it spot on. If anyone wants to help with the movie dialogue message me or review or get a hold of me somehow and I will greatly appreciate the help! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to go vote on the poll! Oh and review please I love getting a comment from you guys. It makes my day :)**


	23. Nero Sighted

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**Nero Sighted**

I quivered with excitement as the shining specks elongated as we jumped into warp. Spock went back to reading about Vulcan and I skimmed over it all carefully taking in the important information that I needed to remember.

"Engines at maximum warp captain." Sulu's voice cut through my concentration and I subconsciously listened to everything that was said.

"Russian whiz kid what's your name? Chenkov? Chirpchov?"

I could vaguely hear Pike talking to someone before an unmistakable Russian accent was heard.

"Ensign Chekhov, Pavel Andrievich." I looked up to see a smiling boy with a mop of curly brown hair talk to the captain. He was adorable with his thick accent and youthful face.

"Fine, Chekhov Pavel Andrievich. Begin a ship wide broadcast." Pike said to the kid.

The kid confirmed what he was about to do and I smiled his accent was so adorable I couldn't help but to smile. He had some trouble pronouncing the code and had to repeat it before the computer recognized what he was trying to say.

I turned my attention back to the screen and faintly heard Chekhov. I could make out him saying "Wictor wictor" and it was so hard for me to not laugh at the cuteness of it.

I settled for smiling and began to pour over the information more thoroughly. The ominous feeling was back and smothering me to no end. Something just wasn't right about this.

"May I haf your attention please. At 22 hundred hours an anomaly was detected in the neutral zone, what appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after Starfleet received a distress signal from the Wulcan High Command that there planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to assess ze condition of Wulcan and assist in the evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving in Wulcan wizin three minutes. Zank you for your time."

I haven't ever heard of Vulcan having bad seismic activity and by the way Spock was pouring over the information I was sure he already knew he hadn't either. Dread settled in the pit of my stomach.

I vaguely heard Chekhov's announcement to the crew. Not many of his words were easy for me to pick up with only half of my attention on it, even though I knew Russian perfectly it was still hard for me to pick up the accent at times.

I knew I heard something that piqued my subconscious interest and that was why I was listening more carefully again waiting for me to remember what it was. There it was…

'Lightning storm'

My heart stopped. I froze. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, my mind was reeling and my vision was going fuzzy around the edges.

My hand clutched Spock's shoulder before everything went black.

--

It felt so nice and soothing in this world of black unfeeling, but there was something that was forcing me to wake up from it. Something that was making me go back to the world were my best friend injected me with hyposprays just to get me aboard a damn starship.

I preferred being unconscious to having to be stabbed in the neck multiple times by a crazy doctor. But apparently something in my subconscious had forced me to wake-up. What was it….

'Lightning storm'

I bolted out of the med table I had passed out on. "Lightning storm?!"

"Ah, Jim, you're awake. How do you feel?" Bones said as he looked at me quickly. I didn't have time for pleasantries. This was a trap, a trap laid out by the murderer of my father.

Bones' eyes trailed over my body and landed on my hands. "Good God, man!" He exclaimed sounding very alarmed.

"What?" I asked as I raised my hands slowly. I yelped loudly. Holy fucking shit. My hands?! They were huge, at least double the normal size if not triple.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him panic in my voice. My fingers were each the size of a sausage and my usually perfect hands were swollen completely out of proportion and meaty looking.

"Reaction to the vaccine. Dammit! Nurse Chapel, I need 50 ccs of Cortizone!" Bones barked over his shoulder as he started to scan me with his damn tricorder.

I leapt from the bed and went to the nearest computer monitor and began to replay what the little Russian kid had said skipping forward to bingo. "…what appeared to be a lightning storm in space…"

Damnit this was a trap and we were all heading into it blindly.

"Bones! We gotta stop the ship!" I yelped as the icy fear of my haunted past overwhelmed me. I ran out of the medical bay before Bones could even register what was happening.

I heard his steps follow behind me. "Jim! I'm not kidding, you need to keep your heart rate down!"

I accessed the nearest computer console quickly as Bones fumbled through a first aid kit that he had and continued to scan me some more.

"Computer, locate crew member Uhura." I said quickly glancing at the screen and finding her readings as quickly as possible.

"I haven't seen a reaction this bad since med school!" Bones exclaimed and for some crazy reason it seemed as though he was getting a perverse kick slash joy out of this situation. That's what I got for having a crazy doctor for a best friend.

"We're flying into a trap!" I shouted as I barreled off down the hall towards Uhura and hopefully some help.

"Damnit, Jim! Stand still!" I unwisely stood still for half a second too long and it gave Bones the time he needed to jab yet another hypospray into my neck. God damn Bones and his damn hyposprays.

I hadn't been able to help from yelping yet again and I was really beginning to hate those damn things. "Stop that!" I yelled at him as I whipped around looking for Uhura. I found her and pushed my way through the sea of red cadet uniforms to get to her.

--

With my abnormal hearing I was able to hear the slight hitch in Temperance's breath and I started to turn to check on her before I felt the clenching grasp of her hand on my shoulder as she slumped forward into my arms.

I caught her light frame relatively easily and my hand went to her wrist to check for a pulse. Some of the members around me noticed that she had fainted and concern etched their faces.

Worry began to fill me as I made out a gentle pulse. "She just had a fainting spell she will be alright." I said to the few people that were watching and with my declaration managed to catch Captain Pike's attention.

"Is she alright Commander?" He asked glancing over his shoulder to see me holding up the limp form of Temperance.

"Yes sir, something just shocked her badly." I said as I shook her gently trying to revive her. I hoped that she would come to before we reached Vulcan. I needed her by me while we helped my planet.

--

"Uhura! Uhura!" I shouted trying to get her attention as I neared her.

"Kirk? What are you doing here?" She asked both angry and surprised. Then again she was almost always angry to see me. I ran up to her and started my rant.

"The message you intercepted from the Klingon prison planet..." I began and lifted my hands to get her total attention, unfortunately that didn't work considering the current state of my hands.

"Oh my God, what's wrong with your hands!" She exclaimed as shock and disgust crossed her face. Ugh not even remotely important in this state of time. I jumped quickly to the pressing question was that I had to ask her.

"Who was responsible for the attack and was the ship walullaa?" The last word didn't come out right…it was supposed to be Romulan. I looked to Bones he better have the damn answer.

"What?" She asked perplexed as to what I was trying to say.

I turned to Bones. "Whass… whas happening with my mouth?" I interrupted his damn tricorder scan of me and he looked up.

"You've got numb-tongue?" He asked curiously.

"Nuhtung?" I said barely able to get the word out.

"I can fix that!" Bones said as he started searching his medical pouch for what I feared to be yet another damn hypospray.

"Was the ship what?" Uhura asked exasperated at my failed attempts to communicate with her.

"Wallala!" I tried to shout out Romulan but all that came out was gibberish.

"What?"

"Womulan!"

"Romulan? Yes!" She said relief passed over her face as Bones jabbed my neck with yet another hypospray. I screamed 'ugh' which came out more like "ACK!" and tried to curse the miserable bastard that kept stabbing me by shouting 'damnit' which wound up being "DAHHIT!"

Anyways I think I got the point across that he wasn't on the top of the list of people I liked at the moment.

I sprinted off towards the bridge. I had to save the ship, I had to save everyone on board…especially Tempe.

"Jim! Jim come back!" Bones shouted as he chased after me.

"Kirk! What's going on?" Uhura shouted as she was not too far after Bones.

The doors slid open in front of me and I was on the bridge ready to save us all.

"Sir we have to stop the ship." I declared as I stopped right in front of the man that made me change my life around and made me become a damn cadet.

"Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?" He said standing to face me. I saw the bastard that called me a cheater out of the corner of my eye and he was holding a limp Tempe.

"Captain this man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine." I interrupted him there by shouting "Bones. Bones." But unfortunately the man didn't stop. "completely delusional" I over powered him by talking louder.

"Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster. It is being attacked by Romulans."

--

I was awakened out of the black haze that I had lost conscious to by the voice of James, my James.

"Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster. It is being attacked by Romulans."

He was right. He remembered the day that his father died and he remember who and what was responsible for his father's death.

Spock let go of me as he realized that I could function on my own. Leo was looking at me intently and he couldn't hide the worry from his face. "Are you ok?" He mouthed as love filled his eyes.

I nodded my head and went to stand behind him. For some reason my eyes were burning with the promise tears. I couldn't register why but the way Leo had looked at me had made me want to fall into his arms and just cry.

"Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you have had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to medical we will have words later." Pike did not sound happy. I couldn't blame him though. I mean the Cadet that he forced into Starfleet who had made a joke out of almost everything and was now on probation was standing in front of him.

But luckily my Jimmy didn't know when to say no, or when to quit for that matter. Thank god he didn't otherwise they would have never been warned of the trap we were warping into.

"That same anomaly occurred." James began before Pike cut him off with a curt "Kirk!" then Spock got added into the mess. "Sir, Mr. Kirk is not allowed to be aboard this vessel."

It was utter chaos.

All three of them had the alpha-male complex and all seemed to refuse to listen to the other. All they accomplished was who could talk loudest and possibly make the most sense. Crazily enough James was the loudest.

"This cadet is trying to save the bridge." He practically shouted and he was the first voice we could recognize from the mixture of the three.

"By recommending a full stop during mid-warp to a rescue mission." Spock replied evenly and calmly. The logic was unnerving and James seemed to know that he wouldn't win trying to convince him of anything so he turned to Pike.

"It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me it's an attack." He said earnestly trying to use everything he had to get Pike to listen to him.

"Based on what facts?" Spock interrupted.

"That same anomaly; a lightning storm in space that we saw today also occurred on the day of my birth. Before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin, you know that sir I read your dissertation. That ship which had formidable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again… The Kelvin was attacked in a place on the edge of Klingon space and at 23 hundred hours last night there was an attack there again. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by Romulans sir and it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship; one massive ship."

James didn't stop he said everything he knew and laid it all out on the line. Our only hope was that Pike would listen and that Spock would shut up long enough for me to let him know that James wasn't lying.

I was there on March 22, 2233 I had seen the Romulans and I had felt the catastrophic attack they launched on us. I could remember clearly the blood that was split and I could remember every single detail of the massive ship that took away a father, a husband, and a friend.

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Pike asked Kirk.

James turned to look at Uhura, and Pike and Spock followed his actions.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate." She said professionally.

"We are warping into a trap sir the Romulans are waiting for us I promise you that." James said throwing everything he had into it. Anyone who had heard what he had said had to believe him. He was so earnest, so heart-felt about the disaster we were about to walk into.

"The Cadet's logic is sound and Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in Xenolinguistics we would be wise to accept her conclusion."

"Scan Vulcan space check for any transmissions in Romulan." Pike ordered to the poor kid who was at the communications monitor.

"Sir, I'm not sure I can tell the difference between Romulan and Vulcan."

Pike turned to Uhura. "Can you speak Romulan cadet?"

"Uhura, all three dialects sir."

"Relieve the Lieutenant, cadet."

"Yes, sir."

Pike turned and ordered a crew member to hail the USS Truman. I took the brief opportunity to talk to Spock while attention was diverted from him. I tapped him on the shoulder and I spoke to him.

"Kirk is right. I was there that day." I whispered to him. His eyes widened at the realization. "That is why I fainted at the mention of the lightning storm." I finished softly.

He squeezed my shoulder quickly. "We have to save Vulcan." I nodded and we waited for what was going to happen.

The grave news was told to us. All of the other ships had arrived but we lost communications with them, things were not looking good in the slightest and I could feel Spock tense up.

"Sir I pick up no Romulan transmission or any transmission of any kind in the area." Uhura said.

"It's because they are being attacked." Pike looked at him for a second longer and went to his chair.

"Shields up. Red alert." The siren went off and I felt Leo come up behind me. His body gave off warmth as his body was carefully brushed up against mine as we braced ourselves for the impact.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds. Four, three, two…"

The sight that met our eyes was worse than anything any of us could imagine. The entire fleet was there; destroyed. Friends were dead, loved ones lost, and what lie in front of us was a cemetery.

Nothing could've prepared me for what lay in front of my very eyes. I could've easily lost the two people I have loved the most over all of the millennia of the world. I turned and buried my head in Leo's chest as the hot tears began to fall.


	24. Death and Destruction

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**A/N: So I meant to do this last chapter but it completely slipped my mind along with going back and editing before I posted it..oops I guess I was really just wanting to post it for yall. Well anyways a very special thank you to PinkTribeChick for helping me with my dialogue. Also terribly sorry that it is taking me so long to write chapters; I just started some college classes and it's harder to write along the movie plot because I want to stay faithful to the film. Hope yall enjoy this chapter! Cheers!**

**Death and Destruction**

I pressed myself into Leo's warm and comforting chest and I wanted to forget the horrendous massacre that lay in front of us, but I couldn't I had to be strong. I had seen worse than this, but nothing had every hit home like everything in this life had hit.

I blamed Winona and George for awakening my senses and making me fall in love with everything about this time- especially their son.

Time seemed to stop momentarily as Leo's hold on me tightened and I was temporarily lost in the moment; just having him hold me. Unfortunately, I wanted to have another man's arms around me as well…James'.

"Emergency evasive!" Pike shouted and all hell broke loose. Time went from a standstill to a too fast realistic hell. Screaming was mixed in with the red alert sirens and everyone held a moderately calm exterior.

Leo looked down at me; his face was placid and we both knew what would be awaiting us in Sick Bay. I composed myself and snatched a glance at James. His face showed no emotion and for the briefest of moments he could've given Spock a run for his money on cold professionalism.

Kirk ran in his blood and by the end of all of this I knew he would make his father and mother proud.

The ship jerked as Sulu began to fly and dodge the debris that seemed to be like a man-made asteroid belt. Leo's grip tightened even further as he held onto me and the medical panel that was in front of us.

Chaos- a few voices were able to be heard over all of the noise that filled the Bridge. "Shields are holding."

"All stations; status reports. Engineer Olsen how are we holding up?" Pike ordered.

I was calm and I was ready. There would be a time to mourn for those that we lost but the time was not now.

A huge bulky hull of one of the destroyed ships was looming right in front of us and Pike began barking orders to Sulu trying to get him to maneuver us underneath it before he had a full on collision with it.

Sulu reacted quickly and the ship responded perfectly as we went underneath the enormous debris missing it mostly besides the small part of the ship that hit it. Spock turned from his panel and all eyes on the bridge were glued to the ship that was in front of us.

The Narrada.

A scene from so many years ago flashed before my eyes.

_The massive ship that had come out of a lightning storm was threateningly looming in front of us and I couldn't help but to panic slightly as the worst case scenario came to my mind. _

_I sat next to First Officer and my dear friend George Kirk. Winona was off duty and in labor; he wanted to be there with her. We both did, but we couldn't and we couldn't leave when we were in the middle of a crisis. _

_The ship rocked as the enemy ship fired on us and I held on while scanning my panel for any information that would be needed. _

I snapped back to reality just in time to hear Spock. "Captain they are locking torpedoes."

Pike ordered for the auxiliary power to be switched to the forward shields to protect us from the Narrada. It wouldn't protect us; the Narrada was advanced beyond our technology and a little bit more of shield power would fail quickly.

"Sulu status report." Pike ordered as soon as the ship quit shaking.

"Shields at thirty-two percent. Their weapons are powerful sir we can't take another hit like that."

It wouldn't be long before we wound up like our comrades that were floating around us. We were doomed.

"Captain the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device in the Vulcan atmosphere. Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities." Spock turned to face the Captain.

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons." Pike ordered and we waited for the weapons to be ready.

"Captain we are being hailed." Uhura interrupted.

The Romulan known as Nero appeared on screen and once again I was transported to another time, another life.

_Captain Robau had just left with George and my heart was thrumming loudly as I awaited George's return. Robau had left on a suicide mission at the Romulan's bidding to go to their Captain; Captain Nero._

_Nero refused to speak and what I assumed to be his first Officer relayed all messages, but I couldn't help to get a sense of loss and hatred from Nero. It seemed to envelope him in a shield of armor. _

_The door to the Bridge slid open and I turned to be met with sea blue eyes. "Jo." He said and I went to his side. "Go to Winona and if the worse happens make sure that she and the kid are safe. At any cost." He squeezed my shoulder and that was the last time I ever saw him. _

"Hello." Nero said and the bridge lapsed into silence.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

"Hi Christopher, I'm Nero."

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw and I'll agree to a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

"I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart, as does your Vulcan crew member, isn't that right Spock?"

Spock stood confusion was shown in his eyes and his face remained emotionless to the naked eye, but I could see the slightest hint of confusion and worry that had begun to show.

"Pardon me. I do not believe that you and I are acquainted." His voice was perfectly measured and void of any emotion.

"No we're not…not yet. Spock there is something I'd like you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled as you can see by the rest of your armada you have no choice. You will man a shuttle come aboard the Narrada for negotiations. That is all."

Nero's tattooed face left the screen and all of us were in the initial forms of shock. Leo's hold around my waist loosened and for the first time I worried if James had noticed any of our interactions.

He seemed oblivious as did the rest of the Bridge as we all turned to face our captain. Pike stood slowly after a moment of slight hesitation and he seemed to be determined and ready for what lie ahead.

"He'll kill you, you know that." James said bluntly.

"Survival is unlikely." Spock added.

"Captain we gain nothing from diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake." James continued on barely recognizing that he and Spock were actually agreeing over something.

"I too agree. You should rethink your strategy." Spock said using all the logic he had to use.

"I understand that. I need officers that have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat." Pike said calmly as though he had accepted his fate and was ready to sacrifice himself to hopefully save the rest of us.

Our pilot, Sulu raised his hand. "I have training, sir."

Pike turned to face him and I could see the regret of having to send someone to a certain death play out on his face. "Come with me. Kirk you too, you're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekhov, you have the Conn."

"Aye Keptin." It was the last thing I heard as Leo and I followed the group to get them prepped for what was going to happen next. We also had to return to Sick Bay, the casualties had to be streaming in while we were away.

There was a medical station near the transporter room and we were heading straight towards it. Leo and I had the same thought on our mind; it was what hyposprays needed to be injected before they left.

Leo looked at me and I took James and Sulu into the first room while he took Pike and Engineer Olsen into the other.

"You'll have some difficulty with the jump from space when you enter the atmosphere. These injections should keep you safe and help your body maintain homeostasis." I told the both of them as I readied the shots.

James eyed them all warily as I injected Sulu first. "Thanks…" He lingered as he didn't know my name. "Dr. Black. Call me Temperance though."

"Thanks Temperance." He left the room and I was alone with James.

"It's the same ship, isn't it?" I said slowly and I met his pain ridden gaze. He nodded stiffly and I pressed the first hypospray gently to his neck before injecting it. He flinched slightly.

"Everything will be all right Jimmy." I said as I brought up the next one and injected it gently again.

"I know it will be Tempe. Thanks for being far gentler than Bones…" He paused as he stood up and we were millimeters apart. "Be safe James." I murmured as the hot pricks of tears burned my eyes.

"I will be, Tempe. Stay safe yourself." He leaned closer and I wanted to kiss him but I couldn't cheat on Leo. I loved Leo and he had offered me a life that James wasn't going to offer anytime soon. I turned my head and his lips met my cheek.

"I love you, Tempe."

"And I you, James." As he turned to walk out of the med room I murmured under my breath. "I'll be monitoring your frequency." He turned to smile at me before he headed to the shuttle bay. I hoped that I would see him soon and that he would survive this.

--

I fell into step behind Pike, Sulu, and Spock; the adrenaline was rushing through my blood.

"Without transporters we can't beam off of this ship, we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job. Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, and Engineer Olsen will space jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine that they lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside, you'll disable it then you'll beam back to the ship."

Now that sounded like fun. The adrenaline junky in me was excited about what was about to happen but the part of me that loved Tempe was terrified that a few minutes ago would be the last time I ever saw her.

"Mr. Spock I am leaving you in charge of the ship. When we get the transporter and communications back up, you'll report to Starfleet and let them know what the hell is going on here. And if all else fails fall back and rendezvous with the rest of the Fleet, is that understood?"

We all stopped walking outside of the shuttle and Pike looked at me. "Kirk I'm promoting you to First Officer." First Officer? What the hell…

"What?" I stammered out.

"Captain, please I apologize but the complexities of human pranks escape me." Spock said. He was a bit distressed at the idea of working with me and I was pissed that I'd have to work underneath him.

"It's not a prank Spock, and I'm not the Captain…you are. Let's go." Spock and I had a brief stare down before I had to leave to follow after Pike.

"Sir after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?" I asked.

"I guess you'll have to come and get me." We loaded into the lift and Pike turned to Spock once more. "Careful with the ship Spock, she's brand new."

--

Sick Bay was a disaster zone. It had to of been directly hit to cause this much of damage. Almost half of our medical personnel was dead; including our CMO, Dr. Puri. Leo and I were rushing around moving the dead out of the way and trying to get it back into functioning order.

Leo had the only male intern helping him pile up the dead bodies in one of the corners until we account for them and move them into the Morgue holding bay. I had ordered the three nurses that we had left around to get them to fix the beds and monitors while I went through the medicine and reorganized it.

Everything was as ready as it could be by the time the victims came rolling in. "Black, you and Chapel take triage. Roberts and I will handle the worst cases. Collins asses and determine who needs emergency medical care, who needs triage, and who can wait until later. Brize assist Black with triage and prepare to bring either me or her anything we ask for." Leo barked out the orders and all hell broke loose.

Mutilated bodies were streaming in left and right. Most of them came to triage to be fixed up quickly and the others went to Leo. He and I were both arm deep in blood and my uniform was beginning to turn purple from being soaked by blood.

"Dr. Puri report." Spock's voice filled the Medical Bay. I looked over to Leo and our eyes met before he replied.

"It's McCoy. Dr. Puri was on deck six, he's dead." Leo replied. I could no longer watch him, another crew member was placed in front of me and I began cleaning the wound that was on their head.

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility as Chief Medical Officer." Spock said calmly.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know!" Leo shouted back to him as another emergency case was brought to him.

The casualties began to slow down and I left the nurses to work with triage as I headed to Leo's side. He was elbow deep in the bowels of some poor Ensign that was unfortunate enough to have been on deck six and survive.

Leo was trying everything he knew to stop the internal bleeding that was killing the young man in front of him and I rushed in to help. We had the bleeding stemmed and went to close him up. I considered him one of the lucky few that had survived the Romulan attack.

The boy was our last major case for awhile and the remaining cases that were brought in were minor triage cases that the nurses handled as we began to check over all of the patients Leo had brought back from the brink of death.

Hopefully all of them would survive the rest of this mission. I began to strap them down to the beds in case if the Romulans decided to engage fire again. Leo was doing the same and our eyes met on occasion.

I needed him; more than I had ever needed someone before. He came over to me after we had secured all of the patients that remained in sick bay.

"You alright?" He asked as he gently wiped a smudge of blood off of my cheek. I nodded in reply and he turned to the dead that had piled up his eyes turning dark.

"There was nothing we could've done to save them." I murmured and he looked back at me and the haunted look lifted as love replaced it.

"I know. I still.." I cut him off. "I know baby, I know. I wish we could've saved them too."

"We need to tag the bodies and move them to the morgue." He said slowly. I squeezed his hand softly and his gruff appearance was back as he barked orders to Roberts.

Roberts and him began tagging the bodies and preparing to move them when my communicator beeped.

"Dr. Black we need you to report to the transporter room." I grabbed a medical kit and rushed to the transporter room hoping that James, Sulu, and Engineer Olsen would be returning shortly along with Captain Pike.

"On my way." I ran to the transporter room trying to get there quickly.

As soon as I entered the room I heard James' voice. "Kirk to Enterprise beam us out of here."

"Stand by locking on your signal." The cadet that was manning the transporter said.

I watched the transporter screen anxiously. Kirk and Sulu's forms were jerked and Sulu began to fall off of the platform.

"Don't move sir." The cadet said as she struggled to lock onto their signals.

James jumped off of the platform and went into freefall after Sulu and my heart almost stopped beating.

I watched as they free fell together and James' voice filled the transporter room as he yelled. "Kirk to Enterprise we are falling without a chute. Beam us out."

The girl that was trying to lock on their signal was having a horrid time at actually doing her job and I wanted to elbow her out of the way and do it for her, but it had been forever since I learned transporting and I had never quite gotten the hang of it.

"I'm trying sir. I can't lock onto your signal. You're moving too fast."

James continued to yell which wasn't helping the situation and I almost elbowed the cadet out of her chair and I was going to try to save him when the Russian whiz kid, Chekhov rushed in screaming.

The cadet jumped out of the way and left it to him to save both Kirk and Sulu.

"BEAM US UP! ENTERPRISE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kirk continued to yell as Chekhov figured out what to do to hopefully save them.

"Hold on. Hold on." He said quickly.

"NOW NOW NOW! DO IT NOW!"

"Counter acting gravitational pull and…Gotcha!"

Kirk and Sulu smashed down on the transporter pad and I managed to finally breathe again. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath until I knew James was safe.

Both of them were groaning in pain and I waited for them to step off the pad before tending to them medically.

Sulu muttered 'thanks' to James and James who was breathing labored replied a short 'no problem'.

They looked up as Spock entered the door. "Clear the pad I am beaming to the surface." He began to strap on a belt with his phaser and tricorder. Both of the boys stood and walked off the pad.

"The surface of what?" James asked he received no reply. "What are you going down there? Are you nuts?"

Spock set his phaser to stun and crouched down. "Spock no!" I shouted.

"Spock you can't do that! Spock!" James joined me in my shouts as Spock ignore us and said "Energize."

He was gone and James was about ready to rush off to the Bridge. "Hang on a second." I said as I stopped him to scan him quickly. No broken bones, his shoulder had a strained muscle, and his hand had a torn ligament. I loaded a hypospray and injected him quickly.

"Spock to Enterprise get us out now." His voice was no longer calm. It was panicked and my heart went out to him.

"Stay right where you are. Transport in five, four, three, two… I'm losing her!" Chekhov shouted as one of the people on the screen disappeared.

Spock and four other Vulcans appeared on the pad. Spock had his arm stretched out to the spot where the woman was supposed to be. His face told us all what he was feeling, for once it wasn't void of emotion, but it showed the pain and loss that he had just suffered.

Silence filled the transporter room as he walked to the spot where she was supposed to be.

I quickly scanned Sulu and gave him a quick shot before I allowed them to return to the Bridge. I walked slowly back to Medical Bay as we left the proximity of Vulcan as the black hole swallowed the planet.

Med bay was full of Vulcan survivors. There were very few of them left. Most of them were uninjured and we treated them all to shock without them knowing as we scanned them and treated the few injured. Leo and I lead them to quarters that would be theirs until we returned to Earth.

I gave up my own quarters and so did a few other people choosing to room with friends they had on board.

Spock granted us time to sleep as long as we slept in shifts and Leo and I took the second sleep shift allowing all of our nurses and our one intern to sleep for three hours before we took a break.

James came to sick bay and I wrapped up his hand and gave him a shot to his shoulder that would help the muscle strain.

Leo and I continued to go from bed to bed to bed to help those who needed us and to check up on those who we had already treated. It had been a long and exhausting day and I was ready to crash.

James, Spock, and Sulu were all on the Bridge and had been mended for the most part. I looked up from the PADD that I was imputing data in to see Chapel walk in. I looked to Leo and his eyes met my own.

Mutual understanding filled us both and we waited for Roberts, Collins, and Brize to walk in. After five minutes of waiting all of them were in and awaiting Leo's orders. He barked out orders to them and we left his hand on my lower back.


	25. I Really Want You

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**I Really Want You**

His light touch on my lower back had my skin burning. Everything was on fire and I needed the man who was leading me to his room. We walked into an empty lift and I turned to him kissing him quickly.

He crushed my form into his own and held me tight until the lift doors slid open. For the first time ever we weren't worried about who saw us or what was said. After the day we had we knew that we just needed each other.

His arm was comforting around my waist as he pulled me to his room. We weren't in school anymore, we no longer had to hide from James and I had almost forgotten the almost kiss from earlier.

Being sent to a possible death always made people do crazy things…a goodbye kiss wasn't that crazy of a thing.

Hot tears pricked at the back of my eyes as we stood in front of the door to his room as he entered in the code to enter. The doors slid open and the tears began to fall.

"Leo.." I whispered and reached out for him.

"Shh..don't cry darlin'. Everything will be alright." He brushed tears off of my cheek and I clutched to his chest.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you." I choked out in between sobs. "I can't lose you, Leo." He picked me up and cradled me in his arms as he carried me to the bed.

"You won't lose me love. Not now not ever. I promise." He kissed me gently and I responded quickly.

"I love you." He pressed quick butterfly kisses all over my face and cradled me in his arms as he carried me to the bathroom.

Dried blood was still caked on both of us and our normally blue uniforms had purple patches all over them where blood had soaked them and changed the color. He turned on the water to the shower and kicked off his shoes.

He sat me down on the counter and pulled off my knee height boots tossing them over his shoulder. He picked me up again and carried me into the shower still clothed. We sat under the scalding spray as some of the blood ran off of us and turned the water a sick pink color before it disappeared down the drain.

This was a doctor's way of life. We fought to the nail for patients and we still managed to lose a few. There were those that no matter how hard you tried just couldn't be saved. Leo and I both felt the guilt for those that we couldn't save. It killed us that we had a few that slipped through our equally talented fingers.

Our clothes had become soaked through and were clinging uncomfortably to my skin. I peeled off the blue uniform shirt and peeled off the black turtle neck next. I turned to Leo and did it for him before he just pulled me into his arms to hold me and let the dried blood slide off our skin.

My pale skin was beginning to turn pink where the water's jets were hitting it and I wanted the remainder of the blood to be off of my skin now. I stood and peeled off the too short skirt and discarded it. My undergarments were quick to follow.

Leo looked up at me with the dead haunting look that I knew well from when his personal demons were getting to him.

He had changed so much from the first moment I met him. He didn't drink as much as he used to and he wasn't guarded with me at all anymore. He would act guarded around James, but I knew he was just trying to not get too attached, just like he had with me before that night that changed it all for us.

I sat down next to him and pulled him into my arms; it was my turn to be strong to take care of him. I stroked his soaked hair and hummed a happy tune from an old quirky twenty-first century love story.

His arms went around my waist and held me close as he sat there battling with his demons. I changed the tune to an even older film that always made me think of Leo ever since I had first seen it. He looked up and smiled at me as soon as he recognized the tune.

"I'm no Rhett Butler and you my dear are no Scarlett O'Hara." He murmured. I smiled back at him happy to see that the demons were slowly fading from his hazel eyes.

"Honey we are the modern day version of them." I drawled out like he would and laughed. _Gone with the Wind_ was the first movie we had ever watched together at the Academy and for weeks I had called him Rhett to his great annoyance.

"Darlin' if your Scarlett then, who is your Ashley?" He drawled out enhancing his accent greatly. I pouted he had me there. I wouldn't say who my Ashley was…and he knew that. I wasn't even sure who my Ashley was…it was either him or James…

I stood and acted huffy with him while I began to scrub away the red blood that had stained my skin. "Darlin' I didn't mean that. Come here." He said holding his arms out to me. I ignored him and went back to scrubbing. "Fine by me if you stay up there, the view is much better." I smacked his head and he just smirked.

He reluctantly stood and shed the remainder of his clothes and began scrubbing the dried blood off of himself. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. "Scarlett, darlin' please forgive me." I couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"Rhett of course I forgive you." I kissed him and he smiled into the kiss.

When the last of the blood was finally off of our bodies and down the drain I turned off the water and we both toweled off and headed to his bed. I captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

He pulled away long enough to pull on his boxers that he slept in and to hand me one of his baggy t-shirts for me to wear. I pulled the t-shirt over my wet hair and inhaled the scent that was on it; it was the delicious musky aroma of Leo.

He slowly pulled away from yet another long kiss. "We need to get some rest before we have to go back to saving people." He murmured softly into my hair.

"Let us have tonight, Leo. Neither of us knows if we will survive all of this." I whispered back to him and kissed his neck softly.

I was ready for a witty epigram that he always snaps back with and for me to have to sweetly coax him into the idea when we already both knew where it would lead, but no this time he just kissed me feverishly.

I guess the chance of never having another moment together is what spurred him into action instead of the usual pretend grumbling I was accustomed to. His hands gently eased me back onto his bed and he lay on top of me as he kissed me.

He pulled away and our eyes met conveying all of the feelings that we couldn't bring ourselves to say. I felt as though we both felt that if we said anything that we wouldn't say to each other in normal circumstances it would feel as though we were forcing it because of the upending doom that loomed over us both.

He gently stroked the hair out of my face and leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips before I deepened the kiss pulling him to me. I needed him. I needed him now and I needed us to have possibly our last night.

His hands went the bottom of my shirt that I had borrowed and pulled it up slowly barely touching the exposed skin. His fingers lightly touched the exposed skin and I moaned into his mouth. I needed more skin to skin contact.

He inched the shirt up slowly teasing me as he brushed the skin lightly that he had begun to expose. I pulled away and ripped my shirt off in one fluid motion. He couldn't help but to laugh at me.

"Easy there tiger. This isn't your first time at the rodeo." He chuckled at me pouting and leaned forward to capture my bottom lip with his teeth. I was beginning to get irritated at his slow easy going ways so I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped us.

I sat on top of his growing erection and smirked as I stared down at him. "Oh doctor, I'm so glad you could make a house call." I said and smirked at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Tempe.." He said warningly as I slid down his chest kissing and licking my way to his navel. I had just gotten to his pants when he roughly grabbed me by my shoulders and flipped me on bottom again.

This time I had gotten what I wanted he was too hot and bothered to be slow and to tease me. He roughly pushed my skirt up and shed both of us of the barriers that separated us. I crashed my mouth into his own and he completed me.

--

Tempe was lying on my chest fast asleep at our earlier exertions. I audibly sighed as I remembered her teasing me into action. I had wanted to be slow and languid to be able to rememorize the body I already knew so well. I had wanted to make long and slow love to her to show her what she meant to me. I had to show her because words perpetually escaped me.

She somehow managed to always have me tongue-tied and as horny as a teenaged school boy that just discovered what a girl was. She was the breath of fresh air that had somehow managed to get me to feel again.

It had been a long time since I had seen the love she had for Jim hidden in her eyes, but today I saw it again. It was only naturally, especially after he went off and almost died. If I had to lose her to any man in the world it would have to be Jim. He was the only one worth losing her to.

I traced my fingers up and down her creamy skin, memorizing the texture and the silkiness of it. Her skin was perfectly flawless and an illuminating pale color. She shifted slightly and her leg fell in between both of mine and she inched closer to me.

I kissed her hair and continued to trace small patterns on her skin. Sleep evaded me and I knew it would continue to until this disaster was over or I was a dead man. I looked down at the woman on my chest and was surprised to see her emerald eyes gazing at me.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked her voice had the husky after sex tone. I shook my head no and she inched up and balanced on her elbows. "Why not?"

"Hell, I don't know." I said trying to shrug off the pessimistic side that told me I needed to enjoy every moment left before we were all dead.

"Leo, tell me." She said as she kissed me quickly.

"Damnit Tempe, why do you always nag?" I said gruffly. She looked shocked for a second.

"Come on Leo, you haven't shut me out for so long. Don't shut me out now." She begged me as she pressed feather light kisses to my face.

I sighed she was right. I couldn't shut her out now, especially when our future hung in such a dark perilous place.

I brushed long brunette curls away from her face. "I was savoring every moment I have left with you." She opened her mouth as she was about to say something and I put my finger to her luscious lips to get her to not say anything.

"I know it's wrong to be pessimistic but hell, how are we supposed to know if we will even get out of this alive? I didn't want to spend some of my last moments sleeping when I could spend them holding you."

Christ I sounded like a sentimental fool and she was probably laughing at me within that pretty little head of hers.

"Leo, I don't want to think about if we die but if we do I'm glad I spent some of my last moments with someone that I love." She kissed me slowly and passionately and I flipped her over and leaned on top of her perfect body.

We had already gone at it like sex-crazed teenagers, and she deserved better than that. She deserved a man that would make love to her, and damnit I was a man.

--

Leo and I stood under the shower head for the second time that night. This time it wasn't blood we were washing away it was sweat. We finished our shower quickly and were getting dressed in new uniforms when his communicator went off.

"Doctor McCoy we need you to the Bridge."

"I'll be there in a second. McCoy out." He turned to me. "Check all of the intensive care patients first and stay in sick bay to manage everything while I'm gone, ok?"

"As you wish." I said and smiled at him. He leaned over to kiss me tenderly. He began to leave but stopped at the door. "Oh and Dr. Black, I love you." I smiled at his retreating form and finished getting dressed. I pulled up my long hair into a messy bun and opted for no make-up before I headed out of the doors and to Sick Bay.

I ran charts over all of the patients and made sure my staff had gotten enough sleep before we headed into lord knows what.

--

I stood on the Bridge with all of the other chief officers and was pinching the bridge of my nose. Jim and Spock would never get along, it was a fat chance in hell.

"Have you confirmed that Nero is heading to Earth?" Spock asked Uhura.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain." She replied to him carefully and there was something different about the way the pointy-eared bastard looked at her.

"Thank you Lieutenant." He replied evenly his voice given nothing away. His voice did nothing but give me a damn headache.

"Earth may be his next stop but we have to assume that every Federation planet is a target." Jim said as he sat comfortably in the Captain's chair. I had to give it to the kid he was the only one here willing to look outside of the comfort zone.

"Out of the chair." Spock said and Jim gave him the 'go to hell' look as he stood.

"Well if zee Federation is a target why wouldn't zey try to destroy us?" The little Russian kid said. His name was Chripkov or Chekhov or something like that.

"Why would they? Why waste the weapons. We obviously weren't a threat." The pilot Sulu said.

"That's not it. He said he wanted me to see something; the destruction of my home planet." Spock replied quite unnervingly.

"Yeah how the hell did they do that by the way?" I asked finally interjecting into the madness. "Where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?"

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer. Such technology theoretically could be manipulated to create a tunnel through space time."

And there it was…that damn migraine. "Damnit man I'm a doctor, not a physicist. Are you actually suggesting that they are from the future?" I replied gruffly and continued to mutter underneath my breath. "If you wanted a damn genius, why the hell did you order me up here and not Tempe?"

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth." The damn pointy eared bastard seriously needed to shut up.

"How poetic." I muttered back to him.

"Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Jim asked.

"As Captain he does know details of Starfleet's defenses." Sulu replied.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship, disable it, take it over, and get Pike back." Damn the kid did have some feelings for the old Captain. I guess Pike had taken over the fatherly figure for Jim.

"We are technologically out-matched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical." Spock said. Ahh let the painful throbbing ensue.

"Neero's ship would 'ave to drop out of warp for us to overtake it." The little Russian said.

"Then what about assigning engineering crews to boost our warp unit."

"Our remaining crews are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks." Spock said before Jim interrupted him and continued to talk over him.

"Ok alright, alright. There has got to be some way."

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of the next engagement." Spock declared finally being louder than Jim.

"There won't be a next engagement by the time we gathered it will be too late." Jim said arguing with the Captain. I had to give the kid this he was the only one brave enough to fight back to the pointy eared bastard.

"You say he's from the future and he'll know what will happen so the logical thing is to be unpredictable."

"You are assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. To the contrary Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history beginning with the attack on the USS Kelvin culminating the events of today thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party." Holy shit was that a huge load of mumbo jumbo.

"An alternate reality." Uhura said coming down from her platform.

"Precisely. Whatever our lives might've been before the time continuum was disrupted our destinies have changed. Mr. Sulu plot a course for the Lorenchian System warp factor three."

"Spock don't do that. Running back to the rest of the fleet for a confab is a massive waste of time."

I couldn't even hear Spock's retort over Jim's loudness.

"He also ordered us to go back and get him. Spock you are Captain now you have to.."

Spock cut Jim short. "I am aware of my responsibilities Mr. Kirk."

"Every second we waste Nero's getting closer to his next target."

"That is correct and I am instructing you to accept the fact that…" I couldn't even try to hear what Spock had said as Jim started shouting again. Damn these two were going to kill me before the damn Romulans did.

"I will not allow us to go backwards." Spock tried to raise his voice to the best of his ability without seeming as though he was showing emotion but Jim was still louder as they continued to argue.

"Instead of hunting Nero down!" Jim was shouting even louder until the end of his tirade.

"Security, escort him out." Spock said calmly.

For the first time ever I thought Jim would actually behave and allow security to escort him off of the Bridge until he could come back and continue to fight the fight but no he started by hitting the guys and shoving them off of him.

I stood by and waited for Spock to just give in and try one of Jim's crazy hare-brained schemes. Spock took control but instead of hearing Jim out he did the Vulcan nerve pinch and Jim collapsed on the floor.

"Get him off of this ship."

Damn pointy eared bastard didn't know what he was getting himself into. Sending Jim off would just scorn Tempe and hell hath no fury like Tempe scorned. And the damn Vulcan was about to experience all of the fury.

**A/N: Ok so this might be the last chapter for the rest of the week it really just depends how everything plays out. But I hope yall enjoyed it and the poll is still up and please review!!**


	26. Out of My Mind

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was out of town for the rest of the week and didn't have anything to type or post on.. :( Hope yall enjoy this chapter! Cheers! **

**Out of My Mind**

I heard the little Russian and the pilot talking to the bastard that had drug me up to the Bridge for what felt like the thousandth time for today. I didn't like him from the start and so far he had done nothing to make me like him more.

Damnit he made where I couldn't even meet Tempe's eyes when I went back to Med Bay. I couldn't hide from her that Jim was stranded on some god awful hunk of ice, but I couldn't tell her. I couldn't have my worst fear look me in the eye as I saw nothing but love for him and none for me.

Hell I could let Jim have her and he would be the only one I would even think about letting her go for, but still…I just couldn't bear to lose her yet.

"You wanted to see me." I said to the 'captain' as I walked onto the Bridge.

"Yes doctor." He stood from his chair and walked towards me. "I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult."

The pointy-eared bastard knew nothing. "Is that a thank you?" I shot back unable to keep resentment and anger from my voice.

"I am simple acknowledging your difficulties." He said and turned to look at me. We were casually walking around the Bridge and I was ready for the green blooded hobgoblin to get an earful and hear me out.

"Permission to speak freely, sir." I spat sir out as though it was a disgusting swear word that I didn't want to utter.

"I welcome it." He said finally stopping our senseless walking.

"Do you?" I paused before I let my tirade begin. "Uhmm ok then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind?"

His head cocked slightly to the side and he looked the least bit taken back by me.

"Are you makin' the logical choice sending Kirk away? Probably, but the right one? Back home we got a saying if you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable."

"A curious metaphor doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential." The bastard had no sense of remorse.

"My god man, you could at least act like it was a hard decision." I spat out at him.

"I intend to assist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet. However, if crew morale is better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your medical expertise. Excuse me."

Did he honestly just say that with that sarcastic 'I'm better than you' Vulcan tone of his. I stared in disbelief at the man that was our supposed captain. Hell Jim could do a better job than this imbecile.

"Green blooded hobgoblin." I muttered underneath my breath. I stalked off of the Bridge and headed to Med Bay. Damnit, it was time to face the music with Tempe and let the hobgoblin get a taste of her unbridled fury.

--

I glanced up to see Leo leave for the second time that day. He was late getting in after they called him from his quarters and since he had returned he refused to look me in the eye. Something had to have gone wrong or...I don't know what else would make him hide from me.

I tried to shake it off and continue my work but my mind was plagued by unpleasant thoughts; Leo leaving me, us all dying, James dying, Nero destroying Earth while Spock did nothing. I couldn't think of a single happy thought until I remembered the last three hours that I had spent with Leo and I managed a smile.

"Nurse Chapel, please finish putting in this information. I need to go find someone." The petit Christine nodded her head and turned to the computer that I left to enter in all of the information about the dead.

I turned to the main computer. "Computer, where are James Kirk's quarters?" I asked quickly. I needed to see James, and I couldn't tell why I did, I just had to see him.

"James Kirk doesn't have assigned quarters." The cool voice answered me. I shook my head damn technology.

"Ok, where is James Kirk?" I asked hoping this would actually give me an answer.

"James Kirk is not aboard the Enterprise. He was sent to Delta Vega an hour ago."

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe and it felt like I had just gotten hit by a car. I choked out "Excuse me." before I collapsed to my knees. Christine turned to look at me.

"Doctor Black, are you ok?" She asked as concern etched her youthful face. I couldn't respond verbally so I nodded my head and tried to smile.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. I repeated to myself silently as I tried to calm and compose myself before I went to find out what the hell had happened.

"Chapel…did you know about this?" I asked finally able to get the words out. The poor girl looked terrified to answer me. Her bottom lip was visibly shaking and I had never seen her so worked up over anything, not even when we were covered in blood trying to save lives.

"Yes." She muttered timidly. I closed my eyes and begged myself to not lose my temper with her.

"What happened?" I asked terrified of the answer I would receive.

She turned to me and seemed to gain more confidence realizing I wasn't going to rip her to shreds. "Can we talk in Dr. McCoy's office?" She asked and I nodded as I rose to my feet and followed her into the dark office.

"Well what I heard from the security officers when McCoy called me up to the shuttle and escape pod bay to bring him sedatives, was that Kirk had threatened to overthrow Captain Spock and Spock used the Vulcan nerve pinch thing and ordered him off the ship."

After she said the word McCoy I stopped listening. Leo…my Leo didn't tell me and he let this happen. That was the salt being rubbed into the bleeding wound as I tried to wrap my mind around it.

"Wait, Christine are you saying Leo ordered the sedatives?" I asked still not believing that Leo would do such a thing.

"Yes." She said slowly trying to not have me lose my temper. She had once seen me let James have it during our Academy days that weren't that long ago.

I was incredulous. Leo would never do such a thing. He couldn't have… I trailed off and looked up at her. "So James is gone?" I asked hoping this was all a bad dream. It had to be…I wished I was asleep on Leo's bare chest and I would wake up any second to him kissing me, but I didn't wake up and there was no Leo to hold me.

I stood and made up my mind before I could let logic talk me out of it. "Chapel, Med Bay is under your control until Dr. McCoy gets back." I strode out of the office and out of Med Bay. I walked briskly barely recognizing the faces as I passed them.

It wasn't until I ran right into Leo that I realized I was seconds away from the bridge. "You bastard." I spat at him before I pulled out of his arms. His face contracted in hurt and he grabbed on to my arm as I tried to get to the door that led to the Bridge.

"Tempe no." He said slowly and pulled me back to him. "You let go of me!" I growled threateningly as I hit him with my free arm.

"Temperance, stop this now." He said as he grabbed my other arm pulling me flush against him. A part of my subconscious thought of all of the self defense and hand to hand combat training I had learned but I couldn't bring myself to actually hurt Leo.

I continued to struggle as he pushed me up against the wall to restrain me. "Temperance." He growled as I attempted to push against him.

"Leo get your fucking hands off of me." I growled back and his grip tightened.

"Not until I explain and you can go attack the real offender to your precious James." For the first time I paused and thought about how this had to be hurting him; seeing the woman you love trying to attack you for sending her old love into peril.

"Spock was going to send him whether I backed him or not. I just made sure he would be ok before he was blasted off onto that damned hunk of ice." I met his hazel eyes and saw all the pain and hurt as plain as day.

"Leo…" I murmured softly. His finger was upon my lips keeping me from talking. "Don't Tempe… I'm sorry about the part I played, but don't you dare apologize for what you did, and don't even think about apologizing for still loving him."

There it was. The truth I had been running from. It was laid out by the very man I wished would never realize that my heart belonged to more than just him. His hands fell from my arms and he let me go.

His letting me go was the simple action of his hand dropping from my arm, but at the same time it was a silent feeling that passed between us both that seemed to make things final between us.

"Now let's just forget about this and get back to work." I was calmed and back in my right state of mind until I remembered that Spock sat on the other side of the doors that were nothing but five feet from me.

In the brief second that Leo turned to head back towards Med Bay I sprinted the last five feet to go through the automatic doors.

"You pointy eared bastard!" I yelled as I flung myself at the man that I once considered a friend and who, only yesterday I was trying to help to save his planet. I pelted his chest with punches and he did nothing to protect himself.

I think for the first time in his life he was caught off guard. I was able to catch the ever stoic Spock off guard. I couldn't help but to laugh. I hit him as I continued to laugh like a person just out of the insane asylum.

"Temperance, control yourself." He said stoically.

"No you son of a bitch." I hit him again and was interrupted by Leo dragging me off of the bastard.

"Leo let me go!" I yelled as I kicked out struggling to get to the man who could be guilty of sending my James to his death.

"He sent Jimmy to his death!" I shouted over and over again until Leo jabbed a hypospray into my neck and I went limp in his arms.

--

I held on to the small body tightly as the man in front of me glanced at it warily as though she would suddenly jump from my arms and begin attacking him again.

"Listen, Captain if you so much as think about sending this woman off of the ship you'll have to send me too." I growled threateningly. His eyes softened and he looked at Tempe this time with pity in his eyes.

"It would be highly illogical of me to send both of my doctors off of my ship. Take her to Sick Bay and monitor her condition." I pulled her legs up into my arms and held her as I had held her when I carried her to the shower earlier. I turned to go.

"Doctor, I'll require her presence when she wakes." He said calmly and I turned to look at him and for the first time his face showed the slightest bit of emotion, it was care and concern, apparently his and Tempe's relationship went deeper than I had ever imagined.

I carried Tempe's limp form to my quarters. Our confrontation earlier kept playing in my mind like a skipping record player. I had never had her mad at me before, I had seen her furious out breaks at Jim and at some of the sluts he brought home but her wrath had never been directed towards me.

It was unsettling to be on the wrong side of those emerald eyes, very unsettling.

The only thing that was bothering me the most anymore was the silent agreement that seemed to pass between us when I called her out on still loving Jim. Honestly I couldn't blame her...he was the one that she had loved since she was seventeen and hell he was Jim Kirk. He could definitely get anyone he wanted.

Not that I was envious of him or anything and I knew better than most that behind his playboy façade there was a man worth his weight in gold. He would eventually become this man and finally be worthy of Tempe. And hell I was nothing but a divorced doctor that until recently despised most women.

I pulled her closer into my arms and savored the scent that wafted off of her; it was a perfect mix of vanilla, coffee, and rain. And for me it had become my addiction. Every morning I had black coffee just to get a close substitute, well that was until I had begun to wake up to her every morning.

She moaned in her drug induced sleep and I knew it wouldn't be long before the effects wore off and she would wake to either being infuriated or she would be calm and reasonable. I was hoping for the latter of the two because her fury was not fun to deal with.

I stood outside of my door and balanced her carefully so I could access the pad to let me in. She moaned again and twisted in my arms. Damn that sedative should've knocked her out for forty-five minutes and here she was about to wake up only ten minutes into it.

I laid her down gently on the bed and watched as she stretched and her eyes fluttered open.

--

"Damn horse tranquilizers" I thought to myself as I stretched feeling too groggy and my neck throbbed from where I was stabbed with the hypospray. I had to remember as to why I needed the damn sedative, a flash of me attacking Spock went through my mind and I groaned. "Great I was probably on Delta Vega now." I muttered under my breath.

A chuckle resonated throughout the room and I froze. "Sorry darlin' you aren't on Delta Vega, only in a particular doctor's cabin."

I felt my eyes flutter open. "Leo?" I murmured and was greeted by his comforting weight on the bed.

"Yeah Tempe?"

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat up and he brushed my curls out of my face.

"Spock is the one you should be apologizing to." He said as he laughed. "I've never seen the Vulcan lose his stoic expression, you certainly caught him off guard."

She laughed to herself. "I bet I did, considering not too long ago I was trying to help him save his planet."

"He wants to see you when you are ready for it." Leo said quietly as he looked away from me.

"I'll see him in a bit. I think we need to talk." What a horridly cliché phrase. I have hated it ever since mankind had begun to use it and I hated that it just slipped through my lips.

"We do need to talk. Let me go first." I attempted to protest but chose not to; Leo deserved to have a chance to say everything he needed to say. His statement about me loving him had shocked me and I needed to listen to him before I said anything.

"I know you love Jim, I've always known. Just some part of me had hoped that the love for him would die and be replaced by the love that you have for me." He paused for half a second before he went on. "But I can't come between you and Jim anymore, and I'll always be here for you, Tempe."

I was momentarily stunned but everything he said was true. I had wanted to love Leo with all of my heart but I couldn't not while I had James, he had haunted my thoughts for most of my life time. My dreams had been plagued by icy blue eyes that tore at my soul, and I had loved him every since I first held him as a baby, not in a sexual way but in a motherly way and it was until I was Tempe that I realized that I loved him.

"I'm so sorry Leo but you're right." It killed part of me to say those words to him, knowing everything that he had lived through and everything that he had overcome with me. He deserved better, someone that could love him fully and completely not someone whose heart didn't belong to either of them, but to someone else.

"I knew I was going to be right darlin'." He stroked my cheek and I smiled at him. "The 'Captain' is waiting." He said making captain almost sound like a swearword.

"I'm worried about James." I said quietly. He pulled me into his arms for the hug I knew that would take away most of my worries.

"Everything will be alright Tempe, you and I both know that the kid is a survivor and he will get his ass out of any situation." I laughed and almost began to reminisce about everything he had managed to get himself out of in the past, but now wasn't the time and it was time for me to face the music with Spock.

"You're right Leo." I pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss. "That was goodbye." I murmured as he hugged me again.

"I've got a Med Bay I need to get to and you have a Vulcan to get to." We stood and headed out of his room. He went one way and I headed the other. I braced myself for the confrontation that was awaiting me. I deserved to be stripped of my duties after the way I had acted. I was completely unreasonable but the pointy eared bastard did deserve it, well sort of.

I walked straight on to the Bridge and Spock turned to face me. Anger wasn't hidden within his dark brown orbs, only pity and concern. I faltered confused as to why he wasn't upset.

"Dr. Black, please escort me to the conference room." He motioned to the room adjacent to the Bridge. "Mr. Sulu you have the Conn."

I walked to the room and I assumed that he was following the man stepped so lightly no one would be able to hear him walk.

The door closed behind him and I turned to face the man that I had tried to attack over half an hour ago.

"Dr. Black, I must ask you under Starfleet Regulation, if you are emotionally compromised. If you then I must also ask you to resign your position until you are able to do you duties without emotions interfering." Even though everything that he said was textbook I knew that there was double meaning to the 'emotionally compromised' quip, he had to know more than he let on.

"Commander I am perfectly able to fulfill my duties as a doctor of this vessel. I wish to apologize for my previous actions they were uncalled for and unnecessary."

An over-whelming sense of anguish came over me suddenly and I almost fell to my knees it was so strong.

"I know what you are feeling, Temperance, the mind meld that we shared had left a link in between us. I can feel your emotions more than you can feel mine because I had trained myself to not let you feel them. Just now I've let down those barriers and you can now feel that that I feel."

That all explained the anguish I felt and that would also explain as to why he didn't fight back, not that I expected him to or anything. I just assumed I'd get the Vulcan nerve pinch and wind up out cold.

"So we share a bond?" I said and received a nod in reply. "So you know that I wasn't attacking you out of dislike for you, but out of love for Kirk, right?"

"Temperance, it has been clear to me that you have feelings for Cadet Kirk from our initial mind meld. It was buried there in your subconscious as you told me everything about you and your race. The thing that I found most fascinating that day was not the fact that you were an ancient species, that I had preconceived notions of from your ability in class, it was that you were willing and wanting to give up your everlasting life for what you would call a 'normal' life with Kirk."

My jaw dropped and I just stared at him my mouth agape.

"I am sorry to have brought so much shock to you, Temperance. There are many things that I am aware of that you aren't."

Our conversation was interrupted by Uhura. "Captain you are needed on the Bridge sir." The anguish was lifted and love replaced it. So he did love Nyota.

"We can further our discussion later, Temperance." I nodded and followed him out on to the Bridge. He indicated that I should stay and I stood next to his chair.

"Keptin Spock, detecting unauthorized accezz to water turbine control board." Chekhov said.

My eyebrows raised and love was replaced by confusion. "Bring up the video." I saw slightly blonde hair that I could recognize anywhere. "James." I breathed.

"Security seal the engineering deck, we have intruders in turbine section three. Set phasers to stun."

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry that it has taken me this long to post this chapter, for some crazy reason I couldn't write past her attacking Spock until today, it must be Leo withdrawal. Curses to Karl and his sexiness. Anywhoo I'll try to update sooner than this week long wait and I'll be having a little surprise for all of you guys one this story is over! I promise I'll tell you what it is when I post the last chapter. Well until next time, cheers!!**


	27. Bittersweet Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**A/N: So I finally passed the 100 reviews mark, thanks to you guys the fabulous reviewers! Special thanks to **_**LaVieBoheme76 **_**who submitted the hundredth review. I've removed the poll and have a final total on the votes. With 20 votes for a sequel and 12 for a continuation…I'll be writing a sequel after this! Anyways on to the chapter at hand! Cheers!**

**Bittersweet Reunion **

"Doctor McCoy please report to the Bridge." Spock said calmly.

I paced back and forth on the Bridge awaiting Jimmy's return. Spock chose to act oblivious to my incessant walking, but he knew everything that I was feeling just as I had become accustomed to the few emotions he let me feel.

Relief eased my mind, but my impatience for waiting was driving me slightly crazier by the second.

The doors slid open and Leo waltzed through them. I looked up hopefully and met hazel eyes instead of blue. I turned my hair down and went back to pacing.

"If you keep walking like that you'll wear a hole in the carpet." Leo whispered to me.

"On the contrary doctor, Temperance's actions will not result in such a thing." Spock interjected. His Vulcan hearing must've heard Leo's comment. I just smiled at him, a silent thank you for getting Leo to shut up about me.

Finally the doors slid open to show him and a soaked gentleman being escorted in by three security officers.

Icy blue eyes met my own and I sighed. He smiled and it took every ounce of self-control that I had to not jump into his arms and hold him. Spock looked up from over his father's shoulder and even though he had his hunches over it being James shock still was his prime emotion.

Spock strode over to them. "Who are you?" He asked the man that was soaked.

"I'm with him." A Scottish accent was apparent. "He's with me." James said shortly.

James was standing like an alpha-male marking his territory and ready to pick a fight.

"We are travelling at warp speed, how is it that you managed to beam aboard this ship?" Spock said. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Well, you're the genius you figure it out." James said nonchalantly.

"As acting Captain of this vessel I order you to answer the question."

"Well I'm not telling acting Captain." James stood his ground. I could feel Spock trying to hold his anger back and I couldn't help but to feel a little angry myself with the influx of the emotion.

"What?" James smirked. "What, now that doesn't frustrate you, now does it?"

Dear god I hoped he knew where he was going with this. Some gut instinct just told me that Spock was not the man you wanted to be on the wrong side of.

"My lack of cooperation. That doesn't make you angry?" James egged him on. What James didn't know was that it did make him angry, just not enough to lose his self-control.

"Are you a member of Starfleet?" Spock asked the Scot.

"I? Uhmm yes. Can I get a towel?" The Scot said as he looked from Jim to Spock.

"Under penalty of Court Marshal I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard the ship while moving at warp."

"Well.." the Scot started before James cut him off. "Don't answer him."

"You _will _answer me." Spock declared.

"I'd rather not take sides." The Scot said smiling. This one had a sense of humor, I was hoping I'd get to know him better once we were safe again.

"What is it with you Spock? Hmm.. You're planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset." Jim got up in Spock's face with his accusations and I couldn't help but to gasp.

Spock's self-control wasn't made out of stone and it would surely erode before long and he didn't deserve this, he felt this pain, this suffering. Every single second he felt this smothering anguish that would soon swallow him. I wanted to get James to stop, before he hurt him further.

"If you are suggesting that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship you are mistaken."

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command. Did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?"

"Yes of course I did." His strength was weakening I could feel it. I wanted to reach out to him, the help him. I needed to stop James before he took this any further yet I was immobilized, I couldn't will myself to move.

"Then are you afraid or aren't you?" James asked his voice rising.

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion." His brief moment of weakness and sorrow was over and hatred fueled his anger.

"Then why don't you stop me?"

"Step away from.." Spock was cut off by James raising his voice.

"What is it like to not feel anger or heartbreak or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you."

"Back away from me." His plea was short but his words masked his anguish.

"You feel nothing." James yelled again. "It must not even compute for you. You never loved her."

I felt his resolve snap as he launched himself at James. I tried to cry 'no' but the words left my lips before I even had time to utter them. All of us just stood there horrified at the transformation of our normally stoic acting Captain.

He had become a 'Greek god' before our very eyes. For me he was the living reincarnate of Achilles out to kill the man who killed his cousin. James didn't stand a chance against Spock and Spock held him by his throat to the control board.

My eyes widened as James started to turn blue. Everyone's eyes darted to one and another. None of us knew how to suede Spock into letting Jim go. Leo's eyes met my horrified ones and finally Sarek spoke. "Spock."

Hearing his father's voice broke Spock's determined concentration from killing James and he slowly began to ease up on Jim's delicate throat, when the pressure was finally released James began to cough.

Spock straightened up and our emotional link was cut off. He no longer wished for me to know what he was feeling as he turned to face his father. The only sound we could hear besides James subdued coughs was the heavy breathing that Spock was emitting.

He turned away and glanced back at James as he sat up before walking away and stopping in front of Leo and I.

"Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ships log." Spock said before he walked out of the room a defeated man.

I watched his defeated form walk out. Nyota met him at the door but he gestured for her to stay before he left the Bridge completely. My heart went out to him, but he needed to be alone before I could talk to him and try to help him.

I turned to look at James along with had to be the entire Bridge crew. I sure hoped to god that he knew what he was doing. All of our lives seemed to now be in his hands. I saw Sarek leave out of the corner of my eye and saw a few heads follow him as he followed after his son.

"I like this ship! It's exciting!" The Scotsman broke the uncomfortable silence and I smiled at him. He was still standing there in his little puddle that had formed at his feet with his hands in the air like he was an everyday criminal.

"Congratulations Jim, now we got no captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him." Leo shot off. My eyes never left his icy blue ones.

"Yeah we do." He breathed. He stood and walked to the captain's chair.

"What?" McCoy asked.

"Pike made him first officer." Sulu pointed over to James as he sat in the chair like it was his throne, and by god did he look like a king in that chair.

He was the modern day King Henry VIII at home in his throne and ready to rule.

"You've got to be kidding me." Leo said exasperated. Jim glanced up at him.

"Thanks for the support." He looked around the chair and I looked away from him to glance at Leo who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing, Captain." Nyota stood next to Jim and spat the word captain out at him.

"So do I." He said as she walked to her post.

His eyes met mine as he hit the speaker button to give a ship wide announcement. "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you are all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down... or they are. Kirk out."

He stood and I walked right into his arms. He held me into his chest and I held on to him terrified if I let go he would disappear again. "I'm so glad to see you." He murmured through my hair. The change in his voice was subtle I doubt that anyone else would be able to have heard it, but I picked up on it.

This James that I clung on to was not the James that stepped onto this ship, literally it was but something about him had changed, and changed for the better I hoped.

"I hate to break up this love fest but he needs checked over and he." Leo pointed to the dripping Scotsman. "Needs a towel and a uniform."

James let go of me slowly. "Well Bones, get the man a towel and uniform." He said as he slapped Leo on the arm and gave him his classic shit-eating grin.

Leo grumbled a stream of obscenities and something about being 'a doctor and not a damn nanny.' James began to walk around the Bridge before I stopped him.

"Not so fast, Farmboy." He stopped at the slight pressure of my hand upon his arm and allowed me to scan him with the tricorder quickly.

The scan wasn't good. It looked like he was suffering from a mild case of hypothermia, had a slight concussion, and a few cracked ribs. Before he could let me reprimand him and kissed my temple and went around the room.

"Like I said before, it's either the Romulans or us that are going down so does anyone have any ideas how to do this?" He asked looking around the room.

Sulu, Leo, Nyota, and I all joined him at a screen to work out some type of plan. "Whatever the case we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected."

"Yeah let's just go in there guns blazing Jim." Leo shot back.

The little Russian came up to Jim. "Keptin Kirk, Keptin Kirk." He started patting him on the back and Jim finally turned to talk to him.

"Yeah Chekhov, what is it?"

"Bazed on the Narrada's course from Wulcan, I 'af projected zat Nero vill travel past Saturn like you said ve need to stay inwisible to Nero or he vill destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4 and if ve drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say Titan zee magnetic distortion from zee planet's rings vill make us inwisible to Nero's sensors. From zere as long as the drill is not activated ve can beam aboard zee enemy's ship."

"Aye that might work." Scotty said. I smiled at the Scotsman as he toweled out the inside of his ear.

Everyone turned to look at the newest addition to our crew and he winked at me as I smiled at him.

"Wait a minute, how old are you kid?" Leo asked slowly.

"Seventeen, sir." Chekhov answered cheerfully.

"Oh, oh good he's seventeen." Leo said sarcastically. I squeezed his arm, poor Leo would always be the eternal pessimist.

"Doctor." We all turned to see Spock standing there. I was even shocked having not felt his surge of emotion but not that I knew he was there I felt his sense of determination that was oozing from him.

"Mr. Chekhov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry, if Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device, and if possible bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you to do that Mr. Spock." James said slowly. My hand instinctively went to his and I squeezed it.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry, our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access their ships computer to locate the device. Also my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."

James nodded slowly and stepped up to him, this time out of respect and not to agitate him into action. "I'm coming with you."

"I would cite regulation but I know you would simply ignore it."

James smirked slowly. "See we are getting to know each other." He smacked Spock on the arm and extreme displeasure hit me in a brief wave. I smiled at Spock and he made the smallest of grimaces before turning to watch the James walk away.

"You heard Mr. Chekhov everybody, get to stations and get ready." James announced before sitting in his blessed chair.

I felt Leo tug on my arm and I sighed as I had to leave. "Tempe, I'll see you before I go." James said as he noticed that Leo was pulling me off of the Bridge.

I let Leo pull me to Med Bay and tried to drone out his words. "I know you want to convince him not to go but you know that no matter what you say he will go anyways. He's Jim for Christ sake I'd worry if he wasn't willing to jump in head first."

I smiled at Leo's kind words that were supposed to make me feel better but I couldn't help but to worry. I was a worrier by nature and had too many years to hone it into a perfect skill.

"Chapel." Leo barked as soon as we went through the doors. I went straight to the medicines and filled up a vile with pain-killers, something to raise his body temperature, and something that would keep the pain-killers from affecting his mild concussion.

We left again for the transporter bay. James, Spock, and Nyota met us at the door. I handed Leo the drugs before we walked in. "Get him while he's distracted." I whispered. James looked to me before he went to the pad.

I was afraid he would go without a goodbye kiss and he would die and never come back to me, and he must've seen this fear because he came to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"Whatever happens Mr. Sulu if you think you have the tactical advantage on that ship, you fire on it even if we are still on board. That's an order." Damn it James don't play hero, don't leave me like your father left your mother.

"Yes Sir." Sulu replied.

"Otherwise we will contact the Enterprise when we are ready to beam back."

"Good luck."

He tightened his arm that he had around me and gazed into my emerald eyes as I lost myself in his icy blue ones.

"I'll be back. Monitor my heart, will you?" He murmured into my hair. "Of course I will." I leaned up to kiss him and his lips met my own.

He jerked away unexpectedly. "Damn it Bones, couldn't that have waited?!" James yelled as he was rubbing his neck where Leo had jabbed him.

"Sorry Jim, it was the opportune moment." Leo shrugged as he stepped away. I kissed James one last time as he stepped onto the pad.

He looked shocked to see Spock kissing Nyota. I smiled as his shock, poor James, he would never catch on.

They talked in hushed whispers before she left the pad to stand by me for a second before heading to her post.

"So her first name is Nyota?" James asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"I have no comment on the matter." Spock said calmly.

"Okie dokie then, if there is any common sense on the design on the enemies ship I should be puttin' you somewhere in the cargo bay, shouldn't be a soul in sight."

"Energize." James said as he winked at me and his blue eyes disappeared with the light.

**A/N: So now that we are down to the line, it looks like I'll only have two or three more chapters left before the sequel begins…so hope yall have enjoyed this as much as I have! And comments, ideas, anything you want to maybe see in the sequel please let me know and I'll try to be accommodating to your wishes. :) **


	28. The End of All Things

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**The End of All Things**

Leo and I stood shoulder to shoulder in the transporter room as the seconds ticked by slowly. Every second meant a second closer to failure or destruction. I almost wished the metaphorical clock was there to tick ominously, anything would be better than the smothering silence.

There was no animosity between Leo and me. He held his iron reserve when I was finally able to have my short lived reunion with James before Spock and he had left on their suicide mission. My pleas had met deaf ears when I begged him not to go, to stay and let Spock be the hero.

I was answered with his trademark smirk and a cocky quip. "I couldn't let ol' pointy ears have all the fun saving the world."

That brought a smile to my face and he left me with a kiss, his taste still lingering on my lips. Now I wished I had tried harder to stop him, but my attempts would have been futile, he was his father's son through and through.

I watched the frequency that I knew to be his heartbeat on the screen with such intensity, Leo grasped my hand to keep it from shaking.

I counted the seconds as they went by, the seconds turned into minutes and the red alert siren went off.

"They be warping out of 'ere." Scotty said as he read his screen. "An' we be af'er 'em."

One couldn't feel the ship move, but I could've sworn I felt it jolt as we warped after Spock and Nero's ships.

Leo was stiff next to me, both of us awaiting the call back to the Enterprise. Waiting for the 'beam me up'. Waiting to jump into action. Finally the silence was broken.

"Enterprise now!"

His voice made me clench Leo's hand with renewed intensity as my heart pounded in my throat. Lights swirled around the pad and figures began to materialize, three figures to be exact. Two of them were James and Captain Pike. Pike was leaning on James so it made them look like one massive blob instead of two people and there was Spock.

I grinned as blue eyes met my own and he smiled back at me. "Nice timing, Scotty." He said as he helped carry Pike to Bones.

Scotty broke out laughing. "I've never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before." He was overjoyed with the technology and his success.

A group of nurses stormed in behind us to help Bones with Pike as James' lips crashed onto mine. The kiss was short and sweet because next I knew I was being dragged down the hall to the Bridge.

Spock, Jim, and I were met with the large puppy dog smile of the little Russian. "Keptin, zee enemy's ship is losing power, shields are down, sir."

His hand let go of my arm and I stopped to stand beside Nyota. She smiled up at me and I smiled back as I squeezed her shoulder. Our mutual bond of being two of the very few females on board strengthened.

"Hail them now." James said.

"Aye."

We watched the Narrada and a huge light went off in the center of the vessel, the red matter must've ignited and a black hole would be soon to follow. Suddenly Nero's face came up on the view screen.

He would finally pay for the death of my friend, the death of James's father. He would also pay for the anguish that Winona suffered each and every day, and lastly he would pay for robbing Jimmy of the father and childhood he would never have.

I looked from Kirk to Spock, these two made a formidable pair and to think that only a matter of hours ago they hated each other, well Kirk hated while Spock had mild displeasure. One could only ponder the great things that they would accomplish together.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, your ship is compromised. You are too close to the singularity to survive without assistance, which we are willing to provide."

"Captain what are you doing?" Spock asked in hushed tones, it took all of my concentration to hear what he was saying.

"You show them compassion; it may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus, its logic, Spock. I thought you would like that." James whispered back.

Spock's head cocked to the side slowly. "No, not really. Not this time."

Nero interrupted their conversation and all eyes returned to the screen. "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony then accept assistance from you." He declared as his screen blurred in and out of focus.

"You got it." They separated and Jim went to his chair as Spock went to his station. "Arm phasers, fire everything we got."

"Yes sir." Sulu replied.

We opened fire upon the ship before us and watched as it was shot to hell and dissolved by the growing black hole. When it finally disappeared within its mass, warning signs flashed across the screen.

"Mr. Sulu, let's go home." James shouted.

"Aye sir." Sulu replied and the black hole disappeared from the screen and was replaced by the black expansion that was space. After a few seconds and the stars not melting into a line as we hit warp, James interrupted the strained silence.

"Why aren't we at warp?" He asked bluntly.

"We are sir." Chekhov replied.

"Kirk to Engineering. Get us out of here, Scotty."

A muffled reply was heard. "Captain we're being pulled in by the gravity."

"Go to Maximum warp, push it."

"I'm givin' 'er all she's got, Cap'n"

We all were holding our breaths and looking around, half of us were in panic and I just looked to James. He would get us out of this, hell he had gotten us out of everything, he could manage this.

The hull cracked and my hand tightened on Uhura's shoulder. She looked up to me briefly and we shared a look of panic and absolute faith in Jimmy.

"All she's got is not good enough." James shouted as we felt the jerk of being pulled backwards towards the black hole.

Scotty shouted something unintelligible and it was ended by. "Well that could work."

"DO IT DO IT!" James screamed as the glass on the screen cracked. Then we were jolted forward. I clenched Nyota's chair to hold my balance and keep from falling when his eyes met mine. Triumph shined through his icy blues and with that one look I finally saw what I had been waiting for…a future.

We all looked around at each other smiling and the few of us chuckling slightly. Safety. It made me weak with adrenaline and in those shared looks a sense of comradeship was born.

--

"Cap'n, it's gonna take us a day to get back to Earth." Scotty said wearily.

"How bad is the damage?" He asked slowly.

"Catastrophic but the girl can pull through. Just go easy on 'er." He replied.

"Got it Scotty, Kirk out."

He turned his head wearily to Sulu. "Warp factor one. Set a course for Earth at autopilot."

Sulu pressed the buttons and turned back to James, as a matter of fact everyone did. "If you can manage to stay awake, stay at your post. If not you have four hours to rest then I need you back so we can break into shifts." He ordered as he stifled a yawn.

Chekhov turned to Sulu and he nodded to the boy. Chekhov was the last one to leave the Bridge and he shuffled off slowly. Nyota looked as though she was dead but she stayed along with Spock.

I tapped my communicator quickly. "Leo, are you managing or are you short staffed?" I asked.

"I'm fine Tempe, when are we projected to arrive?" He asked sounding exhausted.

James looked up at the sound of his friend's voice. '0800' he mouthed to me. "0800." I said quickly. I heard him groan. "What's the damage report, Bones?" James asked as he came to stand next to me.

His body radiated warmth and his arm managed to slip around my shoulders without making a big scene. "Too many dead, too many wounded, and we are running low on supplies. All in all we will make it home but that's all I can hope for at this point."

I could hear the sense of loss in his voice. I knew that feeling for I had felt it before, any doctor had. And right now after so much death Leo was feeling it really bad. "Ok you hold in there Bones." James said as he went back to his seat.

"Leo, you positive you don't need me?" I asked implying double meaning with every word I said. He was silent for a moment.

"Stay up there, but come relieve me in three hours. Ok?" He asked finally allowing himself to sound defeated.

"I'll be there Leo, Tempe out." I closed off the communication and walked up behind Sulu.

I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Hey go get some sleep, I can watch over her for a few hours." He looked up to me with dark black circles underneath his eyes.

"You sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Black is adept at everything involving a starship Lieutenant." Spock spoke up from his station. I smiled at him gratefully and the corners of his twitched upwards in a slight smile.

"Thank you so much doctor." Sulu said smiling at me as he stood. "It's Tempe, and it's my pleasure."

He smiled at me again before he left the Bridge. I sank down into the comfortable chair and scanned the screen in front of me. We were on autopilot heading home, nothing was going to just pop up and ruin that so this should be relatively easy.

Three hours passed in almost complete silence besides the occasional silly banter between James and Spock. I turned my chair to face James to give him the 'shut up' look before he crossed yet another line with Spock and Nyota was holding her head in her hands shaking it back and forth slowly.

Finally people began filing back into the room to take our positions. First Nyota was relieved then Spock left. A handful of others followed them and I waited for Sulu or Chekhov to come and relieve me.

I could feel James's eyes upon my back as I faced the black expanse of space. "Dr. Black." He called and I turned to face him.

"Yes, Captain?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"What was my father's record again?" He asked as his eyebrows scrunched together like he was trying to remember.

"I believe he saved eight-hundred people sir." I said as I smiled at him, knowing where he was going with this.

"I think saving an entire planet beats that and in three years of training, wouldn't you think so?" His lips spread in that shit-eating grin he wore so well.

"Why yes Captain, I suppose it does." He just laughed as Chekhov came on to the Bridge. He looked at me quizzically confused as to why the Captain was laughing like a mad man.

"Just ignore him." I whispered to him as he sat down next me.

"I vill. You may take your break now." He said to me as his eyes scanned the screen carefully.

"Alright thanks, Chekhov." I stood and stretched my arms out hearing my back pop. "Captain you need to come with me." I said seductively smiling at him. His eyes widened and his brief look of surprise was replaced with a small smirk.

"Of course, Doctor." He stood up and walked to Chekhov. "Chekhov you have the Conn." He clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. The very hand went to the small of my back and led me off of the Bridge.

"Where are you taking me, Tempe?" He growled his breath hot against my ear.

"You'll see." I said as I smiled coyly back at him.

We walked down the pristine hall and into the first lift. It was empty and he pressed me into the wall as he kissed me. "I missed you so much." He murmured in between kisses.

He pulled away as we felt the lift slide to a halt. We were on floor five and he seemed oblivious to his surroundings as I led him to Med Bay, unbeknownst to him. With other people milling around us in the hall his actions were limited for what he wished they could be.

His fingers played with the zipper on the back of my skirt as I walked through the doors to Med Bay.

"Thank god, you're here Tempe." Doe-eyed Christine Chapel exclaimed quietly as soon as her eyes landed on me.

"Is Leo that bad?" I asked as I laughed at the expression of betrayal that James had painted on his face.

Her eyes widened. "Yes." She breathed out. "I'll send him on his way to get some rest." I said as I smiled at her relieved expression.

Hot breath tickled my ear. "Why did you bring me here?" He whined.

"Shush, the doctor will see you in a minute." I pushed him into the nearest exam room before I turned to face Leo.

"Tempe, damnit what did Jim do now?" He barked more gruff than usual. He tried to get around me to Jim but I blocked him skillfully with my body.

"Not so fast Cowboy." He stopped to look down at me from his towering height. "You are officially declared unfit for duty. Go rest Leo. I can handle everything." I rested my hand on his arm. His intake of breath was too sharp to be normal and I removed my hand slowly. I had to ease us back into the friendship waters before things would be normal with us.

"Keep an eye out on Captain Pike. He just got out of surgery so he should be out for awhile, but he is temporarily paralyzed until the nerve endings grow back." I nodded my head and glanced towards the bed where Pike was strapped down.

"Thank you, Tempe." He murmured quietly. I just smiled at him before whispering "go". I watched him walk out of the Med Bay and all of the nurses shot me a grateful smile before returning to their jobs with a smile on their faces.

I slid open the curtain and was met with warm lips and rough stubble scraping my skin. I pushed him away gently. "James.." I chided softly.

"Tempe, I need you." He said his voice husky. I rolled my eyes at his childlike petulance. I removed his hand from my waist. "No what you need is a doctor, James. You can have more of what you want later."

His full lips pouted as he finally set down on the bio-bed. I pulled the curtain around us and turned to face his sparkling blues again.

"Dear, you forget I'm impervious to your eyes, unlike all of your other conquests." I said as I pulled out the tricorder to begin my scan.

"Quit using vocabulary that ol' pointy ears would use, otherwise I'll ban you two from seeing each other." He said as I waved the scanner in front of his face.

"You grow a few more brain cells, love." I shot back at him. He put his hand to his heart as though I had just stabbed him or something. "Ouch Tempe that really hurts."

"Don't be such an infant." I said as I read the scanner.

"Oh doctor. Will I survive?" He asked playfully.

"Barely. I don't know how you are still functioning, James."

His hypothermia had almost passed; it would have passed completely if it wasn't for sleep exhaustion. He had an infection in one of his multiple lacerations and needed stitches on two or three of them. Both of his shoulders had muscle strain and the one that he had pulled previously was even worse off than it was earlier.

I let my fingers travel over the damaged muscle gingerly massaging it. I watched his face and his jaw clenched in pain. I removed the light pressure and his face muscles relaxed.

"Take off your shirt." I ordered and stood back so I wouldn't get hit by his flailing limbs. He grunted in pain as he moved his shoulder. I pulled out some salve that would help the muscle heal faster.

"Stay still." I rubbed the salve into the damaged muscle gently and massaged it softly with my fingertips, his jaw clenched again. "Relax love, the pain will start to ease away." I murmured quietly.

As I worked more of the salve into his skin his jaw began to go slack and I bit my lip to keep from smiling. After the tension in his shoulder was completely gone I wrapped it up carefully to keep him from straining it further.

"I'll be right back." I whispered as I walked out into Med Bay. Christine was watching over Pike diligently and Collins and Roberts were checking over the other patients. I grabbed a pen device that would heal the skin up where he had gotten lacerations and a hypospray along with medicine.

I went back into exam room and he eyed the hypospray warily. "You really don't need that now do you?" He whined like he used to when he was a child.

"I'm afraid I do so quit being such an infant and grow a pair already." I filled the chamber up with an antibacterial and tilted his head to the side gently before pressing the hypospray to his throbbing pulse.

He jumped five feet into the air and when he landed his eyes were wide in disbelief. "That didn't hurt as bad." He said shocked as he rubbed where I had injected him. Damn Leo had to be rough on the poor boy to have him so worked up over a simple shot.

"It's not supposed to hurt that bad, James. Only one more." I loaded the chamber with a pain killer and anti-inflammatory before I injected it again.

"I'm never getting shots from Bones again." He declared. I shook my head and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were warm and inviting and sorely missed as he pulled me closer with his good arm.

He pulled me in between his legs as his kiss deepened. I felt him tugging at my skirt and he tried to lift me before I pulled away half-heartedly.

"Please…" He begged before I let him pull me up on the table and flip us so I was on bottom.

**A/N: Ok so there is only one or two chapters left. Haven't decided quite yet, basically whatever rights itself will be posted. I am aiming to post yalls surprise and the first chapter of the sequel simultaneously with the last chapter so look for those as well. Also thanks to LaVieBoheme76 and Fairy Skull for reviewing! And another thanks to all of my readers! Cheers!**


	29. Fix the World up for You

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**A/N: Thanks to **_**CarlieHitachiin**__**, LaVieBoheme76, **_**and**_** Fairy Skull **_**for reviewing! Much love! Anywhoo on to the second to last chapter. :( Terribly sad to see this end but keep a look out for the first chapter of **_**In Love and Life**_**, which is the sequel to this. And look for **_**What Could've Been**_**, which is my present to all of the Bones shippers! (Including myself…) Cheers!**

**Oh and the title comes from a little song by James Morrison. Lurve him!**

**Fix the World Up for You**

Heroes. Every single individual that was on the Starship Enterprise was now a hero, myself included. We saved Earth, along with billions of lives. The only thing was I couldn't enjoy this new status with the deaths of so many others looming overhead.

Only a forth of the graduating cadets were left. The arrival wasn't one of joy for most, it was more bittersweet.

I stepped off the landing platform with James on one side and Leo the other. Cheers from civilians greeted us along with flashing bulbs that reporters had. James was the main hero; the new poster boy for Starfleet. He would be the face and hero that would encourage little boys to grow up and join Starfleet. He would be the promise of dashing male cadets to the females that wished to join.

And he was mine. Mine and mine alone. A silent agreement ran through us and it intensified whenever he did simple things in public to mark him as a taken man. His arm went around my waist as he waved to all of the reporters that were shooting off question like there would be no tomorrow.

I smiled at the reporters and James led me off of the platform and into the building. Spock, Leo, Jim, Chekhov, Sulu, Scotty, Uhura, and I were all expected to meet with the admirals as soon as we stepped off the Enterprise.

Jim, Leo, and I were the first few off and for once James was being an adult. Instead of running from the authority figures and his duty he was walking straight to it, dragging Leo and me with him.

The halls were clean and pristine. It felt amazing to be back on terra firma and to not have our lives in peril. I smiled as Jim's arm tightened around me, his eyes met mine and he smiled at me. Finally we were an 'us'.

We headed away from the big auditorium and towards the smaller meeting where we would be meeting with Admiral Barnett and the other Admirals. We entered through huge doors and was met with a round of applause.

"Congratulations Mr. Kirk." Admiral Barnett boomed. I smiled apparently the cheating fiasco had been forgotten. James saluted him and his arm left my waist.

"Thank you Admiral." He smiled his dashing smile to the council.

"Congratulations Dr. McCoy and Dr. Black." Barnett added after the applause died down.

Bones and I muttered out 'thank you' and James began soaking up the limelight.

"The other members of our crew will be joining us shortly." James sat as he took his seat. He sat down like he was king and it was scarily reminiscent my darling ex-husband Henry VIII. Leo just rolled his eyes as sat down. I was sitting between the two like always when Spock and Nyota finally came in.

"Commander Spock. Lieutenant Uhura. Welcome." Admiral Barnett said as he gestured for them to sit.

Spock sat on the other side of James and Nyota sat next to him. Sulu, Chekhov, and Scotty came in seconds later and sat down too.

"Welcome and congratulations to you all again." He said smiling. "I am sure you are all wondering why you have been requested here. Well as I'm sure you can guess, we have important matters to discuss. Each of you will need to complete a file over everything that happened from the second you stepped on to the Enterprise. Also from Dr. McCoy and Dr. Black I'll need detailed reports over every death and over every injury."

Leo looked mutinous. He hated paperwork more than anything else and this amount of paperwork would take us a week to complete.

"Yes Admiral." I said answering for both Leo and myself.

"How is Captain Pike?" He asked. I turned to Leo.

"He is in recovery. He is paralyzed for a few weeks, but his nerve ends will grow and fix themselves and he will be up and walking in no time after that."

"Good, good." Admiral Barnett nodded his head. "Oh and look around at each other."

Leo looked at me quizzically and I just shrugged my shoulders. None of had a clue what he was meaning by that.

"All of you will be serving aboard the USS Enterprise, under her Captain…James T. Kirk." I gasped as James hand grasped my own. "Very well, we will be having a ceremony in a week. Resume your studies and prepare to graduate. You are dismissed."

--

The bar we were in was smoky and a questionable joint. It was the only one in town that would let Pavel enter through the doors so we took it and had been drinking for the past two hours. Leo and Scotty were fighting for the title of Champion Drinker.

I couldn't quit laughing at the Scotsman who held his liquor considerably better than the southern gentleman. Nyota was out dancing with Pavel and Hiraku, and Spock sat sulking in the booth that we left him with.

James and I were judging the drinking contest and he had his arm around me and for once he wasn't looking at other women, he had eyes for no one but me.

"I 'aven't drunken this much since my thirteenth birthday!" Scotty exclaimed as he knocked back another shot. I burst out laughing and Leo's eyes widened at the drunk Scot.

"Well I haven't drunken this much since the leech left me." Leo said as he downed another shot.

"Bones I haven't ever seen you this drunk before." James said as he slurred some of his words together.

"I haven't seen any of you this drunk before." I said giggling.

Bones snorted and tipped back as he gulped down his beer. "Why our little Tempe is a giggly drunk." He said as he pushed another shot towards me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Nyota quickly came into view. "One more round in celebration!" She shouted as she tried to wave Spock over.

"Pointy-eared bastard is missin' all the fun." Leo said actually sounding sorry for him, or I was too drunk to gauge what he was meaning.

We all crowded into each other as we stood around our drinks.

"To life!" I shouted starting off the toasts.

"To Jim, even though he is an insufferable twit." Leo followed.

"To the Enterprise, the finest lady I've ever seen." Scotty bellowed.

"To the five years we will spend together!" Nyota said smiling.

"To the friendships we have and the ones to come." Hiraku shouted.

"To zee Romulans for bringing us togezer." Little Chekhov said.

"To my crew!" James shouted loudest of us all.

"Hear hear!" We all shouted as we downed our last round of the night.

We all left the bar completely pissed, except for Spock. He was the only who had refused to drink and seemed to not enjoy the night on the town. He eyed us all warily as he herded us back to the Academy.

James had his arm around me and was leaning on me heavily. I was giggling constantly as I staggered underneath his weight. Spock came over and lifted James' other arm over his own shoulder and took all the weight off me.

I giggled out a 'thank you' before Leo tossed me over his shoulder. "You are too drunk to walk." He slurred.

"So says you!" I said smacking him on his back as I broke into another fit of giggles. He walked in a horrible zig-zagged pattern but somehow managed to carry me all the way to the dorm. Sulu, Chekhov, and Scotty all went one way while Spock continued to support Jim to his and Leo's dorm.

Uhura and Spock left us at the door. "Thanks hobgoblin." Leo muttered. James looked a little green in the hallway and when we were in the light of their dorm he looked even greener. Leo dumped me on Jim's bed and fell on to his own.

"Men." I muttered as Leo began to snore. I pulled his shoes off and pulled his sheets over him; tucking him in gently before I went to James. He was leaning over the toilet and he lost the entire contents of his stomach.

"Poor baby." I murmured as I washed off his face. "Tempe." He mumbled as the cold water hit his face.

"Shh. James let's get you in bed." I drug him to his bed and helped him pull off his shirt and pants before helping him crawl into bed. I pulled off the little black dress I was wearing and pulled on one of his shirts before I crawled into bed next to him.

His arm went around my waist and he pulled me into his chest, burying his face in my hair. "I love the way you smell." He murmured as he inhaled deeply.

"You love the way anything smells as longs as it has breasts." I said as I snuggled deeper into his arms.

"No you've got it all wrong. I love the way you smell, it's perfect. You smell like vanilla, coffee, and rain." He kissed my neck.

"I love you James." I whispered softly.

"I love you too." He said before his breathing evened out and fell asleep.

--

_The sun was hot against my back and the thin dress I wore was stifling in the intense heat. Dust clouded my airway as I wandered down the rural dirt path. It was a world I hadn't seen in over a hundred years. It was back when the South wanted to win a war and all the girls wanted to be a Southern Belle. _

_I, myself was a Southern Belle, and a very scandalous one at that. No parents, no past, no lineage, only a future and a husband ahead of me. I was heading home to my fiancée and his family, we were all on the brink of war, and every true Southerner was raring at the bit to go to battle. _

"_Miss Anne." The charming doctor called from his front porch. I waved and gathered my shawl and pulled it tighter around me. He left off the porch and I stood waiting patiently for him to join me. _

"_Dr. McCoy." I said demurely looking up at him through my thick eyelashes. "It's so good to see you this evening." He offered his arm and I took it, he pulled my dainty hand into the crook of his elbow and held it there tightly. _

"_Miss Anne you really shouldn't be walking home all by yourself, especially at this hour." He said gesturing to the red sky. _

"_I'll be fine Doctor, really." I said smiling softly. He just looked at me and continued to walk with me down the red dirt road. _

"_We have hard times ahead of us." He said softly, mostly to himself but he was speaking to me too. "A war is on the brink, and I am sure I'll get thrown into it. Who knows if I'll even make it out alive?" I squeezed his arm and he continued. "Would you think of me while I was away?" He asked quietly. _

_Louis McCoy was a great man, a man of high esteem and of flawless lineage. His family, the McCoy's had been in Georgia since the area was first settled and had owned the very land we stood on for as long as I could remember. _

"_Of course I will Leonard, I'll worry about you and Jackson every day, but you know I won't be Miss Anne much longer. Soon I'll be Mrs. Kirk." We stopped at the edge of the drive that led down to the Kirk's plantation and house. _

"_Of course you are right madam, pardon me." He kissed my gloved hand gently. "I'll see you at the barbeque." I curtsied as he traced his footsteps down the road, a cloud of red dust following him. _

--

The dream was too vivid, too real, it was almost as though it was a life I had already lived and it was repeating itself, over four hundred years later. Cold sweat doused my body and I reeked of alcohol along with James and Leo.

I gently untangled myself from Jim's arm and tip-toed into the bathroom. I needed a shower and I needed Leo's famous hangover medication. I stepped under scalding water and washed away the scent of alcohol that oozed from my pores.

I could almost still smell the scent of red dirt, cotton, and the peach orchards that surrounded the dirt road. Had I forgotten a life that I had once lived and had that life contained the ancestors of the men that were fast asleep in the room next door?

I shook my head and decided that the dream was a crazy concoction of too much alcohol and too many near-death life experiences that seemed to follow James Kirk around.

--

After I had showered and cleaned up I woke up James and made him go get in the shower while I cleaned his side of the room. I stripped the sheets and threw almost every clothing article into the dirty clothes bin. He was an absolute pig that couldn't keep his stuff organized if his life depended on it.

He walked out of the bathroom smelling loads better but his eyes were still blood shot and puffy. "My head is going to explode." He whined as he crashed onto his freshly made bed.

"Yours and mine both, I think our partying days are coming to an end." I said as I tried to ignore the pounding in my head.

"Both of you need to fucking shut up. I'm the old man here." Bones groaned as he finally woke up.

"Good morning to you to grumpy. Now go shower, you smell disgusting." I said as I pushed him out of his bed.

"Damn it Tempe, _you _need to work on your bedside manner." I raised my eyebrow at him in an extremely Spock manner. "Don't look at me like you're that pointy-eared bastard." He said as he sat up.

"Get your ass in the shower." I said as he finally stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where does he hide that damn medicine?" James groaned into his sheets. I stood and the room spun. I walked towards the cabinet that always held the magically elixir that would make the pains of last night disappear. I pulled out a bottle and three glasses. I filled each up about half way.

"Get up." I said nudging him gently. I handed him the glass and he gulped it down before coughing.

"Damn stuff taste like shit, but I swear it's a miracle worker."

I knocked mine back quickly trying to ignore the acidic taste that burned my throat. Finally the pounding dulled and the room no longer spun whenever I looked around.

Leo walked out of the bathroom. "Drink. Now." He said as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes. I handed him the other cup I had and he knocked it back like a practiced veteran. "Such a caveman." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"I need food." James said sitting up like an eager puppy. "Let's go get breakfast." He said excited.

"Sweetie, I hate to burst your bubble but it's three in the afternoon." I said pointing to the clock.

"Damn it! I have a meeting with Pike and Barnett in fifteen minutes." He shouted as he jumped off the bed. He ran out of the room with a short 'bye' and 'see you later'. Leo just rolled his eyes at the James.

"Let's go to that diner that serves breakfast all day." I said as I took in his disgruntled form. He nodded his head once and I pulled on his arm as I drug him out of our room.

--

Leo was wolfing down an omelet and I was demolishing a stack of pancakes when James slid into the seat next to me. "Ceremony is set for Friday and we will be leaving Sunday." He said smiling as he grabbed a fork and began to chow down on my pancakes.

"That is great dear, but get your own food." I stole his fork and he looked at me like a wounded puppy.

"Don't even think about it." Leo growled as Jim's hand neared his bacon.

"Aww come on Bones, is that anyway to talk to your Captain?"

"Captain my ass, I'll just jab you with a hypospray then we will see who is in charge."

I laughed at the horrified expression that James wore. "Leo don't scare the man, he isn't even officially Captain yet." My PADD buzzed with an unread message and I dug around in my purse for it.

It was flashing with three unread messages. One was from Pike and two were from Spock. I opened the one from Pike.

_Temperance, we need to discuss your career soon. I need you to come see me Wednesday at 1700 hours. _

_Chris_

I couldn't help but to worry about what the meeting would entail. I blocked those thoughts as I opened message one from Spock.

_Temperance, it is imperative that we speak today at 1600 hours. There is someone whom you need to become an acquaintance with. _

_-Spock_

I glanced at the clock. It was a quarter past four. I opened the other message.

_It is 1615 and you are not here. I am just reminding you again. _

_-Spock _

"I gotta run boys." I kissed James quickly. "Enjoy the food." He stood to let me out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" James asked as he grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving.

"Spock's. He sent me two messages and they sounded urgent." He let me go.

"Ok. I'll see you later then, alright?" I nodded my head and walked out of the diner. I practically ran to Spock's room. Nothing could be so important that I would he would message me twice. I finally reached his door and pressed the chime to enter.

The door slid open to reveal an elderly Vulcan that I didn't know. "Temperance McCoy." He said smiling.


	30. The Final Frontier

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of any importance except for my character**

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of **_**In Love and War **_**thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me through this and don't forget to check out **_**In Love and Life **_**and **_**What Could've Been **_**for the Bones shippers. Thanks to **_**CarlieHitachiin, LunarEclispe, Anarra, LaVieBoheme76, and Fairy Skull. **_**Much love to yall! Cheers!**

**The Final Frontier **

"Temperance McCoy?" I repeated disbelief filled my voice. The Vulcan caught on quickly to my confusion.

"Forgive me Temperance, it was a slip of the tongue. Please come in and Spock will explain everything to you." He said as he gestured to the room. I followed in my mind still spinning from being called Temperance McCoy, Leo and I had ended our relationship after I attacked Spock for sending James to Delta Vega.

"Temperance." Spock said as the corners of his lips turned upwards. "Spock." I said smiling. He gestured for me to sit and complied.

"Temperance, this is Spock, my future self." Of all the crazy things I have seen in my life this by far was the craziest. My jaw hit the floor and I just looked in between the two Vulcans waiting for an explanation.

Silence filled the room as I began to realize how oddly similar they resembled each other and how they had to be the same person.

"Nero did this?" I asked finally regaining my voice.

The Spock that I had grown to know and respect spoke up. "Not precisely, the red matter created a black hole that engulfed both Nero's ship and Spock Prime's ship transporting them through the space time continuum and left them stranded in 2233."

"That was when Nero attacked the USS Kelvin." I said softly.

"Precisely. Twenty-five years later Spock's ship left the black hole and that is where our tale began."

"Hang on, are you saying that he is from an alternate reality?" I asked, Nero coming back in time had to completely change everything that was supposed to happen. That meant life was different for me in the other realm, the realm where I was Temperance McCoy.

"Temperance may I explain?" Spock Prime asked.

"A mind meld?" He nodded briefly and I joined him on the couch that he was sitting on. I inhaled and exhaled slowly clearing my mind and preparing myself for the influx of memories.

His fingers traced the planes of my face and landed in the familiar position for a mind meld. "Two minds, connected." He murmured as a wave of memories that weren't my own washed over me.

"_In my world, you were ship's counselor. Jim was Captain and I was first officer. Jim never grew up from his womanizing ways and your relationship always stayed platonic, much to your obvious dislike." _

_The hazy feeling of another's memories invading my own let me see all of us serving on the Enterprise. There was no Nero, no war. Only happiness. We were all significantly older. James had to be around thirty-five and Spock looked only a little bit older than he did now. I looked ever the same but I had a silver band one my ring finger. _

"_You married. While I always knew you loved James more than anything else there was someone else that you loved almost as much…Leonard McCoy. You had three children together and you retired from Starfleet not too longer after this scene." _

_The picture changed to a plantation home on over a hundred acres. "Leonard and you returned to the Georgia where he was from and raised your children together until your untimely death seven years later." I saw a little girl with brown wavy hair and gorgeous hazel eyes running around the front yard. She was chasing after Leo and I fought to keep my tears at bay. _

"_You came to me not too long after your death. You were a different person, but I was expecting you. We had discussed what would happen when you had to 'die'. I watched over Leonard and your three children until Leonard died and your children were fully grown and living their own lives." _

_I saw the same hazel eyed girl grown up with her two brothers. The boys had my eyes and Leo's signature scowl. A maternal tugging in my stomach made it feel as though I had carried them and birthed them in this lifetime. _

The happy image of my family disappeared and was replaced by the reality I sat in. Both Spocks were looking at me faces void of emotion.

"I was never with James." I said slowly, thinking of how close that it had come to us not being together in this life. I was almost thankful for Nero, if it wasn't for him I doubted that James would've never grown up.

"Jim and you would've never worked in my timeline. You both led very different lives, I assume it is different in this timeline?"

I nodded my head slowly. "It is proving to be different, now only if it works out, time can only tell."

"My own 'love life' as you would say it was nonexistent in my past life and it has proven to be different in this one." He said gesturing to Spock.

I smiled. "I'm sure Nyota is glad it wound up differently."

We sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds before I thought of the one question I needed to have answered.

"Spock, did you ever find a way to reverse the non-aging and make it where I could live a normal life?" I asked, even though I remembered the answer. I had 'died' seven years after Leo's and mine retirement from Starfleet.

"I was afraid you would ask that, but I never could find a way to give you a normal life." I nodded my head slowly, I would have to die, and forever this pattern would continue.

"If you would like, both of us can continue our research from where mine ended originally. Together we may be able to find something." I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and pure emotion filled them. Spock had stopped being guarded and completely Vulcan in his old age. He found the middle path for him to walk on where he could embrace both of his heritages.

"I would appreciate that very much." I said smiling. He smiled back at me and I caught a glimpse of the purest and rarest emotion hidden in the chocolate depths of his eyes. It surprised me but I chose to not dwell on it, until a later time.

"I would like to see you again before the Enterprise leaves."

"I could arrange that, Spock can help you contact me." I said as I stood, both of them stood simultaneously and in the same exact manner. Of course they would share similar mannerisms they were both Spock after all.

"Live long and prosper." Spock Prime said as Spock led me to the door. I hugged him before he could protest.

"Sorry damn human emotions are running crazy." I said winking at him before I left.

--

"What did Spock want?" James asked as I stepped through the door.

"No hello? Or I love you?" I said as I plopped down onto the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up onto his chest.

"Hello and I love you." He kissed my forehead then he kissed my lips.

"Now that is a good way to welcome me. The other one, not so much." I said laughing, his laughter joined mine and it rumbled through his chest and tickled as the vibrations hit me.

I snuggled into his hold deeper. "I met Spock Prime." I said quietly.

"He's a real hoot! I can't wait til our Spock turns into that. I mean the man actually has a sense of humor."

I slapped his chest playfully. "If you had tried to get to know our Spock you would realize that they are one in the same."

"Uh huh. So Bones left a few hours ago and I haven't seen him since, how much do you want to bet that he has become the new playboy since this playboy is retired?" His blues eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Leo is better than that love, hate to break it to you." I said as I kissed him before he could protest.

"Are you saying that I'm not better than that?" He whined as he stuck out his bottom lip like a petulant child.

"No you are perfect Mr. ex-playboy." I kissed his pouted lips and he flipped us where I was on bottom and he was on top.

He kissed down my neck and his me hungrily. I responded quickly, we hadn't been together since two weeks before the Nero fiasco and we both needed each other. His hand ran up my bare thigh and pushed up my skirt even farther.

"James, we can't Leo might walk in." I said breathlessly. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain, he might've backed out and saved me from making a difficult decision, but that didn't mean his feelings disappeared overnight.

"Tempe, it's been so long…" He whined like a child that was denied both Christmas and candy.

"Oh you poor baby."

He leapt off the bed and ran to the door. He pressed buttons frantically and crawled back on top of me as he started kissing me again. "What did you do?" I asked in between his kisses.

"Locked Bones out." He pulled off his shirt to reveal his perfectly sculptured chest that I loved. I raked my nails down it gently and felt the goosebumps that erupted all over his skin. His lips met mine in a scorching kiss.

His warm hands ran down to my waist and inched up my shirt slowly. Where ever his skin met mine fire erupted. He pulled my shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder as his lips went to my neck. Deft fingers trailed to my back to unclasp my bra quickly.

My bra joined the growing pile of clothes as his lips moved to my neck. "I love you." He murmured against my skin. "I love you too."

--

I pulled at the too tight neck of my uniform as I ran down the hall, I was late and Pike was going to kill me. I hoped that the obviously too short skirt was flying up to show off too much of my anatomy; luckily I didn't have much further to go. I dashed into Pike's office.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." I breathed out while I tried to catch my breath and regulate my heart beat.

He smiled up at me. "It's alright Cadet, please sit." I sat across from him. Damn James just had to distract me right before my meeting.

"Temperance." He started. "I'm so sorry Chris. I lost track of time and you know Jim." I blurted out. Chris Pike had grown to be a fatherly figure to me in the past three years. It was me who he went to when he needed to know how James was doing or if there was any trouble he needed to get him out of.

He laughed. "I figured Jim was giving you some trouble. The boy is nothing but a magnet for it."

"Or the causer of it." I added laughing.

"Hopefully I made the right decision in making him Captain."

"Spock, Leo, and I will keep him in check, Chris."

"I know you will. Are you ready to get to what we need to talk about?" I nodded my head.

"Well both you and Leo are highly trained doctors and the board of Admirals has decided that the Enterprise doesn't need the two best doctors in Starfleet, they want to reassign you, but I'm trying to find a loop-hole so you can stay aboard. Plus you are the only person that has any influence on Jim and I need you to watch over him."

"So what do I do?" I asked. I was willing to do anything to stay stationed on the Enterprise. I couldn't leave James and everyone else that would be unbearable.

"I want you to cram more psych classes and any other psychology crap you can the rest of this week. Since you already have a M.D. and some psychology training it shouldn't be too hard to get you certification to be a counselor."

"I can do that. I already have quite a bit of psych training so it should be easy." I was a psychologist to the stars in the twenty-first century, this would be a piece of cake compared to the insanity that Hollywood created and embedded in its stars.

"You have previous training?" He asked.

"Yes, I did a lot of psychology training in my internship." Shit I'm going to have to fake a lot of paperwork to get that.

"Great, now I can sleep well tonight knowing that you'll be on the Enterprise. Just send me all of the paperwork and I'll file it. Come back Saturday and I'll have you certified as the official Counselor for the Enterprise."

"I'll be here sir, and on time too."

"Good, I'll see you at the ceremony Friday. Keep him out of trouble until then." I stood and walked around his desk to give him a quick hug.

"I'll do that, sir."

--

I walked slowly out of the Administration building where all of the admiral's offices were. The normally packed grounds of the Academy were eerily empty; it was a constant reminder of our loss we had suffered. I saw a lone figure sitting at one of the many benches that were dispersed around the green grounds. It took me a few seconds to recognize the figure, but I realized that it was Spock Prime.

"Care to have company?" I asked the elder Vulcan.

"Temperance, please join me." He said smiling. It was still a little bit weird getting used to a more emotional Spock, well one that would show his emotions more readily. I sat down next to him.

"It's been a long time since the Academy looked like this." He mused quietly.

"I know I'll be around to see it look the way it will look in your time period." I said bitterly. All I had wanted since I first stared into those icy blues was a normal life, and apparently I wasn't granted that in my past life, how would I be granted it in this one?

"Your life is no curse, it's a blessing. You have been able to live for centauries upon centauries losing everyone around you and you have somehow retained the human qualities of love and compassion. One who has seen so much death and destruction rarely retains these qualities. As long as you have your humanity you'll be able to live happily until the end of time."

"I doubt the end of time will ever come for me. I'll continue to change faces and species until I'm found out and murmured or treated like a lab rat. My world will never end, the more we find out there the more I am able to duplicate and become. There will be more histories and cultures for me to collect and protect. It's a never ending cycle."

"You are not defeated." His hand went under my chin to bring it up. "I cannot bear to see you defeated."

My emerald eyes met his chocolate brown ones, eyes I had grown to trust and care for in my years at the Academy.

"There is more to your story then you have told me." His quick subterfuge was hard to catch as he went on talking.

"You are ready to be counselor, if you can tell when an old Vulcan is hiding something."

"Well I've been both a counselor and a friend to you. It's easy for me to pick up on your emotions, plus we have a bond." I said tapping the side of my head.

"Two minds, connected." He murmured.

"The younger you has allowed me that connection when he needs a release. Your emotions are overwhelming in purity and intensity. You need not to continue to hold your barriers around me, I am the one person you should be able to let loose around."

I sensed him letting his barriers go as the comforting swell of his emotions encased me. His dismal anguish was the strongest emotion, but others flittered underneath begging to be let go. I put my hand over his as I tried to comfort him.

He lost his planet and was helpless to save the millions of people that died.

"I heard them die, all of them." He said slowly. "It was unbearable."

I squeezed hand silently and the emotion that was fighting to peek through came on at full force. It was love.

"You were right earlier, there is more to my story than what I told you yesterday."

"Yes?"

"In my world I was never with Nyota for my heart belonged to another before I ever met her. In this world I met her first, that is the only reason Spock doesn't share my sentiments to the same degree that I held them and still hold on to them."

"Who is she?"

"She is you Temperance. You have fascinated me ever since I first met you, then you trusted me with your darkest secret and allowed me into your mind so I could see the history of the world. Your mind was such a beautiful place, I fell in love instantly. Through the years we were always close even after your 'death' we remained close. So you could come and visit everyone again you posed as my betrothed from Vulcan. For all of these years I never let you know how I felt and now I'll never have the chance to tell your other self."

Spock loved me. He had for a very long time, and there was the possibility that a part of the Spock I knew loved me too.

"Forgive me, I am an old man who is unloading all of his past regrets on you."

"You needn't be troubled. I am glad that you have told me." I kissed his cheek softly hoping to convey the feelings of love back, while he had never had a chance to tell the Temperance that he knew that he loved her. I hoped that my love would suffice for I was positive that a part of her had always loved him too.

"Thank you for indulging an old man."

"It was my pleasure. I'm positive she loved you too, I can feel that she did."

"I will never know but knowing that you believe that she did can finally put me to peace." He stood up from the bench. "Live long and prosper, Temperance."

I watched his retreating form until my vision was blocked by breath-taking blue eyes.

"Did I just see my girl cheat on me with Spock Prime?" He said laughing as he lay on the bench his head in my lap.

I smacked him before my fingers went to his hair. "He has a life full of regrets that he will never be able to take back, I was easing his conscience."

"Mhmm sure." He said as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Thank you for talking to him, he is taking the death of most of his people really hard. I felt it all, during the mindmeld..it was overwhelming.." He trailed off.

"Hey you know if you are having problems coping with that you have me to talk to. It will just hurt you to keep it all bottled in."

"God don't tell me that Pike has already convinced you to be counselor? That's exactly what I need, my girlfriend psychoanalyzing me when we make love." I flicked his head.

"I already do that honey." I said laughing at his horrified expression.

"Please tell me you don't and that you won't ever!"

"I don't and I never will."

"Ok good, actually I need you to do something with me before Friday."

"Why does it have to be before Friday?" I asked as I stifled a yawn, I could use a few hours of sleep and a few more days to recuperate.

"We leave Sunday, you get certified Saturday, and I have my ceremony Friday. That's why."

He said as he sat up. His arm went around my shoulder. "I promise I wouldn't ask if it was important to me, I know we all need more sleep and time to rest but they have us on such a crazy schedule in between talking to the media, filling out reports, and our dissertations. Oh and graduation too." I cringed thinking of all the reports that I had to enter and all the ones I had to fix and complete for Leo.

"I know, I know. What do you want me to do honey?" I asked as I leaned into his shoulder laying my head down on his shoulder.

"I want you to come visit my mother with me."

I smiled, it had been too long since I had last seen Winona, given things weren't the same between us because I was no longer Jo I still felt a strong connection to the older woman.

"I'd love to visit your mother with you." I said as I leaned up to kiss him slowly.

He pulled away reluctantly. "Good, but we have to go pack because the shuttle is leaving in an hour."

--

"You couldn't have asked me sooner now could you?" I yelled as I threw clothes into my bag. James couldn't pack to save his life so I was packing for the both of us.

"Aww come on Tempe we are only going to be gone for a day then we are coming right back." He said trying to get me out of my foul mood.

"Still I would've appreciated more time to get things together." I shouted over my shoulder as I went into the bathroom to grab our toothbrushes and other personal stuff.

"Hey Jim." I heard Leo say. "Bones you might wanna get out of here, Tempe is on a rampage." Jim tried to say quietly.

"I am not on a rampage!" I screeched.

"No dear of course you aren't." He corrected quickly. 'Damn men' was all I could think as I rolled my eyes.

I threw the remainder of the stuff into the duffle and dropped it on his chest. He groaned and I turned to Leo.

"Have fun without us, be sure to not become the newest playboy love." I said as I leaned up to kiss his cheek before I turned back to James.

"Come on honey the shuttle is leaving in fifteen minutes." I said smiling sweetly at him. He looked at me warily before mouthing to Bones 'save me'. Leo laughed at him and kissed my forehead.

James grabbed the duffle and came to my side. "You kids have fun." Leo shouted as we walked out of the dorm. We dashed to the shuttle bay and arrived with five minutes to spare.

"See we are five minutes earlier, told you it was enough time."

"Good try dear, but it's not working on me." I said as I buckled myself quickly.

"Aww come on baby, don't be mad. Let's have some fun before we get blasted off into space for five years." His arm went around my shoulders slowly. "Don't be mad." He crooned into my ear his breath hot against it.

"I'll speak to you when we get to Iowa." I said tersely before I turned away from him.

--

_A red dirt road flashed through my mind. I felt the hot stickiness of the South as it encased me. Itchy fabric stuck to my skin and my feet ached from the blisters that had formed. "Anne." _

I was shaken gently from my dream. "Temperance Anne Black, wake up." James crooned into my ear. "We are in Iowa so you can respond to me without breaking your promise."

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was still groggy from sleeping and it took me a few minutes for me to adjust the icy blues that were right in front of my face. "Come on sweetheart time to go see mom." He said as he unbuckled me.

"I want to go back to sleep." I protested.

"Tonight, you can sleep. Let's get through dinner with mom first." He pulled me from my seat and into his arms. I let him lead me out of the shuttle before I pulled away to arch my back and stretch. My spine popped as I twisted from side to side.

"Where is the car?" I asked as I looked around at the rentals where our vehicle was supposed t be waiting.

James looked sheepish when I turned to face him and his hand went to mess up his hair instinctively like it always does whenever he lied to me.

"Uhh about that..I didn't rent a car per se, but I did get us a vehicle." He smiled at me with that shit-eating grin I loved. "Come on baby don't be mad, it's your favorite type of vehicle." He pointed over my shoulder and I turned to see where he was pointing, it was directly at a motorcycle.

I squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh it'll be just like old times." I said smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked looking pleased with himself.

"Of course you are." I kissed him again.

--

The hot Iowa sun glared down on us and the wind whipped my brown curls behind us as we sped down the red dirt road. I clung on to Jim's waist and had my legs on either side of him. I was pressed into his back and I hadn't felt so alive in so long.

Flashes of high school went through my head, especially our first day together when we bought his motorcycle that was a present from Jo. Then there were the memories of when he was just a child and I had corrupted him by letting him ride on the motorcycle with me.

He revved it and we went even faster. I just hoped that the cops weren't around, even with his newly acclaimed hero status I doubted he would get off a ticket easily. We sped by his mother's house and continued to go down the road, red dust in our wake.

"Where are we going?" I yelled.

"Home." He yelled back.

I sat confused and watched the country side I knew so well fly by in a blur. Finally we began to slow and I say my old house, Jo's house. Everything about this felt like déjà vu, it was practically a repeat of our first 'date' that had happened when we were both seventeen and naïve.

He pulled into the drive and I inhaled deeply, it smelled just like home. I had never grown attached to many places but this old house would always stay with me. It was the home I had, the home James grew up in, and possibly the home we could have a future in.

"Smells and feels like home, doesn't it?" He said shooting a smile at me.

Oh if he only knew the half of it. "It sure does, we have had some great memories here." I said slowly enjoying the double meaning behind every word I said. We have had a lifetime of memories in this house, just not as Tempe and James, but also as Jo and James.

He put the key into the front and walked in. The house still looked the same; it was almost as though neither of us had left it for a single day let alone three years.

"This will always be home to me. My happiest moments have been in this house." He said as he shot me his trade-mark smirk. "Well and in your old apartment as well." Flashbacks to a thunder storm filled with passion and the intensity of first times.

I walked up to James and batted my eyes flirtatiously. "Well maybe while we are here there will be a thunderstorm." I winked at him and turned to head towards the bedroom.

Arms encircled my waist and lips were pressed to my bare shoulder. "Hopefully there will be." He growled his voice low and husky. "Let's unpack."

We sorted all of our stuff out and were ready to meet Winona at the diner. "Are we not going to see your step-dad, Chris?" I asked as we walked out of the door.

"Hell no." He said shortly. "That's why she is meeting us at the diner tonight and tomorrow she is coming over to our place."

"Oh…I see." I knew things were never good with his step-dad he never told me any particular reason why things weren't good. I had seen him drive the car off a cliff while I was disguised as the police officer that was the scariest moment of my life…well one of them now. Facing down Nero probably topped that.

"Let's go, looks like a storm is coming." He called as he pointed to the black clouds that were rolling in.

"I swear you have both the best luck and the worst luck, all combined into one." I said laughing as I straddled the bike behind him.

"I like to think of it as having good luck with you and being screwed in every other department." He said laughing.

"Especially the attracting trouble department." I said as he pulled out of the driveway.

--

First thing that crossed my mind when I saw Winona Kirk was that she had aged. The skin around her eyes was crinkled into soft laughter lines or scowling lines. In between her brow was permanently creased until she saw Jim, then she couldn't help but to smile. He was after all an almost perfect replica of George.

"Jimmy, my Jimmy." She crooned as her voice broke and tears cascaded down her tanned cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder for a few minutes until she broke away. "You look just like he did." Her hands traced the planes of his face.

"I'm so proud of you." She kissed his cheek and turned to me. "Hello Tempe."

"Hey Winona." I smiled at her.

"Let's sit down and eat." She said pointing to the booth she had saved for us. I sat across from her and Jim. They needed the time they could have together without my interruption. We ordered our food and conversation began.

Jim retold his mother the entire story of Nero's massacre and demise. It affected her greatly, after all Nero was the one who destroyed her hopes of a perfect family.

"I cannot stop saying this, but I am so proud of you Jim. You are your father's son through and through."

"Thanks mom." He said smiling.

"When do you leave again?" She asked him.

"Sunday, and we are leaving for five years. Mom I'm captain of the Enterprise."

That earned another bout of praise and excitement and 'proud of you' moments. I couldn't help but to smile at them. They finally were bonding and I was hoping that James was slowly losing the animosity he had towards her for his youth.

She glanced down at her watch. "Oh look at the time, I've got to be getting home." James let her get out of the booth and hugged her fiercely.

"I'm going to miss you mom."

"I'll miss you too Jim, I love you." They hugged again and I could tell that she was struggling to keep her tears at bay.

"You be safe baby, ok?" She said as she cupped his cheeks.

"Of course mom. I love you too."

"I'll see you in five years. Bye Tempe, it's always a pleasure."

I waved to her and James walked her out of the diner and to her car. I saw his silhouette as he stood there watching her drive off into the night. He walked back in the diner.

"Come on let's get home." He laid some credits on the table and we walked outside into the stormy night.

--

_Red dirt surrounded me. I could hear the water from a nearby stream gurgle soothingly. Lips were against my bare shoulder and skin was pressed against my own. _

Lips pressed themselves to my bare shoulder and warm skin was against me. The dream had continued to haunt me. I couldn't shake it, no matter how I went to sleep I still dreamed of the red dirt pasture lands and of what I assumed to be the past.

"Morning." James said his voice still husky from the night before.

I rolled in his arms so I was facing him. "Morning to you too." I said kissing him gently.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Two and mom will be here soon for brunch." He said his eyes begging me to make brunch.

"Fine I'll make brunch, but you owe me one." I said as I wiggled out of his arms and found the black button down he was wearing last night. I pulled it on and stood.

"I do owe you, but you have no idea how sexy you look cooking especially in my clothes." He said as he smiled his devilish smile.

"Whatever you say love."

I headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. I started the pancake batter and the bacon simultaneously. I could hear the water running in the other room and I sighed. I was so happy with my life, I finally had James and he had me.

I started coffee and delicious aromas started to drift from the pot and mingle with the scent of frying bacon. Breakfast was made quickly and I heard the water go off. A few minutes later warm arms encircled my waist.

"Smells delicious." He murmured against my hair.

"Don't eat anything while I'm in the shower."

"I promise I won't." He said lifting his hand.

I took a quick shower and I heard the doorbell ring while I was in it. I hurried to get dressed and ready so Winona and Jim wouldn't be waiting on me. I walked into the kitchen to see all of the food sitting laid out on the table and to see Jim and Winona sitting around it.

I joined them and we began to eat. We were eating my classic pancakes that I had made when I was Jo, when Winona looked up at me suspicion in her eyes.

"These are delicious where did you get the recipe?" She asked.

"In the recipe box over there. I remembered making them before when we were in high school still so I was looking for it when I went to cook this morning."

"Oh." Ocean blue eyes studied me and landed on my eyes. "You have beautiful eyes Temperance, they are quite a rare color." I stiffened slightly. Had Winona done what no other human had and figured out that I wasn't human?

"Thank you." I smiled and begged my shoulders to loosen.

"They are beautiful, aren't they mom?" James added. "They remind me of Jo's."

Shit I was in deep water now and I would have to try my hardest to swim out before I was drowned.

"They do remind me of Jo's too." She said smiling before she went back to eating. It seemed that the moment of scrutiny was over and I had passed the test. I silently prayed that she hadn't connected the dots, even while I loved Jim and Winona I couldn't have them knowing my dark secret.

--

"Bones where the hell is my dress uniform?" James bellowed while I sat on his bed patiently. At this rate we were going to be late to his own ceremony. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at him as he dug around in Leo's drawer like he had stolen it or something.

"It is in your third drawer and get the hell out of my stuff." James ran to his dresser and started throwing clothes every which way as he dug like a mad man. He was only wearing his pair of boxer briefs and Leo came into the room from the bathroom only wearing his pants.

"Did you find it yet?" He asked clearly amused by the entire situation.

"Yes!" He shouted looking entirely too pleased with himself. "We have success." He pulled on his pants and shirt quickly and came to me.

"Tempe fix it." He whined. I rolled my eyes at the mess he had created. His collar was sticking up along with his hair and his uniform pant legs seemed to short. I fixed his collar and pulled his pants so they would be long enough.

"Bathroom now." I said. He obeyed and I finally got his blonde hair to lay down and behave.

"Come on Bones we are going to be late."

"I swear both of you wouldn't be able to function without me." I muttered under my breath as I fixed Leo's hair.

We rushed out of the dorm and ran to the auditorium that was built like an old Roman coliseum. Everyone was still filing in and we had reserved seats on the front row along with the others that were with us on the Enterprise.

The crowd parted for us so we could slip through and make our way to the front. I sat down next to Nyota and Leo sat next to me. We had to let Jim be at the end so he could stand and accept his Captaincy.

"Welcome." Admiral Barnett said. Instantly the entire hall was silent and all the of the moving bodies stilled.

"Today every one of you is now a member of Starfleet. You have been issued your orders and will be leaving this Academy soon for the final frontier. I offer my congratulations to all of you. In the light of the disaster that just struck us and Vulcan, I would like to have a moment for our fallen comrades and for the Vulcans."

Everyone was so quiet we could hear a cricket chirping. I saw Nyota grasp Spock's hand out of the corner of my eye and I could see James looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you. Now to finish some unresolved business. James T. Kirk please step forward." James stepped down to the podium. "All previous charges have been dropped and you are promoted to Captain of the Enterprise. Do you accept this offer?"

"I accept."

"Very well, relieve Captain Pike." He walked from the podium and to the wheelchair that Pike was sitting in.

"I am here to relieve you Captain." He said smiling.

"I am relieved." Pike said smiling up at James.

"Captain James T. Kirk." Admiral Barnett said and everyone cheered. The applause was deafening as Leo squeezed my knee.

"And now it all begins." He whispered smiling at me.

--

I pressed the chime that led to Pike's office. I heard his muffled 'come in' and the doors slid open.

"Admiral Pike." I said smiling at him.

"Counselor Black." He said returning the smile.

"Thank you so much Chris." I walked behind his desk and hugged him.

"You deserved it and I had to have you watching over him, you are the only one that can keep him out of trouble and for some reason I have a feeling that a lot of trouble will be coming his way."

"No worries Chris he attracts trouble like a light attracts a moth."

"That is true. Promise you'll keep in touch while you are away. I can't help it but you feel like my daughter after these past three years." He said smiling at me.

"Of course, you are the only father figure I've had in my life." I said smiling. He hugged me again.

"Now get going before you make an old man cry."

"Ok ok. Bye Chris. You take care of yourself."

"You too Temperance."

--

The white halls were fully restored and the Enterprise looked as good as it did on day one. I stepped onto the Bridge and was met with smiles from Nyota, Pavel, and Hiraku. Leo put his arm around me and lead me to the medical station.

"Dear god I hope we are ready for this." He grumbled quietly.

"Good luck to us. We have to keep Captain Cocky under control." I said smiling.

"You are the only one that can keep him under any sense of control. I always just stab him with a hypo and that works."

The sound of the doors sliding open made us turn and see James standing there in his yellow shirt and all of his glory.

He walked up to Leo and clapped his shoulder. "Buckle up, Bones." He sat down in the chair and smiled.

"Plot in the course Mr. Sulu." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Here we go." He whispered to me.

The doors slid open again to reveal Spock. I smiled we were all afraid that he would stay behind and go to New Vulcan instead of serving with us.

"Captain? As you have no First Officer I respectfully submit my candidacy. I can provide character references if you wish."

"I'm glad to have you to serve with, Spock." Spock went to his station and the Lieutenant that was there left the Bridge.

"Mr. Sulu is the plot set in?"

"Yes sir." He said as he spun around in his seat to face Jim.

"Very well, warp factor four. Punch it."

The stars on the screen blurred as we were off on our new adventure.

_Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life-forms and new civilizations; to boldly go where no one has gone before._

**A/N: The End. It is quite sad to come to the end of something especially something that I have dedicated most of my time to these past months. I really want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart I couldn't have done it without your support. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed being **_**Fairy Skull, LaVieBoheme76, Lunar Eclipse, CarlieHitachiin, kiwipineapple43, Yayyou, Peri of the Elves, InkNerd, Zephyr Legend, -EmoGangsta-, -Haleceeon-, ImaKickYoAs, Little Raven-Hawk, hiei2828, Haley Cullen- The Vampire Girl, thebloodrose, SnowsongIsAJaypawFan, The Psycho Pyro, Notsupposedtobehere, The Giant Mushroom, Mariposa mi butterfly, Pretty at Midnight, tiresomepaperdreams, Artemis1292, BanditWay, Lehear55555, SnowFairy24, zita01, .wonderland, and caspiansprincess. **_

**Thank you to you all again! Thanks to everyone who story alerted this and I hope you all will continue with James, Tempe and the crew with **_**In Love and Life. **_**Cheers until next time!**

**~Jacklyn **


End file.
